Not an Ordinary Love
by ChanChanPCy
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 is END!] TaoRis- ChanTao- RisHan- HunHan- KaiSoo. "Kalau kau merasa sakit melihatnya, kenapa malah membiarkannya ?" "A-Aku hanya membiarkan mereka bersama untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum Kris benar-benar menjadi tunanganku." "Kau bahkan semakin menyakiti mereka. Membiarkan mereka bersama kemudian memisahkan mereka lagi. Setega itukah dirimu, Xi-LUHAN ?" WARNING : FF GS !
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 1**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Rating : **PG-13

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! OK !**

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

Hari begitu terik dengan panasnya matahari siang itu. Wu High School sedang melaksanaan penerimaan murid baru di sekolah mereka. Hal ini membuat tiga orang yeoja pilihan Byun Seonsangnim itu merasa kelelahan karena harus membantunya membawa beberapa berkas murid baru maupun pindahan ke ruang kepala sekolah dan memberikannya kepada setiap wali kelas.

"Aigoo… Kenapa hari ini panas sekali ?" seru seorang yeoja bernama Xi Luhan sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Huh, iya. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir ? Aku sudah lelah berjalan kesana kemari mengantar ini semua." Gerutu yeoja disampingnya dengan name tag Kyungsoo Do.

"Kalian harus melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Dengan begitu semuanya akan terasa cepat dan tidak melelahkan. Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pekerjaan ini. Kasihan Byun Seonsangnim." Nasehat seorang yeoja lagi, Huang Zi Tao, atau yang biasa dipanggil Tao.

Ketiganya kembali berjalan dengan berkas-berkas di tangan mereka masing-masing dan dengan arah tujuan kelas yang berbeda pula. Terlihat Luhan yang jalan dengan malas-malasan di koridor. Pekerjaan ini sudah sangat melelahkannya. Ia sudah hampir kalap akan kesabarannya jika saja sejak tadi Tao tidak menasehati dan menghiburnya.

Luhan baru saja mengantarkan berkas-berkas murid baru ke kelas 1-C dan membawa berkas lainnya kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan mungkin kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar sedang di uji. Baru saja tiga langkah meninggalkan kelas itu, tubuh imutnya itu ditabrak oleh seorang namja albino dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Semua berkas di tangannya berserakan di lantai.

'Oh shit ! Apalagi sekarang ?' maki Luhan dalam hatinya.

Wajah yeoja itu sudah menyiratkan amarahnya. Tinju juga sudah terkepal tegas di kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menonjok orang yang sudah berani-beraninya manabraknya.

Tapi hal itu ia urungkan karena namja yang sudah menabraknya barusan berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Bahkan kini ia membantu Luhan untuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang berserakan.

"Jeosonghamnida. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu berjalan tadi. Jeosonghamnida. Aku akan membantumu." ucap namja itu.

"Tidak perlu !" Jawab Luhan ketus.

"Tidak apa." Namja itu terus saja memungut berkas-berkas di lantai. Luhan ikut bejongkok memungut berkas-berkas itu dan hendak membentak namja di depannya lagi.

"Ya ! Tid-" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena pada saat itu namja di hadapannya tanpa sengaja memegang tangannya yang sama-sama akan mengambil sisa berkas yang hanya bersisa satu di lantai.

Tatapan keduanya beradu. Namja pemilik kulit pucat itu menguntai senyumnya tatkala memandang Luhan. 'Cantik.' batinnya.

Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal, tapi ada raut keterkejutan disana. Ia juga sempat berpikir bahwa namja dihadapannya tak kalah tampan dengan Kris, sang pujaan hati seluruh siswi di sekolahnya.

Yeoja bersurai coklat itu segera tersadar akan lamunannya selama beberapa detik tadi dan langsung menepis kasar tangan sang namja yang masih betah memegang tangannya. Ia ingat, ia masih kesal dengan namja ini. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk terpesona akan ketampanannya.

"Ya ! Lepaskan ! Minggirlah !" bentak Luhan untuk menyuruh namja itu sedikit kepinggir karena mereka memang sedang ada di tengah-tengah koridor. Untung saja saat itu koridor terbilang sepi, tak banyak murid ataupun guru yang lewat disana.

"Koridor ini cukup lebar untukmu berjalan tanpa aku harus meminggir." jawab sang namja dengan polosnya.

"Aisshh ! Kau ! Beraninya !"

"Soal barusan, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Jeosonghamnida. Oh ya, aku murid baru di sekolah ini. Namaku Oh Sehun." ucap sang namja memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah. Tak lupa senyum yang juga menghias di bibir tipisnya.

"Huh ! Bukan urusanku !" geram Luhan yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru meninggalkan namja itu. Bukannya apa-apa, kini ia sedang sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Juga berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang menghias wajahnya.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia merasakan detakan yang tak biasa jika berada di dekat seorang namja. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan debaran ini adalah saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Chen, namja brengsek yang sudah menghianati hatinya. Dan orang kedua adalah Kris, namja yang menjadi pangeran hatinya dan di setiap hati para yeoja di sekolah mereka ini, kecuali Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"Oh God, ada apa dengan jantungku ?"

.

.

.

"Luhan eodiseo ?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas lelah di bangku taman sekolah. Sesekali ia tampak menepis keringat yang melewati pipinya.

"Molla." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian meneguk air mineral di botol yang ia pegang. Saat selesai minum, ia mengangkap sosok yang baru saja dttanyakan Tao keberadaannya.

"Eoh, Tao~ya, bukankah itu Luhan ?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada yeoja yang sedang berjalan dengan teburu-buru. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya itu.

"Eoh ? Ne, itu Luhan. LUHAAAANN !" panggil Tao berteriak. Yeoja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah datangnya suara. Ia juga mengganti arah jalannya menuju kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di bangku dengan Tao yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ? Kau dari mana saja eoh ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang menghambatku tadi." jawab Luhan saat mengingat kembali kejadian ia ditabrak seorang namja yang membuatnya moodnya semakin buruk.

"Ya sudahlah, kau ditunggu Kepala Sekolah di ruangannya. Palliwa ! Setelah itu kemari lagi ne. kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas kami." ujar Tao mengingatkan sahabat 'Rusa'nya itu.

"Neeee." jawab yeoja itu malas dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi lagi. Saking lelahnya, ia sampai tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana lagi.

Setelah Luhan kembali dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah, ia menghampiri Tao dan Kyungsoo yang masih betah duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Kemudian ia menceritakan hal apa yang membuat dirinya terlambat tadi.

"Aigoo… Ahahaha…. Namja mana yang berani menabrak seorang Xi Luhan ini eoh ?" tawa Tao dan Kyungsoo bersamaan membuat Luhan semakin jengkel dengan keduanya.

"Molla. Aku tak mengenalnya. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

"Mungkin dia hoobae kita ?"

"Ani. Kurasa ia adalah murid pindahan. Kelas 3 seperti kita juga. Karena aku sempat melihat warna name tag yang ia pakai." Argumen Luhan menolak pernyataan Tao. Dia memang sempat melihat warna name tag yang namja itu pakai. Warna hitam seperti yang dipakai mereka. Selain warna itu, kuning adalah untuk anak kelas 2 dan merah adalah untuk anak kelas 1.

"Kalau sudah melihat name tag-nya, artinya kau sudah membaca namanya juga kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku malas membacanya. Jadi melihatnya saja. Tapi tadi ia sempat berkenalan denganku." Tiba-tiba wajah Luhan merona mengingatnya.

"Mwo ? Berkenalan ? Ahahaa.. Yak, Xi Luhan, kau bilang kesal padanya tadi. Tapi kalian berkenalan juga ? Aigoo…." Ejek Tao sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Yak ! Dengarkan ceritaku dulu. Hanya dia yang mengenalkan diri. Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahukan namaku padanya."

"Haiisshh… kau ini jutek sekali Luhan~ah. Lalu, siapa nama namja itu ?"

"Hun… Se.. Hun. Oh Sehun. Ya, itu namanya kalau tidak salah." Luhan mengeja nama namja itu. Begitulah jika ingatannya benar.

"Oh Sehun ?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Tao yang terdengar seperti bertanya itu. Yeoja pecinta Panda itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika dugaanku benar, sepertinya ia adalah murid pindahan dari Shinwa High School di China."

"Jeongmal ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya. Membuat Luhan gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi tembam sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ne, satu lagi. Sepertinya ia juga atlit basket seperti Kai dan Kris. Ia masuk di kelas 3-B. Kulihat fotonya di berkas itu, ia tampan juga." jelas Tao lagi dengan semangat.

'Ya dia memang tampan Tao~ya. Aiisshh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan namja itu ? Menyebalkan !' Luhan terus merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Wooaah, daebak ! Kalau begitu ia pasti akan cepat terkenal karena bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah kita. Apalagi jika ia tampan seperti apa yang kau katakan Tao~ya." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara Luhan, ia hanya diam saja. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin." Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan percakapan teman-temannya itu yang menurutnya 'tidak penting'.

.

Ketiga yeoja itu menempati meja kosong yang ada di tengah kantin. Tak jauh dari meja mereka, hanya beberapa meja saja, Kris, Kai, dan anggota basket lainnya duduk. Kai memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, sementara yang dipandang melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu.

"Haissh, malas sekali melihat lovey dovey KaiSoo disini." Gumam Luhan yang langsung digamit oleh Tao.

"Sudahlah, kau kan bisa melihat namja yang ada di samping Kai itu. Cepatlah duduk. Aku merasa lelah dan pusing." Kata Tao sambil menunjuk Kris yang duduk di samping Kai dengan dagunya. Luhan memandang Tao malas. Tapi begitu ia melihat wajah yeoja itu, ia malah terkejut karena melihat wajah Tao yang memucat.

"Tao~ya, kau sakit ? Kenapa pucat sekali ?" tanya Luhan sambil memegang pipi sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Gwaenchana. Mungkin hanya karena kelelahan."

"Geurae, ja, kita duduk." Ajak Luhan menuju meja kosong itu. Keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan semu merah di wajah keduanya. Luhan berjalan duluan dengan Tao dibelakangnya. Baru saja Tao berjalan selangkah, tiba-tiba badannya terdorong keras ke belakang. Ya, ia tak sengaja terdorong oleh murid yang sedang berlari itu. Yeoja itu hanya pasrah saja jika bokongnya nanti akan mencium lantai sambil memejamkan matanya.

_Hup._

'Eoh ? Apa ini ? Kenapa tidak sakit ?' batin Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan yeoja itu membuka matanya karena penasaran. Dan yang pertama kali dilihat oleh mata tajamnya adalah wajah seorang namja yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Namja itu juga yang memeluk Tao hingga bokongnya tidak jadi mencium lantai kantin. Namja yang entah kenapa sangat ia benci.

"K… Kri-"

Namja itu menaruh jari telunjuk nya di depan bibir Tao menyuruh yeoja itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Dan pada detik berikutnya ia memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh bibir peach Tao dengan bibirnya. Sementara yeoja yang masih berada dalam pelukan namja itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

_Cupp !_

Kris menciumnya ! Namja pirang dengan model rambut blonde itu mencium bibir Tao lembut. Sangat lembut bagaikan Tao adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Seperti kaca yang akan pecah walau hanya disentuh. Kris kembali membuka matanya

Tao akui wajah Kris saat itu jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya yang ia lihat. Sangat sangat sangat tampan bahkan. Ya, Kris memang tampan, ia akui itu. Tapi yeoja itu sadar jika hal yang dilakukan Kris barusan adalah hal yang membuat Tao merasa direndahkan sebagai yeoja. Ia mencuri ciuman pertama seorang Huang Zi Tao !

Terlebih lagi ini adalah di kantin. Dan berkat perbuatan Kris itu, kini seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka dengan hening. Termasuk Luhan yang begitu membalikkan tubuhnya langsung disuguhi pemandangan ciuman antar sahabatnya dengan pangeran hatinya. Miris ? Tentu saja.

"Kris…." Ucap Luhan lirih. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin membulatkan matanya dengan mulut menganga. Terlebih Kai yang mengingat perkataan Kris bahwa Tao bukanlah yeoja idamannya, karena yeoja idamannya bukanlah seseorang dengan mata seperti panda.

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris kasar dan mencoba berdiri dengan baik. Ia menatap benci Kris. Mata tajam dengan garis hitam di bawah kelopak matanya nampak semakin mengerikan. Sedang yang diberi tatapan hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah tak bersalah.

_Plakk !_

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

Eotte ? Dilanjut ? Or di ENDing'in aja nih cerita ?

Kasi riview donk ! Jebal chingu~yaaa ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 2**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Rating : **PG-13

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

Author FAST UPDATE kali ini ! :D

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter Sebelumnya …**_

_Cupp !_

_Kris menciumnya ! Namja pirang dengan model rambut blonde itu mencium bibir Tao lembut. Sangat lembut bagaikan Tao adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Seperti kaca yang akan pecah walau hanya disentuh. Kris kembali membuka matanya_

_Tao akui wajah Kris saat itu jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya yang ia lihat. Sangat sangat sangat tampan bahkan. Ya, Kris memang tampan, ia akui itu. Tapi yeoja itu sadar jika hal yang dilakukan Kris barusan adalah hal yang membuat Tao merasa direndahkan sebagai yeoja. Ia mencuri ciuman pertama seorang Huang Zi Tao ! _

_Terlebih lagi ini adalah di kantin. Dan berkat perbuatan Kris itu, kini seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka dengan hening. Termasuk Luhan yang begitu membalikkan tubuhnya langsung disuguhi pemandangan ciuman antar sahabatnya dengan pangeran hatinya. Miris ? Tentu saja._

"_Kris…." Ucap Luhan lirih. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin membulatkan matanya dengan mulut menganga. Terlebih Kai yang mengingat perkataan Kris bahwa Tao bukanlah yeoja idamannya, karena yeoja idamannya bukanlah seseorang dengan mata seperti panda._

_Tao mendorong tubuh Kris kasar dan mencoba berdiri dengan baik. Ia menatap benci Kris. Mata tajam dengan garis hitam di bawah kelopak matanya nampak semakin mengerikan. Sedang yang diberi tatapan hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah tak bersalah._

_Plakk !_

**Chapter 2**

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi Kris membuat seluruh isi kantin tersadar akan keterdiaman mereka itu. Mereka kembali ribut dengan canggung, mencoba merasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, dan tidak ada satu hal pun tentang Kris dan Tao yang mereka lihat.

Kris memanglah anak tunggal dari pemilik Wu Corp. Karenanya semua murid sangat menyegani Kris dan memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Kris. Hal ini pula yang membuat yeoja-yeoja centil itu selalu berusaha mendekati Kris selain karena ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau !" geram Tao tertahan. Wajahnya sudah merah padam walau bibirnya terlihat memucat. Yeoja itu berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan kantin. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, tubuhnya kembali limbung karena kepalanya semakin pusing. Pandangannya pun semakin mengabur. Dan yang terakhir ia ingat, ia mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang memanggil namanya dan tubuhnya kembali disanggah oleh seseorang.

"Tao ! Omo, apa yang terjadi, Kris ?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia, Kai, dan Luhan mendekat. Penghuni kantin kembali menghening. Tanpa menjawab terlebih dulu, namja berdarah China-Kanada itu menggendong tubuh kecil Tao _ala bridal style_ ke UKS. Di belakangnya Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai mengikuti.

.

"Aigoo… Apa yang terjadi dengan Zi Tao ?" tanya Zhang Seonsaengnim, selaku guru penjaga UKS pada keempat siswa yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Yeoja itu memang sudah mengenal yeoja yang sedang pingsan itu. Karena memang Tao sering mengeluh lelah dan beristirahat di UKS.

"Mollaseo Seonsaengnim. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan." Jawab Kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sepertinya Tao terkena Anemia Seonsaengnim. Ia sering mengalaminya akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Luhan tak kalah khawatir. Kris dan Kai hanya memilih diam karena tidak tau harus berbuat ataupun mengatakan apa.

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu." pinta yeoja itu. Mereka pun mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari UKS.

"Apa maksudmu berbuat seperti itu pada Tao, Kris ?" bentak Luhan setibanya mereka di luar. Kris hanya diam dan memandang datar kepada Luhan. Yeoja itu semakin sengit menatapnya. Ia marah. Ia sangat kesal dan cemburu saat ini. Tidak tahukan Kris bahwa hatinya sangat sakit melihatnya berciuman dengan sahabatnya ? Pasangan KaiSoo hanya diam menunggu reaksi dari Kris.

"Berbuat apa ?" tanya Kris masih tanpa ekspresi. Melihatnya seperti ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Berbuat apa kau bilang ? Kau sudah menciumnya di depan banyak orang !" bentak Luhan lagi. Beruntung koridor saat itu sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan teriakan Luhan.

Beruntung saat itu Suho, ketua kelas 3-A menghampiri mereka dan menghentikan niat Luhan untuk menonjok habis-habisan sang Master of The Cool di depannya.

"Kyungsoo~ah, Luhan~ah, kalian dipanggil oleh Byun Seonsaengnim sekarang. Eoh, Tao eodiseo ?"

"Dia di ruang UKS. Ia sempat pingsan di kantin tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kalian berdua saja. Kalian di tunggu di ruangannya." Ucap Suho lagi lalu ia pamit pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan meminta Zhang Seonsaengnim untuk merawat Tao selama kita berdua tidak ada." Luhan lalu masuk kembali ke dalam UKS setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Kris.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Kai yang mengikuti yeojachingunya ke ruangan Byun Seonsaengnim,Kris masih saja terpaku di depan ruang UKS. Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan kedalam saku celananya.

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Zhang Seonsaengnim di baliknya. Ia melihat Kris yang masih setia menunggu sendiri di depan ruang itu. Seuntai senyum terukir di wajahnya membuat kedua dimple yang dimilikinya menambah nilai keindahan pada wajah putihnya.

"Kris." Panggil Zhang Seonsaengnim. Namja yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh. Wajahnya masih datar seperti tadi. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, ada sedikit guratan pada dahi dan sudut bibirnya.

"Kau menunggunya ?" tanya yeoja itu lagi masih tersenyum. Kris masih terdiam.

"Bisakah kau membantuku sedikit ? Aku harus ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang. Bisakah kau menjaga Tao sebentar untukku ? Itu jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kris singkat. Zhang Seonsaengnim sempat terkejut mendengar respon namja itu. Tidak biasanya Kris bersedia memberikan pertolongan kepada siapa saja, kecuali orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Terutama kepada setiap guru ataupun karyawan yang bekerja di Wu High School atau Wu Corp.

"Setelah Tao bangun, tolong berikan dia obat ini. Ini adalah obat penambah darah." Kata Zhang Seonsaengnim lagi sambil memberikan sekapsul obat yang ia maksud pada Kris sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan Kris dan Tao seorang diri di ruang yang sepi.

Kris kembali menatap Tao. Ia kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang digunakan yeoja itu. Diliriknya kaki Tao yang masih mengenakan sepatu. Namja itu berinisiatif untuk melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki panjang yang digunakannya. Kemudian memberikan minyak dan mengurutnya. Kris berharap yeoja yang ia cium di kantin tadi dapat segera bangun.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, Tao masih belum siuman. Kris memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap lekat yeoja itu. Ia menaruh posisi kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Tao. Perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yeoja itu. Menikmati pesonanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Kris merasakan hatinya bergetar. Jantungnya memompa terlalu cepat. Wajah tirus yeoja itu. Mata sipit dengan tatapan tajam saat sang pemilik membukanya. Bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik. Alis yang terukir rapi. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir peachnya yang tipis dan menggoda. Rambut hitam kelamnya. Semua terlihat sempurna di mata Kris !

"Enghh…" Kris terkesiap saat mendengar lenguhan kecil itu. Sesegera mungkin ia menarik jauh wajahnya dari wajah yeoja itu. Ia tak mau Tao berpikir bahwa ia mencuri kesempatan lagi untuk menciumnya.

Perlahan Tao membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Dan hal itu sangat menggemaskan di mata seorang Wu Yi Fan, pemilik nama asli dari seorang Kris Wu.

"Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin. Padahal ia ingin mengatakannya dengan nada lembut. Tapi selalu nada itu yang terlontar. Yeoja itu mendudukkannya tubuhnya sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Ah… kepalaku." Ringis Tao.

"Ini. Minumlah." Ujar Kris yang memegang sebuah kapsul yang diberikan Zhang Seonsaengnim tadi di tangan kanannya dan sebuah gelas berisi air putih di tangan kirinya. Tao melirik Kris dan seketika itu pula matanya langsung membulat seperti mata Kyungsoo, sang sahabat.

"KAU ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI EOH ?" bentak Tao.

"Aku hanya menjagamu selama Zhang Seonsaengnim tidak ada." Jawab Kris jujur.

"Bohong ! Kau pasti ingin mencuri kesempatan lagi kan ! Namja brengsek ! Pergi kau dari sini !" usir Tao yang masih belum bergeming dari tempat ia duduk. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat menggebu.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau meminum ini." Tao hanya memandang obat yang ada di tangan Kris tanpa niat menyentuhnya.

"Ini obat penambah darah dari Zhang Seonsaengnim. Tenanglah, ini bukan obat dariku untuk mengerjaimu." Kata Kris lagi yang seakan tau isi pikiran Tao.

Sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya Tao meminum obat itu. Kris tersenyum dalam hatinya walau wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Tao bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi ia baru menyadari kalau kakinya sedang telanjang (?) kini. Dimana kaos kaki dan sepatu yang biasanya menutupi kaki jenjangnya ? Sebersit pikiran tentang Kris lewat dipikirannya.

"KAU ! YAK ! Kau menyembunyikan sepatuku eoh ? Dimana kau sembunyikannya ? Cepat kembalikan !" teriak Tao sembari memukul Kris dengan bantal yang ada di kasur itu.

"Yak ! Yak ! Yak ! Jangan memukuliku seperti itu, Tao~ya." Kata Kris yang sibuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan bantal maut (?) Tao.

"Cepat katakan dimana sepatuku !" Tao masih belum menghentikan aksi pukul bantal itu sampai Kris akhirnya memunculkan sepatunya yang ternyata ia taruh di bawah kasur.

"Ne, ne. Ini sepatumu 'Wushu Panda'. Kemarikan kakimu, biar aku pasangkan." Kris menepuk pahanya untuk menempatkan kaki Tao disana.

"MWO ? Yak 'Naga Pirang' berhenti memanggilku seperti itu ! Dan aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu !" teriak Tao lagi tak kalah sengit. Berani-beraninya ia memanggil Tao dengan ejekan masa kecilnya itu. Apa naga pirang ini benar-benar ingin menjadi bahan praktik wushunya? Gerutu Tao dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Pakailah sendiri." Ucap Kris lagi yang kembali dingin. Tao sempat tertegun mendengarnya. Tapi hal itu ia abaikan. Kini perhatiannya beralih pada sepatu yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya yang menggantung. Baru saja ia ingin meraihnya dengan merunduk, kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Reflek ia memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu naif padaku." Kris mengambil sebuah bangku dan menaruhnya tepat disamping kasur yang digunakan Tao lalu duduk disana. Namja itu menaruh kedua kaki Tao di pahanya dan mulai memasangkan kaos kaki dan sepatu yeoja itu.

Tao sebenarnya kesal dengan Kris yang selalu berbuat semaunya itu. Tapi apa daya, ia memang tidak sanggup walau hanya memasang sepatunya sendiri. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya walau hanya sekilas.

Di depan pintu, tanpa sepengetahuan Tao dan Kris, Luhan terpaku melihat kemesraan yang diberikan Kris pada Tao. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus melihat hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini ? Bahkan dua kali dalam sehari.

Luhan sempat merutuki Tao yang terlihat _fine-fine_ saja dengan perlakuan istimewa Kris itu. _'Kau bilang kau membencinya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah menikmati saat bersamanya ? Kau kan tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Kris, Tao.'_

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi melihat itu. Ia berbalik sambil mengepalkan tinju di kedua tangannya. Dan benar-benar melampiaskan amarahnya dengan meninju angin sekuat-kuatnya.

_Bugh !_

"Aaaww !" teriak orang yang terkena tinjuan maut Luhan itu. Orang itu sudah tersungkur di lantai sekarang.

'OMO ! Apa aku baru saja memukul seseorang ?' batin Luhan yang mukanya langsung pucat. Segera ia berjongkok untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang menjadi korban salah sasaran Luhan itu.

"Mi-mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sungguh !" kata Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap wajah namja yang ditinjunya.

"Eoh ? Kau ?" suara namja itu. Luhan memberanikan diri menatap namja itu.

"Kau !?" ucap Luhan yang juga terkejut. _'Oh God, kenapa harus namja ini lagi ? Aku yakini ini adalah hari tersialku !'_

"Aigoo…. Ternyata pukulanmu keras juga ya. Lihatlah, ini sampai berdarah. Oh tidak ! Wajah tampanku ini pasti akan dipenuhi memar." Kata namja itu dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya. Ia menunjukkan jarinya yang terkena darah dari sudut bibir yang ia sentuh tadi pada Luhan.

"Haisshh…. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak melihatmu ada di belakangku tadi. Tolong jangan laporkan hal ini pada Seonsaengnim." Mohon Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Ia berubah 180° dari sikapnya sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab, nona." Smirk namja itu. Luhan sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"M-mwo ?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku selama sebulan ! Eotte ?"

.

.

.

"Kai~ah, apa kau tidak heran kenapa Kris berani sekali mencium Tao di kantin tadi ? Setahuku, biarpun Kris itu adalah seorang playboy, ia tidak pernah mencium yeojachingunya di muka umum ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Mollaseo. Aku juga bingung. Hanya saja dulu Kris pernah mengatakan kalau Tao itu adalah orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya sejak ia kecil."

"Jinja ? Tao juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, kalau ia juga begitu membenci Kris sejak kecil."

"Membenci Kris ?" Kai nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka di masa lalu ?" gumam Kyungsoo yang ikut terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"AH ! Chagiya !" teriak Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Wae ? Haissh, kau ini, mengagetkan saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan Tao dan Kris ?"

"Mwo ? Tidak bisa Kai~ah." Sahut Kyungsoo sendu.

"Wae ? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya."

_Pletak !_

"Aaww.." ringis Kai sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang dipukul sang yeojachingu.

"Kau meragukan cintaku, eoh ?" marah Kyungsoo.

"A-ani chagiya. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjodohkan Kris dan Tao ?"

"Itu… karena Luhan menyukai Kris."

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

**Eotte chingu~ya ? Apakah ceritanya jadi membosankan ? Mianhae, kalau belum belum dapet feel ceritanya dan terkesan alurnya lama banget. Author masih pingin manas-manasin si Luhan dulu. Kayaknya Author hobi nih buat Luhannya makin kesel. Wkwk. **_**#ditabokBangLuhan**_

**Thank's buat yang udah baca cerita ini walau masih banyak juga yang jadi silent readers. And BIG THANK'S buat yang udah ng'follow ini cerita dan kasi REVIEW. **_**LVenge,**__**wuziper**_** dan HUANGYUE.**

**Author mau bales review dulu nih.**

**wuziper : **Gomawo review dan supportnya chinguu._ *muach* _ Nih author lanjutt kok. Ikutin terus FF ini ya chingu. *wink*

**LVenge : **Gomawo review dan supportnya chinguu. Author jadi semangat '45 nih ngelanjutnya._ *muach* _ Iya, KrisTao punya masa lalu bersama. Chapter depan deh Author ceritain flasback mereka. Luhan bakalan ninggalin Tao gak ya ? Kita liat aja gimana persahabatan mereka ke depannya ne. Terus ikutin FF ini ya chingu. Jeongmal gomawo _*wink*_

**HUANGYUE : **Gomawo review dan supportnya chinguu._ *muach* _ Makin semangat nih author ngelanjutnya. Iya nih, kayaknya bakal ada cinta bersegi-segi diantara mereka. Ikutin terus FF ini ya chingu…

Akhir kata….

**See you in next chapter chinguu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 3**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter Sebelumnya …**_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan Tao dan Kris ?"_

"_Mwo ? Tidak bisa Kai~ah." Sahut Kyungsoo sendu._

_._

"_Kau meragukan cintaku, eoh ?" marah Kyungsoo._

"_A-ani chagiya. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjodohkan Kris dan Tao ?"_

"_Itu… karena Luhan menyukai Kris."_

.

**Chapter 3**

"Luhan~ah …" panggil Tao pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kelas. Hari itu masih sangat pagi memang. Dan di kelas 3-A ini hanya mereka berdua, makhluk yang sudah datang. Yeoja itu menoleh pada Tao yang juga baru memasuki kelas dan langsung menempati bangku disampingnya.

"Hmm." Gumam yeoja itu sebagai balasan.

"Kau marah padaku ?" lirih Tao pada Luhan yang terlihat menghindar dari kontak matanya.

"Ani." Jawab Luhan singkat. Yeoja itu kini menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tas bermotif Rusanya.

"Kau marah. Ya, kau marah padaku. Tapi kenapa Luhannie ?" ucap Tao dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia malah terlihat imut sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Jawab Luhan yang masih jutek.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena Kris menciumku kemarin ?"

_Deg._

Perkataan Tao barusan hampir saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau lagi mengingat hal buruk itu. Apalagi membahasnya.

'_Oh ayolah Zi Tao, tolong jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Kau ingin membuatku mati secara perlahan ?'_ mohon Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Mianhae. Jika memang benar-benar karena itu. Ku mohon jangan salah paham tentangku. Itu semua karena namja brengsek itu ! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menciumnya atau bahkan memintanya menciumku. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau aku begitu membencinya ? Luhannie…" ucap Tao dengan merengek manja seperti biasanya. Yeoja itu akhirnya mau juga menatap Tao. Tapi dengan tatapan sedikit menakutkan menurut Tao.

'_Apakah kau akan memakanku sekarang, Luhannie? ANDWAEEEE….'_ Pikir Tao macam-macam.

"W-wae ?" tanya Tao lagi karena sekarang Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau juga menyukai Kris ?" tanya Luhan to the point akan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya. Tao membulatkan matanya karena terlalu kaget akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya ini.

"Mwo ? A-ani."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membenci Kris ?"

"I-itu karena-"

"Wae Tao ? Karena apa ?" tanya Luhan lagi yang tak sabar karena Tao menjawab dengan tergagap dan terdengar sangat lambat. Seperti ucapan yang sengaja di buat _slow motion._

"Karena aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Dan dia itu playboy. Aku tidak menyukai namja playboy." Jawab Tao walau terkesan kurang nyambung. Tapi Luhan hanya mangut-mangut. Akhirnya yeoja itu menunjukkan lagi senyumnya yang sedari tadi ia tekuk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Kris kan ?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik pada 'Naga Pirang' itu, Luhannie. Kau percaya padaku sekarang ?"

Kau bohong Huang Zi Tao. Tak ingatkah dirimu saat Kris menolongmu di kantin dengan menyangga tubuhmu agar tidak terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai ? Kau mengatakan dengan jelas dalam hatimu, kau mengakui ketampanan seorang Kris Wu, Zi Tao ! Dan itu menunjukkan ketertarikanmu pada wajah tampannya.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu Tao~ya. Gomawo karena kau tidak menyukainya. Hehee." Ucap Luhan sembari memeluk Tao sekilas.

"Hehee.. Ne, Luhannie."

"Ah, chakkaman. Kau harus menjelaskan satu hal lagi padaku Tao !" tuntut Luhan dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa lagi ?" Tao sudah merasa jengah dengan acara ngambek-ngambekkan Luhan itu memutar bolanya malas. Ia juga ikut melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau bilang kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu tadi. Benarkah ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku ?" seketika Tao terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu. Pasalnya ia sendiri tadi saja tidak tau apa yang ia katakan pada Luhan.

"Benarkah aku berkata seperti itu tadi ?" tanya Tao balik.

"Haiissh, kau mau pura-pura lupa eoh ?"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar tadi Luhannie. Ayolah, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi." Ucap Tao dengan rengek andalannya pada Luhan disertai aegyo yang seperti anak panda.

"Ani. Aku jelas-jelas mendengarnya tadi. Jangan berbohong pada Tao~ya. Ayo cepat ceritakan padaku tentang namjachingu yang selama ini kau rahasiakan itu."

"Siapa yang punya namjachingu disini ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang asik berdua dan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Eoh Kyungsoo~ah, kau sudah datang ? Kemarilah, kita dengarkan cerita anak Panda kita ini yang diam-diam sudah punya pacar." Kata Luhan yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku meja depan mereka. Yeoja bermata bulat itu mendekat, tak lupa lagi-lagi ia membulatkan matanya.

"Jinja ? Yak ! Panda, tega sekali kau menyembunyikan hal ini pada kami. Kau harus memberitahukannya pada kami !"

"Ne-ne. aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian." Ucap Tao terpaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tertangkap basah akibat ucapannya sendiri barusan.

"Jadi, siapa namjachingumu, Huang Zi Tao ?"

.

.

.

Kris sengaja datang lebih awal hari ini. Ia bosan jika berlama-lama berdiam diri di rumah sendirian. Hanya para maid yang sibuk bekerja saja yang menemaninya disana. Jangan tanyakan dimana keberadaan kedua orangtua-nya kini. Mereka sibuk dan selalu bepergian keluar kota maupun keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis mereka.

Namja itu berniat untuk bermain basket setelah menaruh tasnya di kelas. Kelas 3-B. kelas yang tepat berada di samping kelas Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan tepat saat ia lewat di depan kelas itu, ia mendengar percakapan ketiga yeoja itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tentunya. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding yang disampingnya terdapat jendela kelas itu. Jendela itu sedikit terbuka, hingga suara ketiganya terdengar jelas oleh Kris.

"Jadi, siapa namjachingumu, Huang Zi Tao ?" tanya Luhan terdengar antusias.

"Namanya Chanyeol, seangkatan dengan kita. Dia bersekolah di SM Art School."

"Murid SM Art School ? Jinja ? Woaahh, DAEBAAAKK ! Kau benar-benar hebat memilih seorang namjachingu, Tao~yaa." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat yang kagum akan namjachingu Tao, mengingat SM Art School adalah salah satu sekolah seni yang sangat sulit dimasuki jika tidak benar-benar memiliki bakat yang luar biasa.

"Wu High School juga hebat Kyungsoo~ya." Ujar Luhan yang merasa kalau Kyungsoo berkata seolah SM Art School adalah satu-satunya sekolah terbaik di Korea.

"Ya hebat, karena hanya anak-anak chaebol saja yang dapat bersekolah disini." Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Hmm… jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya, Huang Zi Tao." Gumam Kris lirih. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja dengan rambut blonde pirang dan alis angry bird itu menampilkan senyum yang menyiratkan adanya suatu ide dalam pikirannya. Sebuah smirk lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Menaruh tasnya dan langsung menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

.

"Aigoo…. Cepat kenalkan pada kami dan traktir kami. Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan Panda !" celoteh Kyungsoo masih dengan hebohnya. Sedangkan Luhan ia lebih tertarik untuk menginterogasi sahabatnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran Tao ?" Tao tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Eumm… Besok malam genap 3 tahun." Jawab Tao polos.

"MWO ? 3 TAHUN ?" ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan. Dan selama itu juga Tao menutupi hubungannya dengan kedua sahabatnya ini ?

"Bahkan hubunganku dengan si Kkamjjong itu saja bulan kemarin baru genap 1 tahun." Kyungsoo masih tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang begitu memuja Panda itu.

"Kau begitu pandai menyembunyikan masalah, Panda jelek !" Ejek Luhan dengan gemas sambil mengusak rambut yeoja di sampingnya itu.

"Karena kalian bertiga sudah tau, apa kalian mau ikut merayakan hari jadi kami besok malam ?" tawar Tao. Walau sebenarnya ia agak ragu mengajak kedua sahabatnya yang bisa saja nanti malah mengacaukan kencannya dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya nampak berpikir dengan pose yang sama. Sama-sama menaruh telunjuk mereka di dagu dan menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Kurasa tidak Tao~ya. Mianhae, eomma-nya Kai akan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas ulang tahunnya." Tolak Kyungsoo halus.

"Kurasa aku juga tidak bisa Tao~ya. Besok malam kedua orangtua ku mengajakku untuk pergi makan malam dengan para kolega bisnis appa." Luhan memasang wajah menyesalnya karena tidak bisa ikut merayakan hari jadi sahabatnya dengan namjachingunya.

"Gwaenchana. Lagian aku juga takut kalian akan menghancurkan hari bersejarah kami nantinya." Gurau Tao yang langsung mendapat pukulan kecil di pundaknya dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Yakk ! Kau !" teriak keduanya dan hanya mendapat kikikan dari Tao saja.

"Ekhemm." Deheman seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas itu seperti menginterupsi ketiganya untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Hai nona." Kata namja itu lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Yak Kau ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh ?" bentak Luhan seketika melihat wajah sok cool namja itu.

"Aku lapar nona. Ayo traktir aku di kantin sekarang." Pinta namja itu sedikit merengek. Sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'ada-apa-antara-kau-dan-dia-?'

Luhan membalas pandangan mereka seolah berkata 'akan-ku-jelaskan-nanti'. Lalu kembali menatap namja itu lagi dengan sangar. Ia berdiri dan memberikan dompetnya pada namja itu.

"Pergilah ke kantin dan makan sepuasmu !" kata Luhan yang terkesan memerintah itu.

"Ani. Aku maunya kau ikut menemaniku." Ucap namja itu yang lagi-lagi terdengar seperti rengekan.

Kyungsoo dan Tao sempat berpikir '_Wajahnya saja yang evil. Tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil.'_

"Haish !" sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, yeoja itu langsung keluar dari kelas dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah Luhan keluar.

"Oh, Hai. Kenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku murid baru disini. Kelas 3-B." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum. _Dia mempesona_, batin Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"O-A-aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Ini Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo." Balas Tao.

"Eoh, Kyungsoo yeojachingu-nya Kai ya ?"

"Hmm.. ne." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"YAAAKK ! KAU INGIN KU TRAKTIR ATAU TIDAK ?" di luar terdengar jeritan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Sehun terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya teman kalian itu sensitif sekali. Aku pergi dulu. Pai-pai. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Sehun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dan menyusul Luhan yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke kantin.

.

.

.

Malam ini, seperti yang Luhan katakan pada Tao dan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan ikut kedua orang tuanya menghadiri acara sang appa dengan kolega bisnisnya.

Awalnya yeoja itu tidak tau dimana tempat acara itu diadakan. Tapi ternyata mobil yang dinaiki ia dan kedua orangtuanya itu berhenti tepat di depan Wu's Hotel. Hotel milik perusahaan Wu Corp. Bayangkan saja usaha yang bertebaran dimana-mana dengan nama Wu itu adalah milik keluarga Kris yang sebentar lagi akan diwariskan padanya sebagai ahli waris tunggal.

Kedatangan Keluarga Xi disambut dengan ramah oleh Keluarga Wu. Luhan pun tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyumnya pada dua orang paruh baya di depannya yang baru ia ketahui itu adalah orangtua Kris.

Karena bosan dengan pembicaraan para orangtua itu yang menyangkut tentang bisnis, Luhan berjalan-jalan kecil di ruangan itu sambil mencari sosok namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Ah ! Itu dia !" pekik Luhan kecil dengan nada rendah agar orang-orang tidak menatapnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia 'yeoja aneh'.

Sosok namja tampan dengan tubuh proporsional yang dibalut dengan Tuxedo hitam. Kulit putihnya sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang digunakannya. Serta senyum dan tatapan bagai elang itu yang mampu membuat setiap yeoja yang walau hanya sekali melihatnya saja akan langsung jatuh cinta.

"Kris." Panggil Luhan saat melihat Kris baru saja selesai berbicara dengan seorang ahjusshi, sepertinya itu teman appanya. Namja itu menoleh sedikit kebawah karena yeoja yang memanggilnya bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya sedikit kemudian memasang wajah datarnya kembali. _Really Poker Face namja !_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Kris dengan nada seperti biasanya. Datar dan dingin.

"Eumm.. aku di ajak kedua orangtua ku kesini. Aku tidak tahu acaranya akan diadakan di hotel-mu. Lalu kita bertemu seperti ini." Jawab Luhan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu walau hanya bertatapan dengan Kris. Sangat gugup jelasnya.

"Oh." Begitulah Kris. Setelah mengeluarkan suara 'Oh' itu ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata atau pun menatap Luhan lagi. Namja itu sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu dalam smartphone-nya.

Sedih ? Tentu saja hal itu dialami oleh Luhan. Tapi semangat cintanya untuk Kris tidak akan pernah hilang. Malah kini ia memiliki ide untuk membuatnya mendapatkan seorang Kris Wu dengan mudah.

.

.

.

"Happy Anniversary 3 years, Channie./Zi~ya." Ucap sepasang kekasih itu bersamaan setelah meniup lilin berangka 3 di atas kue tart di depan mereka. Lalu namja itu memeluk yeojachingunya dari samping sembari memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat dipuncak kepalanya. Duduk dalam café yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu menjadi saksi bisu hubungan Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Apa doa-mu sebelum meniup lilin itu, Channie ?" tanya Tao setelah mereka saling berpelukan. Keduanya saling menatap dan memberikan senyum kini.

"Doa ku selalu sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Agar hubungan kita tetap abadi dan kau bisa mencintaiku seutuhnya. Lalu apa doa-mu, Zi ?" namja bernama Chanyeol itu bertanya balik pada Tao. Zi adalah panggilan sayang Chanyeol pada yeoja di sampingnya ini.

"Sama, doa-ku juga sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Chan. Aku selalu mendoakan hal yang terbaik untuk kita." Jawab Tao dengan senyum yang belum pudar dari wajah manisnya.

'_Kapan kau akan mendoakan tentang aku dan hubungan kita Zi ?'_ lirih Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Hatinya merasakan kesedihan itu, tapi di depan Zi Tao, ia akan berusaha menjadi seorang aktor yang baik, menutupi segala kesedihannya dengan selalu tersenyum demi kebahagiaan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya selama 5 tahun ini. 5 tahun ? Ya, Chanyeol sudah mencintai Tao sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Ja, kita makan kuenya sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol riang sambil menatap kue di depan mereka dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau.

"Biar aku saja yang memotong kuenya." Pinta Tao yang langsung merebut pisau dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menanggapi tingkah laku yeojachingunya yang terkadang masih seperti anak-anak.

"Chankkaman Zi~ya. Ayo kita ambil foto dulu sebelum kau memotong kuenya."

"Benar juga. Pakai handphone-ku saja." Tao langsung memberikan smartphonenya pada Chanyeol. Namja itu membuka aplikasi camera dan mulai membidik gambar. Tao mengalungkan lengan kirinya pada lengan kanan Chanyeol dan menaruh kepalanya manja di bahu namja itu. Sementara Chanyeol merangkul pundak Tao dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala sang yeojachingu.

_Blitz !_

_Blitz !_

Dua gambar di ambil Chanyeol dengan posisi mereka yang masih sama. Hanya ekspresi wajah mereka saja yang diubah. Foto pertama dengan ekspresi tersenyum biasa. Dan foto kedua dengan ekspresi idiot seperti memonyongkan bibir dan mendongakkan hidung mereka. Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa bersama atas hasil potretan itu.

Begitulah setiap tahunnya mereka lalui saat anniversary. Terkesan membosankan memang, tapi tidak bagi kedua insan ini. Hanya meniup lilin bersama, berfoto, memakan kue, bahkan mencium Tao pun Chanyeol hanya berani pada pipi, kening, atapun rambut yeoja itu. Dan ciuman pertama di bibir Tao itulah yang sudah diambil oleh seorang Kris Wu dengan mudahnya.

Tao kembali memfokuskan matanya pada kue yang akan dipotongnya, sebelum Chanyeol kembali berbicara dan mengatakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke handphone yeojachingunya.

"Buka saja." Kata yeoja itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kue di depannya. Dan langsung saja Chanyeol membuka pesan itu. Awalnya ia sedikit heran karena pesan yang masuk berasal dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Namun seketika ia langsung terkesiap setelah membaca isi pesannya.

_From :0xxxxxxxx00_

_Namsan Tower. Pukul 08.10._

_Jangan terlambat !_

_Kris._

_Kris ?_ Dahi Chanyeol sedikit berkerut setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Masih pukul 07.55. Dan namja yang mengirim pesan pada yeojachingunya itu mengajaknya bertemu 15 menit lagi. _Di Namsan Tower ? Mau apa dia ?_

"Nugu ?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Chanyeol kembali pada alam kesadarannya.

"E.. Hm.. Itu.. dari Kris." Jawab Chanyeol tergagap. Tampak langsung perubahan raut di wajah Tao. Ia sangat terkejut hingga membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'_Kau masih sering berhubungan dengannya ternyata.' _Lirih Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Ia mengajakmu bertemu di Namsan Tower. 15 menit lagi."

"Abaikan saja." Ucap Tao yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Setelah ini pasti namja itu akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungannya dengan Kris. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Kris mendapatkan nomor-nya ? Dan untuk apa Kris ingin menemui Tao ? Semuanya terasa aneh sejak Kris mencium Tao.

"Gwaenchana." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia memberikan senyum tulusnya pada Tao yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Gwaenchana. Ayo kita ke Namsan Tower. Mungkin saja Kris ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hari jadi kita yang ke-3 tahun, Zi." Chanyeol mengusap pipi tirus Tao lembut. Ini yang disukai Tao dari Chanyeol, selalu sabar dan penyayang. Tapi yeoja itu menggeleng menolak halus ajakan sang namjachingu.

'_Ani Channie. Sebaliknya, ia akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pedas untuk kita kalau ia tahu soal hubungan kita. Terutama untukmu.'_

"Andwae Channie. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu malam ini."

"Kalau kau tidak pergi dan malah menghindarinya, ia akan berpikir kalau kau masih terpesona padanya dan takut jatuh akan pesonanya lagi, Zi. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau sudah berubah, chagi."

"A-aku takut Channie."

'_Aku takut ia akan menyakitimu lagi, Channie.'_

"Gwaenchana. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku janji."

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong Chingu~ya …. Author kembali update dengan Chapter 3 ini FF.**

**Eotte ? Apakah ceritanya jadi makin gaje ? Makin membosankan ? Gak asik ? Kira-kira kalian masih pada mau nungguin chapter selanjutnya gak yaa ? Chanyeol udah mulai di chapter ini. **_**Mian**_**, karena **_**flashback**_** belum muncul sampe sekarang.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya Author mau minta maaf banget karena update FF ini terlalu lama dan tidak secepat update-nya chapter 2 kemaren. Author terkendala oleh Pe-eR dari sekolah yang menumpuk. Maklumin yah, soalnya author juga masih anak SMA, hehee…. Dan hari free yang yang bener-bener free buat Author itu cuman hari Minggu doank. Tapi Author bakal ngusahain buat fast update lagi dah. Mungkin sekarang Author bisanya update seminggu sekali doank. Ini masih MUNGKIN loh ya. Jangan bosan nunggu kelanjutan FF ini ya Chingudeul …. :D**

**.**

**Gomawo banget buat para reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk baca FF ini. Terutama buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya dengan REVIEW, FOLLOW, dan ng-FAVORIT-in ini FF. :D Sumpeh deh, Author seneng banget baca review kalian. Makin semangaaaaatttt gitu !**

**Dan makasih juga buat para **_**silent reader**_**, yang walaupun tidak memberikan review atau jadiin FF ini favorit kalian, Author maklum kok. Setidaknya kalian juga nambah semangat Author karena ternyata banyak juga yang masih mau baca ini FF. Tapi untuk lain waktu, jebal kasi semangat buat Author dengan review kalian ne. Setidaknya review kalian itu adalah bentuk penghargaan atas kerja keras Author membangun FF ini.**

**.**

**Author mau bales review dulu ah. Seneng bingits, karena yang nge-riview orangnya nambah :D**

**wuziper : **Nih sesuai request kamu kan ? Tao sama Luhan gak berantem, walau awalnya Luhan sempet ngambek sama Tao. Gomawo atas ketersediannya untuk menunggu FF ini Chingu _*peluk reader erat_. _*muach_ :*_ #AuthorGenitModeOn_ Hehee…

**HUANGYUE : **Gomawo atas dukungan kamu Chingu. Author jadi terharu banget dapet pujian dari kamu _#AuthorLebayModeOn_ . Tapi sebelumnya Author minta maaf banget nih, karena update kali ini lama. Dan semoga harapan kamu buat Luhan, Tao. Kyungsoo tetep sahabatan dan Sehun yang bisa ngalihin dunia Luhan terkabul. Hehee… Terus tunggu kelanjutan FF ini ya chingu _*muach :* #AuthorGenitModeOn_

**LVenge : **Gomawo atas dukungan kamu Chingu. Wiih, kiss antara Kris dan Tao ? Wkwk. Author bakal ngusahain adegan ciuman mereka diperbanyak deh. Ikutin terus perkembangan cinta TaoRisHan ini ya Chingu. _*muach :* #AuthorGenitModeOn_

**Xyln : **Gomawo atas dukungan kamu Chingu. KrisTao kenapa ya ? Chingu penasaran ? Terus tunggu kelanjutan cerita cinta mereka ne, Chingu. _*muach :* #AuthorGenitModeOn_

** : **Gomawo atas dukungan kamu Chingu. Nih Author lanjut. Gimana ? Terus ikutin kelanjutan FF ini ya Chingu. _*muach :* #AuthorGenitModeOn_

_**BIG THANK'S to :**_

**wuziper | LVenge | HUANGYUE | Xyln |shoffy .xoxo | celindazifan | FanFan Panda| baby panda93 | icegreentealatte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 4**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy Love ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter Sebelumnya …**_

"_Nugu ?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Chanyeol kembali pada alam kesadarannya._

"_E.. Hm.. Itu.. dari Kris." Jawab Chanyeol tergagap. Tampak langsung perubahan raut di wajah Tao. Ia sangat terkejut hingga membelalakkan kedua matanya._

_._

"_Ia mengajakmu bertemu di Namsan Tower. 15 menit lagi."_

_._

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Gwaenchana. Ayo kita ke Namsan Tower. Mungkin saja Kris ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hari jadi kita yang ke-3 tahun, Zi." Chanyeol mengusap pipi tirus Tao lembut. Ini yang disukai Tao dari Chanyeol, selalu sabar dan penyayang. Tapi yeoja itu menggeleng menolak halus ajakan sang namjachingu._

'Ani Channie. Sebaliknya, ia akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pedas untuk kita kalau ia tahu soal hubungan kita. Terutama untukmu.'

_._

"_A-aku takut Channie."_

'Aku takut ia akan menyakitimu lagi, Channie.'

"_Gwaenchana. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku janji."_

.

**Chapter 4**

Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh mengajak Tao ke Namsan Tower. Walau sebenarnya ia juga tak yakin. Tapi ia ingin menguji perasaan yeojachingunya itu nanti saat ada di antaranya dan Kris. Diantara masa lalu yang merumitkan hubungan mereka sendiri.

Suasana Namsan Tower yang memang sepi karena suhu malam itu yang cukup dingin hingga membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar atau hanya perasaan Chanyeol dan Tao saja ? Tempat itu benar-benar bebas dari pasangan-pasangan yang biasa melakukan lovey dovey sambil berjanji untuk mengunci cinta mereka dengan gembok cinta.

"Ja, sapalah dia chagi." Bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Tao. Yeoja itu tampak tidak merespon dengan bisikan suara sang namjachingu. Ia malah asik memperhatikan siluet namja tinggi di depannya dari belakang, karena memang sang namja sedang membelakangi mereka dan menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Seoul.

'_Kau masih terpesona dengannya Tao.'_

'_Ani. Aku tidak terpesona pada 'Naga Pirang' itu lagi ! Tapi kenapa jantungku tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tetap tenang eoh ?Aisshh…. babo !'_

Mendapati tak ada reaksi apapun dari Tao, Chanyeol menyenggol bahunya pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat lamunannya terhenti. Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya, yang dibalas hanya dengan senyuman dan usapan di bahu agar Tao merasa tenang.

"Apa mau-mu ?" tanya Tao to the point tanpa sapaan lebih dulu pada teman lama itu. Teman lama ? Ya, karena sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu hubungan mereka berubah menjadi 'musuh' mungkin ?

"Aku tau kau akan datang Peach." Kris membalikkan badannya dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Dan mata serta alis yang menyerupai angry bird itu langsung menangkap sosok sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau akan datang dengannya." Pandang Kris langsung pada Chanyeol tanpa sapaan. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'kau-pengganggu-enyahlah-!'.

"Hai, Kris ! Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Chanyeol ramah. Ini memang pertama kalinya mereka bertatap muka langsung setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kurasa aku tidak menulis 'untuk membawa seorang teman' pada pesanmu, Peach !" Kata Kris lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang ada disamping Tao. Perkataan yang jelas-jelas menyindir keberadaan Chanyeol diantara mereka.

"Aku sedang bersama Chanyeol tadi. Berhentilah memanggilku 'Peach' dan menatap namjachingu-ku seperti kau akan membunuhnya. Setidaknya kau membalas sapaan hangat dari Chanyeol, Kris !" hardik Tao yang semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Namja itu senang karena yeoja disampingnya masih mengakui dirinya sebagai namjachingunya. Tapi seketika itu juga ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tao melalui pegangan tangan mereka yang semakin menguat. Yeoja itu berusaha menguatkan tembok kegengsiannya agar tidak runtuh.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membalas sapaan seorang 'penghianat' !" desis Kris yang membuat amarah Tao semakin memuncak.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kris !" desis Tao tak kalah menusuk. Matanya memicing marah pada namja setengah bule di hadapannya yang masih saja melempar death glare pada Chanyeol. Sementara namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris yang berdiri di samping Tao itu hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa.

'_Penghianat ? Itukah bayangan tentangku ?'_

"Sudah kukatakan sebaiknya kita tidak datang ke tempat ini, Channie." Tao masih berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu akibat amarah yang hampir meluap dan siap menerjang Kris.

"Wae ? Tidakkah kau ingin mengulang masa-masa 5 tahun yang lalu di tempat ini Peach ? 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana aku menerima pernyataan cintamu. Kau tidak lupa hal itu kan, Peach ?"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Channie !" Tao sudah hampir tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang akan meledak saat itu juga. Hingga ia memilih untuk pergi dari sana dan menarik paksa Chanyeol yang masih diam tak bergeming. Dari pada ia harus menampar Kris lagi atau lebih parahnya melempar Kris ke bawah dari puncak menara Namsan itu.

"Kau juga ingatkan, ini adalah hari dimana kau menerima pernyataan cinta si _Dobbi bodoh _itu, 3 tahun yang lalu ?" teriak Kris yang mampu menghentikan langkah Tao dan Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di depan pintu keluar. Tapi tak lama. Yeoja itu kembali berjalan dengan masih menggenggam tangan namjachingunya yang sudah terasa sakit akibat pegangan yang terlalu kuat sejak tadi mereka sampai disini.

Setelah hilangnya kedua orang itu dari pandangan matanya, Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil mengacak rambut pirang yang sudah tertata dengan rapinya asal. Ia tampak seperti orang frustasi kini.

"Peach …." Gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu begitu saja. Tak banyak hal yang diperbincangkan Tao dan Chanyeol setelah mereka bertemu Kris tadi. Biarpun tangan mereka saling bertautan, tapi keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Mianhae." Lontar Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Mwo ?" tanya Tao lagi menuntut kejelasan dalam ungkapan penyesalan namjachingunya.

"Mianhae, Zi~ya. Jika saja 3 tahun yang lalu itu aku tidak menyatakan cintaku padamu, aku-"

"Chanyeol~ah, apa kau ingin mendengar dari mulutku kalau aku menyesal menerimamu 3 tahun yang lalu itu ?" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sarkatis Tao.

Tao menghentikan langkah mereka dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol menghadapnya. Trotoar sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir pengguna jalan lainnya akan terganggu karena mereka berhenti disana.

"Tatap aku, Channie." Kata Tao lagi sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya menurut saja. Dapat Tao lihat mata sendu sang namja.

"Apa kau menyesal menjadi namjachinguku sekarang ?" tanya Tao lagi dengan nada lembut. Tatapannya juga menjadi sendu. Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Zi~ya. Aku hanya-"

"Sssttt ! Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakan 'Saranghe' padaku." Kata Tao lagi yang langsung menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, mencium lembut bibir namja itu.

_Cupp !_

Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut tanpa lumatan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus senang setengah mati. Pasalnya ini juga merupakan _first kiss in his lip_ ! Dan Tao melakukan itu tanpa permintaan darinya. Juga ini adalah hari dimana mereka memperingati hari jadi mereka. Hal ini bagai kado terindah untuk Chanyeol. Karena yang namja itu tau, yeojachingunya belum pernah mendapatkan _first kiss_-nya.

'_Mianhae, Channie.'_

Andai Chanyeol tahu, bahwa ciuman yang diberikan Tao tadi adalah bentuk kesengajaan yang dibuat yeoja itu untuk membuat namja yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi melihatnya. Namja yang sudah membuatnya mengingat kembali masa-masa terindah sekaligus terburuknya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Dan benar saja, setelah melihat adegan dimana Tao mencium Chanyeol dengan lembut dan penuh rasa kasih sayang yang terlihat jelas, namja campuran China-Canada itu pergi dengan mobil yang dikendarai supir pribadinya.

"Saranghe, Huang Zi Tao. Jeongmal saranghe." Ucap Chanyeol setelah keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Namja berambut hitam kelam seperti Tao itu mengeratkan dekapannya pada yeoja dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, aku sempat ragu tadi, Chagiya."

"Gwaenchana. Ja kita pulang. Malam ini rasanya semakin dingin saja. Peluk aku !" ucap Tao dengan rengekan manjanya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Tao. Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju rumah Tao dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang ramping sang yeoja.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan sepupuku di sekolahmu, chagiya ?" tanya Chanyeol dalam perjalanan.

"Ah, ne, aku baru ingat. Sepupumu yang bersekolah di Shinwa High School China itu kan ? Mian, tapi aku lupa namanya. Jadi aku tidak mencarinya. Hehee."

"Haiissh, kenapa yeojachinguku ini sangat pelupa, eoh ? Namanya Oh Sehun. Kau ingat sekarang ?"

"Sehun ? Oh Sehun !?"kata Tao hampir berteriak.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, chagi. Wae ? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Eoh, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Jadi namja tampan itu sepupumu ya ? Aigoo…" Tao memasang wajah yang mengisyaratkan seakan ia terpesona pada namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia berniat untuk mengerjai sang namjachingu.

"Mwo ? Tampan ? Lebih tampan aku, Zi~ya. Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik padanya !"

"Ani. Dia lebih tampan darimu. Dia lebih putih darimu. Dia lebih keren darimu-"

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi darinya, Zi~ya." Potong Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba ia merasa cemburu dengan penuturan yeojachingunya tentang sepupunya yang baru pindah ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu itu dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya.

"Hanya itu. Selebihnya ia masih unggul darimu, Channie. Dan aku memang tertarik padanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Gurau Tao yang semakin membuat Chanyeol cemburu. Wajah namja itu sudah sangat merah kini. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Tao sedikit di belakangnya.

"Ya ! Chagiya ! Merajuk eoh ? Ya ! Tunggu aku ! Channie, aku hanya bercanda." Setelah itu diiringi tawa Tao yang meledak karena Chanyeol makin mempercepat langkahnya. Terkadang keduanya masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

"Hey Kapten, fokuslah pada latihanmu !" ujar Kai pada Kris yang tengah sibuk mendrible bola dan selalu gagal saat memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. Kai tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Kris akan gagal saat memasukkan bola terlebih saat latihan.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Suruh Kai yang langsung membuat Kris meninggalkan lapangan tanpa ucapan sepatah kata pun. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya. Mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Tao yang berjalan seorang diri dari arah berlawanan. Kris menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya di balik dinding menunggu yeoja itu lewat.

_Sreet._

Kris menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dinding tempat ia sembunyi agar terhindar dari keramaian murid lainnya. Mengurung yeoja itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Aaarrgghh…" Tao yang belum tau siapa orang yang menariknya dengan kasar itu masih mengaduh kesakitan karena punggungnya terbentur dinding.

"Hai Peach !" sapa Kris dengan suara bariton khasnya. Tao terkejut saat melihat wajah namja itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sangat dekat hingga nafasnya pun terasa di wajah putih tirusnya.

"Apa maumu Kris ?" geram Tao tertahan. Ia menatap sengit wajah datar Kris.

"Tinggalkan Chanyeol, Peach !" sebuah kalimat perintah yang diucapkan Kris mampu membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau gila ! Apa maksudmu ?" marah Tao. Yeoja itu mendorong tubuh Kris ke belakang, tapi sayangnya tenaga Kris jauh lebih kuat darinya untuk tetap menahannya.

"Kau meninggalkanku karena dia kan ?" tatapan kilat Kris membuat Tao bungkam. Sekalipun wajahnya tetap datar, matanya seakan berbicara penuh amarah.

"Kau yang membuatku meninggalkanmu. Kau yang meninggalkanku Kris ! Ingat itu !" Tao kembali mendorong tubuh Kris. Tapi dengan cekatan namja itu malah meraup bibir tipis Tao lagi. Menciumnya, bahkan kini melumatnya sedikit kasar.

Lagi, hati Tao serasa teriris saat menerima perlakuan Kris itu. Ia mengingat semua kejadian di masa lampaunya dimana Kris selalu mengerjainya, mempermalukannya, menyakiti hatinya. Tapi kejadian itu sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan namja itu berhenti mengerjainya saat mereka mulai memasuki bangku SMA. Apakah Kris akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya sekarang ? Tapi dengan alasan apa ? Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang yeoja yang diklaim merupakan salah satu sahabat Tao itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kris melumat bibir peach Tao dengan nafsu.

_Plak !_

Setelah dorongan paksaan dari Tao, yeoja itu langsung menampar pipi kiri Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Kris membuang pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak bertemu dengan mata tajam yeoja itu.

"Kaulah yang pantas disebut sebagai penghianat, Tuan Muda Wu Yi Fan !"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki kelas setelah sempat pergi ke toilet dan hendak mencari kedua sahabatnya untuk mengajak mereka ke kantin. Ini sudah jam istirahat dan cacing dalam perutnya sudah berdemonstrasi padanya sejak jam pelajaran tadi.

Kyungsoo mendapati Tao duduk diam di bangkunya. Tatapannya kosong. Sepertinya yeoja itu tengah melamun. Ia mendekatinya dan menepuk pelan pundak Tao untuk menyadarkannya.

"Berhentilah melamun, Panda."

"Eoh, Soo~ya." Ucap Tao yang kaget mendapati tangan Kyungsoo pada pundaknya.

"Apa ada masalah ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Wae guerae ?" tanya Tao balik menanggapi kedatangan sahabat bermata seperti boneka Teddy Bear itu, bulat dan besar. Begitulah menurut pendeskripsiannya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Para cacing dalam perutku sudah melakukan konser sejak tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri.

"Luhan eodiseo ?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Ayo kita ke kantin sambil mencarinya." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao keluar dari kelas mereka. Ia sebenarnya sedang tidak mood untuk makan ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak ajakan sabahatnya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao sampai di kantin tanpa Luhan. Tapi begitu mereka melihat seisi kantin untuk mencari meja kosong, mereka mendapati Luhan yang sedang terduduk sendiri di sebuah meja dengan wajah yang ditekuk kesal.

"Luhannie." Panggil kedua yeoja itu begitu sampai di meja Luhan. Yeoja yang dipanggil itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai." Katanya tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau kesini sendirian ? Tidak mengajak kami juga." Rajuk Kyungsoo dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf aku agak lama." Seru suara namja yang baru saja datang sambil membawa dua tempat makanan. Kyungsoo dan Tao menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip. Lalu menatap Luhan lagi.

"Eoh, ada kalian. Hai." Sapa namja itu sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya memasang senyum mereka dengan kikuk.

"Err.. Luhannie, sebaiknya kami mencari meja lain. Sampai jumpa di kelas nanti." Ucap Tao sambil menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh. Luhan menatap mereka sendu dan langsung menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kedua sahabatmu itu pergi Nona ?" tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan.

"Karena ada kau disini. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Nona' lagi. Aku punya nama kau tahu !" Jawab Luhan ketus.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu namamu Nona. Kau tidak pernah memberitahu namamu."

"Haishh. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Namaku Luhan."

"Xi Luhan ?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu margaku ?" tanya Luhan dengan membelalakkan matanya. Sementara namja di depannya hanya nyengir kuda.

"Aku bisa gila jika berada di dekatmu terus !"

"Kau memang akan tergila-gila padaku sebentar lagi, Nona. Terutama karena ketampananku." Sehun menjawab sembari memakan makan siangnya.

"Bermimpilah, Tuan Oh !"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara Luhan dan Sehun ?" tanya Tao saat ia dan Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan meja dan tengah menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Luhan bilang, ia terikat perjanjian dengan namja itu."

"Perjanjian apa ?" Tao memakan makan siangnya dengan tidak semangat. Berkebalikan dengan yeoja disampingnya itu yang makan seperti gelandangan yang sudah seminggu tidak makan. Tao menunggu Kyungsoo mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Saat kau pingsan hari itu, Luhan tidak sengaja memukul Sehun yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya hingga bibir Sehun berdarah. Dan supaya ia tidak melaporkan kejadian itu pada Seonsaengnim, ia harus menuruti semua perkataan Sehun selama sebulan." Kyungsoo kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi pada mulutnya.

"Dan Luhan menerimanya ?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Tao. Tao kembali diam dan larut dalam acara makan siangnya itu.

"Kau tahu, ternyata Sehun itu adalah sepupu Chanyeol." Kata Tao lagi setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Sepupu namjachingumu ?" kini Tao hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kembali hening hingga mereka selesai makan. Tao masih sibuk menyeruput segelas Lemon Tea dengan sedotan.

"Tao~ya, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Tao yang masih asik memainkan sedotannya.

"Tanya saja."

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Kris, Tao~ya ?"

Tao tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo itu. Sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan sahabatnya ini akan bertanya seperti itu. Ia masih menatap hening Lemon Tea dihadapannya. Tangannya sempat berhenti memainkan sedotan dalam gelas itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tao yang kembali memainkan sedotan itu.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu berciuman dengan Kris lagi." Kata Kyungsoo yang spontan membuat Tao tercekat. Yeoja itu benar-benar terpaku kini. Bahkan bernafaspun ia melakukannya dengan sangat lambat.

"Tao~ya, gwaenchana ?" Kyungsoo sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Tao yang tampak menegang.

"A-apa Luhan melihatnya ?" Tao menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aniyo. Hanya aku sendiri yang melihatnya. Mian aku lancang Tao~ya. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Luhan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian." Tao tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Aku dan Kris memang memiliki masa lalu bersama. Karenanya kami saling membenci. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku ?" Kyungsoo tampak antusias dengan anggukannya. Tao meraih kedua tangan sahabatnya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Tapi setelah kau mengetahuinya, tolong jangan beritahukan apapun pada Luhan atau siapapun. Arra ?"

"Ne, yakshoke !" ucap Kyungsoo penuh yakin.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_Di suatu siang di kediaman besar keluarga Wu, tampak seorang yeoja cilik berumur sekitar 13 tahun (usia Korea) yang sedang berjalan mengikuti seorang namja cilik tampan seumuran dengannya sambil memeluk boneka panda di tangannya. Yeoja itu terus melantunkan kata-kata 'saranghe' pada namja yang berjalan di depannya tanpa kenal lelah walaupun namja itu terus mengacuhkannya._

"_Kris, saranghe !"ucap seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang diikat dua ke belakang itu dengan suara yang tak kalah imut dengan parasnya._

"_Pergilah PENGGANGGU !"usir Kris membentaknya._

"_Shireo !" Ucap yeoja itu bersikeras._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan menggangguku hah ?"_

"_Aku tidak mengganggumu, Kris. Aku hanya mengikutimu sampai kau mau menjadi namjachinguku." Jawab yeoja itu dengan tatapan polos._

"_Aku tidak mau mempunyai yeojachingu jelek sepertimu !"_

"_Panda Peach tidak jelek Kris ! Kris yang jelek !" yeoja itu mengejek balik Kris sambil memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan namja itu, membuat Kris makin kesal dan malah berlari mengejarnya._

_Terlihat di ruang keluarga yang digunakan oleh Keluarga Wu dan Keluarga Huang untuk berbincang para orangtua yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak mereka. Hingga terbersit suatu pikiran untuk menjodohkan mereka di pikiran Tuan Wu._

"_Kurasa kita bisa menjodohkan anak kita,Zhoumi." Kata Tuan Wu serius._

"_Ne, aku setuju, kulihat Tao sangat menyukai Yi Fan." Istri Tuan Wu berujar dengan semangat dan tak lupa senyum yang menghias di wajahnya._

"_Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu, Siwon hyung. Bagaimana denganmu yeobo ?" tanya Tuan Huang pada istrinya._

"_Aku juga setuju, tapi apakah Yi Fan akan setuju ? Kulihat ia malah terganggu dengan kehadiran Zi Tao."_

"_Tenang saja, Henry~ah. Anak-anak memang seperti itu. Lihat saja, setelah menolak Zi Tao tadi, Yi Fan malah mengejar-ngejar Zi Tao. Ayolah, aku sangat berharap kita dapat menjadi besan."_

"_Baiklah, Kibum eonnie. Aku setuju."_

"_Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Tuan Wu dan Tuan Huang bersamaan dan menciptakan tawa bersama mereka kembali._

_Kini umur Tao dan Kris menginjak usia 14 tahun dan mereka sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tao di sekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Kris, yaitu yayasan sekolah milik Keluarga Wu. Kedua orang tua mereka berharap dengan begitu Kris dan Tao akan semakin dekat._

_Pada malam penerimaan murid baru, Tao mengajak Kris ke Namsan Tower setelah sebelumnya memesan khusus tempat itu hanya untuk dirinya semalaman. Awalnya Kris menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu. Tapi setelah dibujuk oleh Tao, akhirnya namja itu mau juga datang kesana._

"_Kau mau apa ?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya. Ya, semenjak ia tahu ia akan dijodohkan dengan Tao, namja itu berubah menjadi namja yang dingin dan tak seceria dahulu. Sejujurnya ia tak setuju dengan perjodohan itu._

"_Kris, kemarilah. Pemandangan kota terlihat indah dari sini." Tao menarik tangan Kris untuk berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap ke bawah._

"_Langsung ke intinya saja." Kata Kris yang benar-benar tak berniat menikmati pemandangan itu. Terlihat Tao yang menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum berbicara._

"_Kris, jadilah namjachinguku. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Tao tanpa gugup. "Kumohon terimalah aku. Ini adalah pernyataan cintaku yang ke seratus padamu. Jebal, jangan tolak aku lagi."_

"_Aku sudah menjadi tunanganmu babo ! Tidakkah kau puas ?" ucap Kris yang malah membentak Tao. Tapi yeoja itu tampaknya tidak perduli, sepertinya ia sudah kebal dengan segala teriakan dari seorang Kris Wu._

"_Kalau begitu, pakailah cincin pertunangan kita, Kris."_

"_Shireo ! Kau saja yang pakai." Jawab Kris ketus tanpa memperdulikan perasaan yeoja di hadapannya. Tao sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga ia tak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan Kris. Mereka memang masih kecil, tapi soal perasaan cinta dan semacamnya di zaman mereka ini mereka sudah mengerti. Biarpun begitu Tao tetaplah yeoja kecil yang akan menangis jika ada orang yang melukainya. Apalagi melukai hatinya._

"_Kumohon jadilah namjachinguku, Kris. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau menerimaku, kecuali kau meminta untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita." Kris tampak berpikir menanggapi ucapan yeoja itu sebelum sebuah smirk muncul di wajah tampannya._

"_Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menuruti apapun yang kuinginkan." Tao tak sanggup menutupi rasa senangnya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar sambil memeluk Kris yang tetap tak bergeming._

"_Gomawo, Kris. Akhirnya. Apapun kecuali membatalkan pertunangan kita. Dan panggil aku,' Peach' Kris." Ulang Tao lagi._

"_Terserahmu." Jawab Kris tak perduli._

_Hari-hari begitu gembira dilewati oleh Tao. Tak butuh waktu lama hubungannya dengan Kris langsung tersebar cepat keseluruh belahan sekolah. Banyak yang menyayangkan namja setampan Kris sudah memiliki seorang yeojachingu. Tapi kelakuan namja itu tak lebih kurang seperti seorang namja yang belum memiliki yeojachingu. Kris bahkan sering menggoda yeoja-yeoja cantik di sekolah mereka biarpun sedang ada Tao disampingnya._

_Bagaimana sikap Tao ? Ia hanya bisa melihat Kris dengan tatapan lirihnya. Beruntungnya ia berteman dengan sahabat Kris yang sangat baik hati. Namja itu selalu saja menghiburnya jika suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Park Chanyeol namanya. Namja yang tidak kalah tinggi dengan namjachingunya. Ia akan memetikkan senar gitarnya disaat Tao sedih dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaan Tao._

_Pernah suatu ketika Kris mengerjai Tao dengan pura-pura tidak sengaja menumpahkan makan siangnya di baju sekolah yeoja itu. Yang dilakukan Kris hanyalah berpura-pura meminta maaf kemudian menertawainya. Dan hal itu juga membuat Tao menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi kantin. Kecuali Chanyeol yang berbaik hati meminjamkan almamater sekolahnya pada Tao dan membawa yeoja itu keluar kantin untuk membersihkan tubuhnya._

_Kris juga menjadikan Tao seperti pembantunya. Ia akan menyuruh Tao membawa segala kebutuhannya jika ia akan berlatih basket ataupun renang. Membawa tasnya, bajunya, sepatunya, handuknya, botol minumnya, dan banyak lagi yang harus ia bawa. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mau membantu Tao adalah Chanyeol. Saat di sekolah menengah pertama dulu,ia memang tidak memiliki teman. Karena Kris akan marah jika ia memiliki teman, apalagi sampai membelanya jika ia membully Tao nantinya. Tapi hanya Chanyeol yang ia biarkan dekat yeojachingunya itu. Entah dengan alasan apa ia membeiarkan itu._

_Kris sering menyandung kaki Tao jika yeoja itu sedang berjalan. Maka dulu kaki yeoja itu tak luput dari biru-biru yang menghias di kakinya. Kris melakukan semua itu sebenarnya untuk membuat Tao jera dan memutuskan hubungan pertunangan mereka. Tapi sayangnya Tao masih bertahan sampai sejauh itu._

_Kris juga tak segan-segan mencium yeoja lain di depan Tao walau bukan di tempat umum. Kris dengan jelas berselingkuh di depannya. Dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum di balik sandiwara menyedihkannya. Chanyeol berulang kali menasehati Kris untuk berbuat baik pada Tao. Tapi yang ada ia juga mendapat jawaban ketus dari Kris._

"_Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya, Chanyeol~ah ? Kalau kau suka, ambil saja ia buatmu."_

"_Dia yeojachingumu, Kris. Bukan barang yang bisa diambil sesuka hati."_

"_Apa peduliku ?"_

_Hingga genap satu tahun hubungan mereka, Keluarga Wu dan Keluarga Huang mengadakan pesta besar di hotel milik Keluarga Wu untuk menyampaikan berita pertunangan itu pada rekan bisnis mereka. Tapi sungguh semua kejadian di hari itu tak pernah ada dalam bayangan siapapun disana._

"_Appa, Eomma, aku minta hentikan pertunangan ini sampai disini. Aku lelah. Aku tidak mencintai Tao. Dan aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu yang lebih cantik dan sexy dari pada yeoja penyuka Panda itu hingga matanya juga memiliki lingkaran seperti Panda. Dia jelek dan jelas-jelas bukan tipe yeoja idamanku !" Kata Kris lantang di tengah orang-orang disana. Wajah Tuan Huang maupun Tuan Wu sudah memerah menahan amarah dan malu akibat perkataan Kris itu._

_Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang tengah tertunduk menahan tangis. Kris mengangkat wajah yeoja itu dan menatap langsung manik matanya dengan tajam. "Kita putus, Peach !"seringai Kris muncul. Ia tampak senang kala itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Tao. Namja itu juga melepas cincin pertunangan mereka dan menaruhnya ke dalam gelas yang dipegang oleh Tao._

_Tring._

_Bunyi cincin itu saat mencapai dasar gelas kaca di tangan Tao. Dan bersamaan itu pula tangis yang sedari tadi di bendungnya tumpah begitu saja. Kris berbalik dan pergi dengan yeoja dalam gandengannya yang Tao yakini itu adalah yeojachingu baru Kris yang bernama Xiumin, sunbae mereka di sekolah yang menjadi primadona seluruh murid Wu Junior High School._

_Tao berlari keluar untuk mencegah Kris pergi. Ia menggapai tangan Kris sambil terus terisak. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah cincin yang dilepaskan Kris tadi._

"_Kumohon Kris .. hiks .. ja.. ngan lakukan ini .. hiks .. Aku tidak ingin putus darimu." Kris menepis genggaman tangan Tao dan membentak yeoja itu._

"_Berhentilah bermimpi mendapatkanku, Huang Zi Tao ! Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi !"_

"_Hiks.. Kris.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya bersama Yeoja itu keluar dari hotel milik keluarganya._

"_Chagiya, kajja kita pulang." Ajak Henry sembari memeluk putrinya erat. Ia juga menitikkan air matanya melihat putrinya menangis dan dipermalukan di muka umum seperti itu. Ia menuntun Tao sampai ke mobil mereka. Zhoumi menyusul kemudian._

"_Aku sangat menyesal, Zhoumi. Ini semua di luar dugaan kami. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas perlakuan Kris tadi. Ia benar-benar anak yang memalukan. Tolong maafkan kami." Ujar Siwon dan Kibum yang mengejar kepergian Keluarga Huang itu._

"_Jujur aku sangat kecewa, hyung. Dan aku juga merasa pertunangan antara Kris dan Zi Tao sebaiknya tidak dilanjutkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menarik semua sahamku pada perusahaanmu. Kita akan tetap melanjutkan kerja sama ini." Ucap Zhoumi dingin dan setelah itu ia juga masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi dari sana bersama keluarga kecilnya._

_Sehari setelah kejadian memalukan itu,Tao dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena menderita demam tinggi yang tak kunjung turun. Selama sebulan penuh ia dirawat disana. Tak ada seorang pun teman sekolahnya yang menjenguk yeoja itu. Kecuali Chanyeol. Bahkan namja itu hampir setiap hari meluangkan waktunya menjenguk dan menghibur Tao._

_Perlahan, Tao kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya berkat bantuan Chanyeol. Namja itu juga mengajari Tao berbagai jurus wushu karena ia juga merupakan seorang atlet wushu dan mengajaknya berlatih dimana ia melatih wushu-nya._

_Tao dan Chanyeol semakin hari semakin dekat. Bahkan Chanyeol pun kini sudah jarang bermain dengan Kris karena namja itu tampak sibuk bergonta-ganti yeojachingu seolah mengejek Tao yang masih belum lepas dari pesona seorang Kris Wu. Tao juga mulai menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Walau sesekali Kris masih juga mengerjainya._

_Hingga setahun telah berlalu dari kejadian dimana saat Kris memutuskan Tao. Lagi-lagi yeoja itu menyewa Namsan Tower untuk semalam dan mengundang Kris kesana. Tao sebenarnya masih berniat untuk membujuk Kris agar pertunangan mereka tetap dilanjutkan walau setahun yang lalu jelas-jelas hubungan mereka sudah diputuskan. Dan ia masih mengklaim kalau hubungannya belum benar-benar berakhir dengan Kris karena ia belum mengatakan 'iya' untuk itu. Ini hanyalah keputusan sepihak dari Kris._

_Tao melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju atap menara itu. Kris bilang, ia sudah berada disana dan sedang menunggunya. Saat tiba disana, Tao memang melihat Kris yang sudah berdiri tegap di dekat gembok-gembok yang ada disana. Tapi namja itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang yeoja yang sedang ia cumbu kini. Tautan bibir mereka bahkan belum terlepas walau Kris sebenarnya sudah melihat keberadaan Tao sejak 10 detik yang lalu. 10 detik yang sangat menyiksa yeoja dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya itu._

"_Eoh, Tao~ya, kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Kris yang pura-pura baru menyadari keberadaan Tao dan segera melepas tautan bibirnya dengan yeoja dalam pelukannya itu. Tao hanya tersenyum miris sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Mianhae, aku mengganggu kalian." Tao membungkukkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari menara itu. Terlalu sesak bila melihat semua itu. Bahkan matanya sudah terasa memanas hingga bulir-bulir kristal kesedihan itu mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata tajamnya. Tao menangis dalam diamnya sambil terus berjalan tak tentu arah._

"_Zi, kaukah itu ?"suara bass seorang namja menginterupsi Tao dari sesunggukan akibat tangisnya. Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan._

"_Chanyeollie." Ucap Tao serak. Namja pemilik gigi indah putih dan bersih yang sering ditunjukkan saat ia tersenyum itu tercekat saat mendengar suara parau Tao dan langsung duduk di samping yeoja itu di. Ternyata kaki Tao melangkah ke arah taman sejak tadi ia berjalan._

"_Astaga, ternyata benar kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Bukankah kau bilang ada temu janji dengan seseorang di Namsan ?" kata Chanyeol lagi yang mengingat siang tadi Tao menolak ajakannya untuk makan malam bersama karena ia akan pergi menemui seseorang._

"_Hikss…"_

"_Omo, kau menangis ? Wae guerae ? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini ? Katakan padaku. Ayo kita hajar ia bersama." Ujar Chanyeol yang berusaha menghibur Tao sembari memeluk yeoja itu. Dirasakannya Tao menggeleng lemah dalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu juga mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis._

"_Harusnya aku menerima ajakan makan malammu tadi daripada pergi menemui orang itu." Kata Tao lemah yang masih memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol._

"_Nugu ?" Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Tao lembut._

"_Kris." Satu nama yang mampu membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Ia juga sungguh kesal dengan perbuatan Kris itu. Kalau benar ia tidak menyukai Tao dan malah membencinya, seharusnya ia tidak mengganggu yeoja itu lagi daripada mengahabiskan waktu dan tenaganya seperti yang pernah dikatakan namja itu pada Chanyeol. Lalu apa maksud dibalik perlakuan Kris pada Tao itu ?_

"_Sudah kukatakan padamu. Ia tidak baik untukmu. Harusnya kau melupakannya, Zi."_

"_Kau benar. Harusnya aku melupakannya sejak ia terus menolakku dulu. Harusnya aku tidak keras kepala untuk mendapatkannya jika aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini."_

"_Kau tahu, Zi, bahkan ada namja diluar sana yang lebih mengerti dirimu dibanding Kris. Lupakan cintamu pada Kris. Carilah orang yang mencintaimu Zi, bukan yang membencimu." Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menatap namja itu dengan mata sembabnya dan hidung memerah._

"_Mana ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja jelek sepertiku."_

"_Siapa yang mengatakan kau jelek, Zi ? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari selingkuhan-selingkuhan Kris itu. Hanya saja kau kurang seksi dibanding mereka." gurau Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat hadiah cubitan pada pinggangnya._

"_Hahaa.. aku bercanda Zi." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao dengan senyum lima jarinya. Setidaknya ia sudah melihat Tao yang mulai terhibur dengan candaannya._

"_Chanyeolli, bantu aku mencari namja yang mengerti aku seperti yang kau katakan tadi ne."_

"_Woaah, kau mau move on, Zi ?"_

"_Haiissh, sudahlah. Katakan saja kau mau atau tidak ?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Tao itu._

"_Untuk apa kau mencarinya kalau kau sudah melihatnya tepat di depan matamu ?" ucap Chanyeol lagi kini dengan nada serius._

"_Maksudmu ?"_

"_Kau tahu maksudku, Huang Zi Tao." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Tao. Tiba-tiba atmosfer gugup meliputinya kini._

"_Kau menyukaiku, Chan ?" tanya Tao yang juga ikut berdiri dan menghentikan langkah namja tinggi itu dengan pertanyaannya._

"_Sejak kapan ?" tanya Tao lagi._

"_Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu pada hari pertama penerimaan murid baru di sekolah."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku ?"_

"_Karena aku tahu kau pasti menolakku dan lebih memilih terus mengejar Kris. Lagipula saat itu kau adalah yeojachingunya Kris. Tidak mungkin aku menghianati sahabatku sendiri biarpun ia tidak mencintai yeojachingunya." Perkataan Chanyeol seakan membuka kesadaran Tao. Ia memang terlalu buta akan kekagumannya pada Kris dan tak menyadari bagaimana keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Tao berlari memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang yang tentu saja membuat namja itu terkejut._

"_Kalau begitu, aku terima pernyataan cintamu barusan, Chanyoellie." Kata Tao malu-malu dibalik jaket tebal Chanyeol. Namja itu tersenyum dan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao._

"_Apakah perkataanku barusan terkesan seperti sebuah pernyataan cintaku terhadap seorang yeoja bernama Huang Zi Tao ?"_

"_Ku anggap itu 'IYA' !" jawab Tao dengan semangat. Dan di hati kecilnya, ia bertekad akan belajar mencintai namja ini dan merelakan Kris yang memang tidak menyukainya._

_Berita mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dan Tao juga mulai tersebar di sekolah mereka. Dan sejak itu pula hubungan Chanyeol dan Kris semakin merenggang. Kris tampak selalu mengindarinya. Bahkan pernah Kris memukulnya di depan Tao sambil meneriakkan kata "PENGHIANAT" pada namja itu._

_Dan hubungan Tao dan Chanyeol terus berlanjut hingga mereka tamat dari sekolah menengah pertama. Chanyeol melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah seni SM Art School. Ia memang memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang penyanyi dan pengarang lagu. Sementara Tao melanjutkan sekolahnya di Wu High School atas permintaan orang tua Kris yang memohon pada orangtuanya. Dan jadilah Kris dan Tao kembali bersekolah pada sekolah yang sama. Tapi sejak mereka menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas itu, Kris tak pernah lagi menganggunya. Bahkan keduanya saling menganggap seperti orang tidak mengenal. Sampai saat mereka menduduki bangku kelas 3, Kris tiba-tiba melakukan sikap egoisnya kembali pada Tao dengan alasan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Aku tak pernah menyangka masa lalu kalian menjadi serumit ini, Tao~ya. Aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ada di posisimu saat itu." Kata Kyungsoo yang begitu terpana mendengar semua cerita Tao. Yeoja itu bahkan balik menggenggam tangan Tao untuk menyalurkan semangatnya pada yeoja itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan dibayangkan, Soo~ya." Kata Tao sambil terkekeh. Keduanya kembali hening selama beberapa saat.

"Lalu, kenapa Kris sekarang tiba-tiba datang kembali pada kehidupan kalian, Tao~ya ? Bukankah selama 2 tahun ini kalian biasa-biasa saja bahkan saling bersikap saling tidak mengenal." Tao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyung." Jawab Tao lemas.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Terutama antara kau, Kris, dan Luhan."

"Ku harap juga begitu."

.

.

.

…

**~ E N D ~**

…

.

.

.

**Hehee… engga deng. Becanda kok author. Ini FF masih TBC kok kalo yang ngasi review orangnya nambah.**

**Eotte ? Chapter kali ini panjang banget ya ? Kalian sampe bosen ya bacanya saking kepanjangan dan gaje gini ? Mian ne, soalnya pikiran author juga lagi terbagi-bagi dengan para Pe-eR yang udah nunggu author buat dikerjain. Ini FF juga Author kerjain pake sistem kebut. Jadi absurb deh FF-nya.**

**Masih berminat buat nunggu kelanjutan FF ini gak ? Author ragu, apakah para reader suka sama FF ini atau engga. Soalnya yang ngasi komentar buat ini FF sedikit. Author sempet loh berpikiran buat ngegantungin ini FF. Tapi berkat nasehat dari mama Author, yang bilang kalau **_**setiap cerita itu harus punya bagian ending-nya**_**, yaahh Author jadi semangat lagi deh buat lanjutan ini FF. #maafAuthorJadiCurhat**

**Ada yang mau kasih saran dan pendapatan buat FF ini ? Boleh kok. Dengan senang hati Author menerima saran dan pendapat kalian. **

**Mian karena author kali ini engga balas review kalian. Tapi setidaknya author memahami keinginan kalian buat ngelanjut FF ini. Gomawo .. jeongmal gomawo atas semua dukungan kalian yang nyuruh author buat ngelanjut FF ini. Seneng banget waktu baca semua review kalian loh :D **

_**BIG THANK'S to :**_

**wuziper | LVenge | HUANGYUE | Xyln | shoffy. xoxo | celindazifan | FanFan Panda| baby panda93 | icegreentealatte | Aiko Michishige | Bunda Tao | Kirei Thelittlethieves | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | annisa. rizkyd1 | annisakkamjong | aydy. pc | indri. tarigansilangit | nobodywithyou11 | rahmiieda. yollanda | anis. l. mufidah | kthk2 | Guest | ****Woollahuang6825 | renachun  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 5**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy Love ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya …**_

"_Aku tak pernah menyangka masa lalu kalian menjadi serumit ini, Tao~ya. Aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ada di posisimu saat itu." Kata Kyungsoo yang begitu terpana mendengar semua cerita Tao. Yeoja itu bahkan balik menggenggam tangan Tao untuk menyalurkan semangatnya pada yeoja itu._

"_Kalau begitu jangan dibayangkan, Soo~ya." Kata Tao sambil terkekeh. Keduanya kembali hening selama beberapa saat._

"_Lalu, kenapa Kris sekarang tiba-tiba datang kembali pada kehidupan kalian, Tao~ya ? Bukankah selama 2 tahun ini kalian biasa-biasa saja bahkan saling bersikap saling tidak mengenal." Tao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar._

"_Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyung." Jawab Tao lemas._

"_Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Terutama antara kau, Kris, dan Luhan."_

"_Ku harap juga begitu."_

.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Nona Lu, lusa sekolah kita akan bertanding basket dengan SM Art Senior High School. Jadi kau harus datang untuk melihatku, arra ?" pinta Sehun yang terdengar seperti memaksa itu. Luhan melirik dengan ujung matanya ke arah Sehun. _Melihatnya bertanding ? Jangan harap ! _batin Luhan. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Kris juga akan bermain disana nantinya, ia benar-benar tidak akan datang. Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Ne. aku akan datang. Tenang saja." Ucap Luhan malas. _'Karena aku ingin melihat keringat yang membasahi tubuh pangeranku.'_ Tambah Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Pertandingannya diadakan di gedung olahraga sekolah kita jam 4. Datanglah setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Nona Lu."

"Untuk apa ?" Luhan semakin menatap sengit Sehun yang masih asik memakan makan siangnya. Kurang kerjaan sekali ia datang sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Untuk memijiti badanku. Hahaa…."

"YAAK KAU !" Luhan langsung memberikan serangan sendok yang dipegangnya tadi ke kepala Sehun. Dan namja yang terkenal dengan pokerface yang mirip Kris itu hanya mengaduh sambil menghindari serangan sang empu sendok.

"Kau galak sekali, Nona Lu."

"Biar saja." Jawab Luhan tak peduli dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada makanan di depannya sementara Sehun masih asik memperhatikannya.

"Sehuuuuunn !" teriakan seorang namja membuat keduanya menoleh dan mendapati namja tan itu sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa Kai ?" tanya Sehun setelah namja yang masih memakai pakaian basketnya itu sampai di meja mereka.

"Cepat selesaikan makan siangmu, dan ganti bajumu. Kita akan berlatih seharian. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Seonsaengnim untuk mengizinkan kita tidak masuk kelas setelah ini." Jelas Kai pada Sehun yang menjadi anggota baru di tim basket sekolah mereka ini. Sehun merupakan atlet basket berbakat di sekolahnya dulu di China, jadi tidak heran jika ia sudah menjadi anggota tim inti semudah ini biarpun ia murid pindahan.

"Apakah Kris ikut berlatih hari ini ?" kini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ani. Ia sedang pergi menemui kapten basket SM Art Senior High School. Jadi ia akan ikut latihan nanti sore. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dengan intens. Membuat yeoja cantik di depannya tidak nyaman karena tatapan intimidasi itu.

"Mwo ? Pergilah cepat. Kai itu wakil kapten, dan jika ia sudah kesal, ia bisa mengamuk lebih mengerikan dari Kris."

"Kau menyukai Kris ne ?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya . Yeoja itu menatap Sehun gugup.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Oh !" sentak Luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Kata Sehun datar yang wajahnya itu. Kali ini wajah itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Marah ? Mungkin. Tapi marah karena apa ?

"Kenapa ia ?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pertandingan solo seusai pertandingan tim kita nantinya." Kata Kris pada namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya yang diketahui sebagai kapten basket SM Art Senior High School.

"Maksudmu Kris~ssi ?" tanya namja itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku menantang salah satu anggotamu untuk duel denganku, Suho~ssi. One by one. Eotte ?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memilih anggotaku nanti. Bagaimana dengan Jongdae ?"

"Aku ingin yang menjadi lawanku nanti adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi dia tidak akan ikut di pertandingan nanti. Ia akan mengikuti perlombaan musik."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menganggap tim basket kalian lemah dan takut pada tim kami." Ucap Kris dengan nada rendah. Suho yang mendengarnya seakan merasa namja didepannya kini sedang merendahkan harga diri tim basket sekolah mereka. Namja berwajah malaikat itu masih berkepala dingin biarpun namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Sikap dan sifat angkuh Kris kambuh jika hal yang menjadi keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Kris~ssi."

"Why not, KIM-JOON-MYUN ?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depan sekolah yeojachingu-nya dengan motor sport kesayangannya yang menjadi sandarannya. Hari ini mereka bermaksud untuk pulang bersama dan jalan-jalan sore, mungkin. Banyak siswi Wu SHS yang melihat namja itu sambil tersenyum, bahkan ada pula dari mareka yang mengerlingkan matanya. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah manis. Jangan lupakan wajah Chanyeol yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kris ataupun Sehun di sekolah mereka, jadi wajar saja jika ia juga menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan Wu SHS. Terlebih ia saat ini masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan atribut SM Art SHS pada almamaternya. Ini juga merupakan kali pertama Chanyeol menjemput Tao pulang sekolah tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Eoh, Chanyeol~ah, kau menjemputku ? Hey bro, tenanglah aku tidak lupa jalan pulang ke apartemenmu. Lagipula aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Aku latihan." Kata Sehun yang menghampiri sepupunya itu dan merangkulnya. Kedua tangannya menenteng beberapa botol minuman. Ia masih memakai pakaian basketnya dengan keringat yang mengalir dari dahi dan lehernya.

"Kau bau Sehun~ah. Minggirlah. Aku kemari untuk menjemput yeojachinguku. Kau kira aku mau menjemputmu ?" canda Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Sehun melepas rangkulannya.

"Haiissh, sepupu macam apa kau ini. Lalu, mana yeojachingumu itu ? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Memangnya kalian belum pernah bertemu ? Dia bilang dia sudah pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah ? Siapa namanya ?"

"Chaaanniiieee …." suara teriakan seorang yeoja yang sangat dihapalnya itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Nah itu dia." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada yeoja yang berlari kecil dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Eoh ? Tao ? Kau Tao kan ?" tanya Sehun pada yeoja yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. Ia mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah wajah Tao. Yeoja itu spontan melihat kearahnya. Ia masih kurang hapal dengan nama-nama murid di sekolah barunya ini. Lagipula, ia dan Tao hanya berkenalan sekali dan jarang bertemu.

"Eoh, ada Sehun disini. Annyeong." Sapa yeoja itu.

"Dia ini yeojachinguku. Cantikkan ?" kata Chanyeol bangga sembari merangkul Tao. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian namjachingunya.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau ini yeojachingunya sepupuku yang bodoh ini ya ? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu waktu itu." Kata Sehun yang berniat untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, namja itu terpancing dengan kata-kata Sehun. Ia menggosokkan kepala Sehun ke bawah dengan tangan kirinya yang dikepalkan. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti, hanya sebagai hukuman gurauan saja, yang membuat Tao tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Ya ya ya ! Hentikan bodoh !"

"Kau ini, awas saja kalau kau berani menggoda yeojachinguku. Akan kubuat kau tidur diluar." Ancam Chanyeol mengingat ia dan sepupunya ini tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama.

"Hahaa.. sudah lah Channie. Kasihan Sehun." Tao akhirnya melerai keduanya.

"Dia menyebalkan, Zi. Oh ne, mana kedua sahabatmu itu ? Kau bilang ingin mengenalkannya padaku ?"

"Mereka terkena sibuk dadakan begitu melihat Kai dan Kris jalan bersama." Kata Tao yang mengingat kejadian mengesalkan di depan kelasnya tadi sebelum ia menghampiri namjachingunya.

"Kris ?" kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba murung. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya sebelah pada Tao sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

"YAK KAU !" teriak Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Tao tertawa.

"Sudahlah, ja kita pergi." Ajak Tao sembari sedikit berjinjit memakaikan helm yang disangkutkan namja itu pada stang motornya pada kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang memakainya. Hari ini aku lupa membawa satu helm lagi." Chanyeol melepas helm itu dari kepalanya dan memasangkannya di kepala Tao. "Ingat, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sambungnya lagi sebelum Tao sempat membuka mulutnya. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum atas perhatian yang diberikan sang namjachingu.

"Ja, naiklah. Kemana kita pergi setelah ini, Tuan Putri ?"

"Terserahmu, Tuan Pangeran." Jawab Tao lagi yang sudah duduk di belakang Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh namja itu dari belakang.

Chanyeol mengarahkan motornya ke café dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Tao. Kedua insan itu tak berniat makan. Hanya ingin minum sekaligus melepas rindu, begitulah alasan Chanyeol menjemput Tao tadi.

"Lusa sekolah kita akan bertanding basket." Kata Chanyeol yang membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk.

"Oh ne, aku sudah dengar soal itu. Hanya pertandingan persahabatan kan ? Lebih baik kau fokus pada perlombaan musikmu, Channie. Kau kan tidak ikut bertanding nantinya."

"Itu yang membuatku bingung, Zi." Tao mengerutkan kedua alisnya keatas. Sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kapten basket sekolah kalian mengajakku berduel."

"Kris ?" Tao semakin penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Namja di depannya menghembuskan nadasnya kasar sebelum menjawab.

"Hmm. Dia menantang sekolah kami untuk pertandingan solo one by one antara aku dengan dia. Bagaimana menurutmu, Zi ?"

"Jangan terima tantangan itu ! Aku yakin Suho pasti sudah mengatakannya pada Kris kalau kau tidak akan ikut dalam pertandingan nanti. Namja itu pasti hanya ingin mengerjaimu, Channie." Jawab Tao tegas dan yakin. Karena ia sudah mengenal baik semua anggota basket SM Art School.

"Tapi kalau aku menolaknya, ia akan memandang rendah tim kami, Zi. Ia tidak ingin aku digantikan oleh orang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perlombaan musikmu ?" keduanya kembali hening setelah pertanyaan Tao yang membuat keduanya dilema. "Kris gila. Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Kata Tao lagi yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Zi ?" Chanyeol memegang tangan yeojachingunya yang sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal itu.

"Aku ingin menemui naga pirang itu. Ini pasti hanya akal-akalan dia saja, Channie. Dia tidak hanya ingin bertanding denganmu. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik rencananya." Ucap Tao setengah berteriak hingga pengunjung café yang lainnya memandang mereka.

"Zi, duduklah. Orang-orang melihat kita. Tenanglah, chagi. Kau tidak perlu menemuinya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tantangannya itu." Kata Chanyeol yang membuat Tao duduk kembali. Yeoja itu menatap kesal namjachingunya.

"Mwo ? Menerimanya ? Bagaimana dengan per-"

"Sssttt. Masih ada perlombaan lain di lain waktu. Percayalah dengan keputusanku ini, Zi." Chanyeol menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Tao untuk menyuruh yeoja itu diam. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang mampu meluluhkan hati Tao dari amarahnya.

"Hmm. Mau bagaimana lagi ? Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu karena dia nanti, awas saja."

"Ne, aku berjanji akan hati-hati. Gomawo sudah mempercayaiku, chagiya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kekhawatiran Tao.

.

.

.

.

"Kris."

"Eoh, Eomma ? Tumben sekali jam segini kalian ada di rumah." Namja pemilik rambut blonde pirang itu menoleh dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yeoja kelahiran asli Canada yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga rumahnya setelah melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

"Eoh, ada Appa juga ?" namja itu sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya begitu melihat sang Appa sedang berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Hm. Duduklah." Suruh namja paruh baya itu dengan suara beratnya. Kris hanya menurut tanpa banyak bertanya dan duduk dihadapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa menolak kami lagi, Kris. Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan rekan bisnis Appa. Mereka menawarkan saham yang lumayan besar pada perusahaan kita."

"WMO ? Appa menjualku demi saham itu ?" ucap Kris dengan nada tinggi. Ia juga menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak menjualmu, Kris ! Aku hanya menjodohkanmu. Jangan permalukan kami lagi seperti waktu itu !" kata Appa Kris dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dengan anak semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan sang istri hanya bisa mengelus bahu sang suami agar tidak terlalu terbawa emosi.

"Kau harus menuruti perjodohan kali ini, Kris. Bulan depan saat ulang tahun anak teman Appa itu pertunangan kalian akan kami laksanakan." Ucap sang Eomma juga sambil menatap Kris yang sedang mengusak rambutnya hingga terlihat acak-acakan.

"Dengan siapa ?" tanya Kris lemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengan anak tunggal Keluarga Xi. Namanya Xi Luhan. Kami yakin kau sudah mengenal yeoja itu. Karena ia bersekolah di Wu High School dan setingkat denganmu."

"Lu-Luhan ?" ulang Kris lagi yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri. Namja itu hanya bisa menatap miris kedua orangtuanya dan meratapi kebodohannya sendiri. Kebodohan akan ingatannya mengenai perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya sebelumnya. Ia merasa menyesal.

Menyesal ? Ya, Kris menyesal telah membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Tao waktu itu dan membiarkan yeoja itu dengan 'mantan' sahabatnya bersama. Tapi apa alasan di balik penyesalan itu ?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana SM Art School dan Wu High School akan melaksanakan pertandingan sahabat antar tim basket sekolah mereka. Tampak para murid dari kedua sekolah itu sudah memenuhi bangku penonton dalam gedung olahraga Wu High School yang super besar itu. Para penonton itu didominasi oleh yeoja. Dan teriakan mereka menyerukan yelyel masing-masing sekolah sudah terdengar sejak pertanding belum dimulai.

Tampak Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao yang memasuki ruang persiapan untuk para atlit dengan botol minuman ditangan mereka masing-masing. Sesampainya disana, hanya Tao yang memisahkan diri dan menghampiri tim SM Art School, lebih tepatnya yeoja itu menghampiri namjachingunya.

Kris sempat ingin menampilkan senyumnya saat melihat kedatangan Tao. Tapi niat itu seakan hilang begitu melihat yeoja bersurai hitam itu malah membelokkan langkah kakinya mendekati Chanyeol yang sekilas dilihatnya seperti tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Kris." Luhan menepuk pundak namja yang sedang terbengong itu pelan. Kris langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yeoja yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ini untukmu." Luhan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral itu pada Kris. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak usah berbuat baik padaku kalau kau hanya ingin menarik perhatianku. Aku tahu maksudmu." Ucap Kris tajam yang langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam menuju loker penyimpanan.

"Hey, Nona Lu. Kau terlambat. Padahal kan aku sudah bilang datanglah setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kenapa kau malah datang lima menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai ?" ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan yang sontak saja membuat yeoja itu terkejut. Luhan sedikit tersentak mundur.

"Eoh, apa ini ? Minum untukku ? Wooaah, gomawo Nona Lu. Kau baik sekali." Kata Sehun yang langsung merampas botol minuman itu dari tangan Luhan. Yeoja itu hanya menatap Sehun sengit lalu pergi dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

"Dia kenapa ?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan pergi sambil membawa botol minuman itu.

"Aku ragu bisa menang kali ini." Kata Kai pada Kyungsoo yang membantunya merapikan barang-barang dalam tas namja itu.

"Wae ? Biasanya kalian tidak perduli seberapa kuat lawan kalian nantinya."

"Sejak kemarin Kris terlihat aneh sekali. Hari ini juga. Aku yakin pikirannya sedang tidak pada pertandingan ini saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada namjachingunya itu untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir sang namja.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus mengambil alih semua kelalaian Kris nantinya."

"Tapi lawan kami juga kelihatannya tangguh. Lihat saja namja yang paling tinggi itu." Kai menunjuk namja tertinggi dalam tim SM Art School. Kyungsoo ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang ditunjuk Kai. Dan setelah itu juga ia membulatkan matanya. Yeoja ini memang suka sekali membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah besar itu.

"Kai~ah, kenapa Tao dekat sekali dengan namja itu ? Apa namja itu adalah namjachingunya Tao ya ? Tampan juga." Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar Kai walau suasana disana sudah sangat ramai.

"Ekhem. Apa yang kau katakan, Soo~ah ?" tanya Kai sambil menatap yeojachingunya dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"A-ani. Hehee. Sudah sana, lakukan pemanasan seperti yang lainnya." Yeoja itu mendorong badan Kai pelan yang ditanggapi Kai dengan helaan nafas saja.

.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan suara riuh ricuh pendukung masing-masing sekolah. Lemparan bola yang dilakukan wasit langsung dikuasi oleh Suho sang kapten basket SM Art School. Emosi Kris mulai bermain, tapi ia tidak boleh kalap dulu jika tidak ingin permainannya malah mengacaukan strategi yang sudah mereka susun tadi.

*Skip time

Ini adalah detik-detik terakhir pertandingan. Tim Wu High School tertinggal 2 angka dari Tim SM Art School. Entah kenapa permainan Kris kali ini sangat-sangat jelek. Dan sedari tadi hanya Sehun dan Kai yang berhasil melakukan permainan dengan sangat baik.

Waktu tinggal 7 detik lagi sebelum pertandingan benar-benar berakhir dan Tim SM Art School dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Tapi Tim Wu High School membuat strategi dadakan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Kai merebut bola dari tangan Kris yang akan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring tepat di bawah ring itu. Namja berkulit tan itu lalu melemparkan bola kepada Sehun yang berada di daerah three shot yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik oleh namja albino itu. Selanjutnya bola dilempar ke dalam ring dari tempatnya tepat 2 detik sebelum pertandingan berakhir.

_Pprrriiiiittt !_

Suara peluit panjang yang ditiup oleh wasit menandakan pertandingan berakhir. Dan yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah Tim Basket Wu High dengan unggul 1 point. Kris tersenyum puas atas kerja sama dan kerja keras timnya. Jeda 15 menit sebelum pertandingan solo antara Kris dan Chanyeol dimulai.

"Kau lelah, Channie ?" tanya Tao lembut sambil mengelap keringat di wajah Chanyeol. Namja itu lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Sedikit. Bagaimana permainanku tadi ? Keren tidak ?" tanya Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya yang membuat Tao terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu Pe-De Tuan Park. Kau memang keren. Lihatlah, ternyata penggemarmu banyak juga ya. Jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka itu adalah selingkuhanmu."

"Yak chagiya. Aku ini namja setia. Mana mungkin aku menduakan yeoja cantik dihadapanku ini, eoh ?"

"Kau menggodaku, Channie."

"Ani, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Eoh, Zi~ya, apakah kau merasa kalau Kris sedari tadi memperhatikan kita ?"

"Ani. Wae ?"

"Dia melihat ke arah kita sejak tadi. Lebih tepatnya melihat ke arahmu."

"Biar saja. Apa peduliku ?" jawab Tao cuek yang masih sibuk memberikan Chanyeol minuman dan handuk kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris seperti yang dilakukan oleh namjachingunya.

"Zi, seandainya aku kalah dari Kris, apa kau akan berpaling dariku ?"

"Mwo ? Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini terlalu banyak berkhayal. Memangnya kau mau aku meninggalkanmu sungguhan ?"

"Aku bisa gila tanpamu, Zi."

"Ya, Chanyeol~ah, bersiap-siaplah. Nanti saja kalian lanjutkan kencan itu." Ujar Suho yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Sementara teman-teman setimnya malah menertawakan Chanyeol karena ucapan sang kapten.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Park Chanyeol. Haha, sudahlah sana. Hwaiting ne ! Kau pasti bisa menang dari naga pirang itu. Kami semua percaya padamu." Kata Tao lagi memberi semangat.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan dimana Kris dan seorang wasit sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan. Belum jauh Chanyeol berjalan, namja itu kembali berbalik dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi yeojachingunya, yang langung memunculkan semburat merah di wajah putih Tao. Kris yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari biasanya saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Are you ready, Wu ?"

"Always, Park !" smirk Kris yang kemudian dengan cekatan merebut bola yang baru saja dilempar oleh wasit ke udara.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan peraturan yang mereka sepakati bersama. Memasukkan bola ke dalam ring sebanyak yang keduanya bisa lakukan dalam waktu 15 menit. Dan point tiap pemain akan dikurangi jika ada yang berbuat curang.

5 menit berlalu dan Kris masih kalah 2 point dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mendapatkan 3 point. Permainan semakin panas pada menit ke 10. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kris, namja itu berkali-kali melakukan pelanggaran pada Chanyeol dan membuat namja yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya itu terjatuh berkali-kali akibat dorongannya.

Semua kecewa melihat permainan Kris itu. Bahkan siswa SM Art School tak ayak berpikir kalau Kris ingin berbuat curang pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan si pirang itu ?" gumam Kai yang duduk di samping Sehun membuat namja berkulit seputih susu itu menoleh padanya karena suara Kai masih dapat ia dengar.

"Molla. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau ia akan kalah." Kai berdecih pelan lalu kembali memperhatikan dua namja yang sedang bertanding itu.

Sementara di bangku penonton lainnya, Tao terlihat gusar tiap kali ia melihat namjachingu-nya terjatuh karena dorongan Kris. Ia memangku kedua tangannya yang terkepal dengan wajah memerah. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengusap pundak Tao lembut untuk menenangkannya. Mereka juga terlihat gusar dengan sikap Kris yang kasar itu. Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan yang biasa dilakukan antar sekolah. Kenapa Kris bersikap berlebihan seakan ia sedang memperebutkan piala NBA ?

Hingga menit terakhir Chanyeol masih memimpin dengan point terbanyak. Sebenarnya Kris memasukkan bola lebih banyak dari Chanyeol, hanya saja akibat pelanggaran yang dibuatnya, ia harus kehilangan point-point itu.

_Pprriiittt !_

Permainan berakhir dengan kekalahan Kris dan Chanyeol yang terhempas keras di lantai lapangan itu setelah sebelumnya Kris sempat mendorong namja itu untuk merebut bola di tangan Chanyeol. Dan sebagai akibatnya Chanyeol tidak bisa berjalan karena kakinya terkilir.

Teman-teman setim-nya langsung menghampiri Chanyeol untuk memapah namja itu ke pinggir lapangan dan mendapati pertolongan pertama. Begitu juga Tao yang langsung berlari mendekati namjachingunya. Sementara Kris ia hanya diam berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang masih terduduk. Tanpa niatan untuk membantunya berdiri, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol hampa.

"Sudah ku duga kalau kau hanya ingin menyakitinya, Kris." Kata Tao yang berdiri tepat di depan namja yang menyebabkan kaki Chanyeol terkilir itu.

Kris baru menyadari kalau yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini bersarang dipikirannya ada di depannya. Ia berniat untuk menggapai tangan Tao, namun yeoja itu dengan cepat menghindari tangan Kris dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Seperti tatapan kemarahan bercampur kekecewaan, dan kesedihan. Tatapan yang sama saat ia lihat saat 4 tahun yang lalu dimana ia memutuskan yeoja itu.

"Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menerima tantanganmu itu. Anggapanku salah tentangmu, Kris." Dan setelah itu, Kris melihat Tao yang pergi dari hadapannya dan mengikuti gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang memapah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan ? Aarrggh …" Kris menggeram tertahan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kris ? Ayo kita pulang. Ibumu menelponku untuk menyuruhmu mengantarkanku." Kata yeoja yang baru saja menghampiri Kris yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan suara lembutnya. Kris melirik sekilas dan berjalan tanpa membalas ucapan yeoja itu dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih ia taruh di lokernya. Yeoja itu hanya mengikuti langkah Kris dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di mobil Kris. Namja itu duduk di bangku supir dan yeoja itu duduk disampingnya. Kalian tentu tahu siapa yeoja itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, calon tunangannya.

"Kris, kulihat permainanmu sangat kacau hari ini. Kenapa ? Apa kau sedang ada masalah ?" tanya Luhan saat mobil Kris mulai melaju. Namja itu hanya diam dan fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Mendapati Kris yang hanya diam saja, Luhan kembali bertanya pada namja disampingnya itu.

"Kris, apa kau sudah tahu tentang pertunangan kita bulan depan ?"

"Kris ? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ?"

"Kris-"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM, XI LUHAN?" teriak Kris yang seketika itu juga ia mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Untung saja mobilnya sedang melaju di pinggir dan jalanan tidak padat seperti biasanya, jadi pengguna mobil lainnya tidak terkejut dengan rem dadakan Kris itu.

Luhan masih mengatur detak jantungnya berdetak cepat karena masih shok dengan perbuatan Kris barusan. Yeoja itu memegangi dada kirinya dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

"Turun." Kata Kris tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Tap-"

"TURUN KUBILANG !" bentak Kris lagi yang membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata penuh kilatan marah Kris itu.

"Mianhae." Kata Luhan pelan dengan suara parau. Yeoja itu tengah menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah. Tapi dari nada berbicaranya, sudah bisa dipastikan tak lama lagi ia akan menangis.

Luhan keluar dari mobil Kris dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencengkram kuat tali tas sandangnya. Dan setelah itu ia mendengar mobil Kris yang melaju meninggalkannya sendirian di pinggir jalan. Luhan tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya. Yeoja itu menangis tanpa suara. Diabaikan oleh orang yang kita sukai itu memang sangat menyesakkan.

Hari mulai gelap saat Sehun mengendarai motor sepupunya untuk pulang. Karena kaki Chanyeol terkilir dan ia tidak bisa mengendarai motor, jadilah Sehun yang memakai motor itu sementara Chanyeol diantar ke apartemen dengan mobil jemputan Tao.

Ditengah perjalanan, di kejauhan Sehun melihat siluet seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Semakin dekat ia merasa semakin mengenali yeoja itu. Namja itu menghentikan motornya tepat di depan Luhan yang masih menguraikan air matanya.

"Nona Lu ?" panggil Sehun pelan. Yeoja itu baru tersadar saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali itu memanggil namanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Eoh, kau menangis Nona Lu ? Wae guerae ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Sehun spontan turun dari motor sepupunya itu dan mendekati Luhan sembari menghapus bulir-bulir air yang sudah menganak sungai di wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang." Kata Sehun yang menarik tangan kiri Luhan mendekati motor. Yeoja itu hanya menurut tanpa banyak ocehan seperti biasanya. Sehun lalu memakaikan helm yang tadi ia gunakan pada kepala Luhan karena ia hanya membawa satu helm saja.

"Ayo naik." Kata Sehun lagi yang mendapati Luhan masih berdiri di samping motor itu. "Tenang saja. Aku ini bukan orang jahat yang akan menculikmu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ayo naik." Suruh Sehun lagi. Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan naik ke motor itu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Lalu meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan ditaruhnya kedua tangan mungil itu melingkari perutnya. "Saat naik motor seperti ini, kau harus berpegangan. Kalau tidak kau akan jatuh. Ohya, dimana rumahmu, Nona Lu ?" Luhan berbicara sedikit berbisik di tengah sesunggukannya. Kemudian namja dengan rambut putih seperti kulitnya itu melajukan motor sport sepupunya ke alamat yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

Sehun lahir besar di Seoul, jadi tidak aneh lagi jika ia hafal betul letak jalan di kota itu. Ia hanya tinggal selama 2 tahun di China saat baru memasuki Senior High School hingga ia kembali pindah ke Korea.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kurasa kita harus bicara sekarang." Ucap Kris pada orang di seberag telpon. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung meraih telponnya untuk mengutarakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu dalam pikirannya.

"_Bukankah kita sedang berbicara sekarang ?"_

"Aku ingin bertemu langsung denganmu." Terdengar dari sebarang sana namja itu berdecih sebelum berbicara kembali.

"_Tsk. Kau ingin bertemu denganku setelah membuatku kakiku terkilir ?Apa kau ingin meminta maaf padaku ? Atau malah ingin membuat kakiku patah ?"_

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Bisakah kita bertemu ?"ucap Kris lagi dengan sabar. Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa melihat Kris sekarang, ia pasti sudah melihat wajah merah Kris yang sedang menahan kesabarannya akan basa-basi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"_Wae ? Kau rindu padaku ?Cih, apakah ini berhubungan dengan Zi Tao-ku ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuat telinga Kris panas mendengar kata 'Zi Tao-ku' yang diucapkan namja itu._

'Hell ! Dia milikku !' batin Kris. Ya, Zi Tao milikmu Kris, tapi itu 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum kau memutuskannya dan menduakannya.

"Ya." Jawab Kris singkat. Chanyeol tampak diam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan 'mantan sahabat'-nya itu. Apakah ada istilah 'mantan sahabat' menurut kalian ?

"_Kau masih ingat dimana letak apartemenku ?"_

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Setelah itu Kris mengganti pakaiannya dan segera melajukan mobilnya di jalanan yang menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Ia masih mengingat tempat itu, biarpun sudah lama ia tidak pergi kesana.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kris sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen namja yang ia telpon tadi. Sedikit ragu untuk memencet bel di samping pintu itu.

_Ting-tong._

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang tampak baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan ada sedikit air yang menetes pada kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Masuklah." Kata namja itu mempersilahkan Kris masuk. Kris masuk dan duduk dalam ruang tamu apartemen besar itu. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan dan sesekali terdengar suara namja itu meringis menahan sakit. Ia lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Bicaralah." Kata Chanyeol lagi setelah mendapat keheningan diantara mereka. Terlalu kaku setelah mereka lama tidak bertemu dan mengobrol.

"Aku minta maaf atas kakimu."

"Hanya itu ?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku minta lepaskan Tao sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu lama." Mata Chanyeol seketika itu juga menjadi sendu setelah mendengar perkataan Kris yang memintanya untuk melepaskan orang yang sudah ia sayangi selama ini.

"Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya ke arah sofa yang kosong. Terlalu malas untuk menatap mata Kris yang memohon itu.

"Aku mohon padamu." Ucap Kris bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ck ! Kau memohon pada seorang 'penghianat', Kris ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan nada penekanan pada kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku lelah harus berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Tao disekitarku."

"Wae ? Kau baru sadar kalau kau menyukainya ? Bukankah kau memiliki banyak yeojachingu di sekolahMU, Kris ? Kenapa harus Tao lagi ? Bukankah dulu yang sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau membenci Tao ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sarkatisnya membuat Kris dengan terpaksa mengenang kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya pada yeoja yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu.

"Bukankah ini tujuan dari taruhan kita, Kris ? Kau bahkan menjadikan Tao sebagai bahan taruhanmu. Dan juga, tidak ada perjanjian untuk melepaskan Tao dalam waktu berapa lamapun aku mau. Aku mencintai Tao, Kris. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi padamu. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya."

"Taruhan itu sudah kita batalkan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau lupa kenapa aku memukulmu dan meneriakimu sebagai 'penghianat' di depan Tao saat itu ? Aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukai-nya setelah-"

"Setelah kau dihianati oleh Xiumin Noona. Iyakan ?" sambung Chanyeol dengan ucapan sinisnya.

"Bulan depan aku akan bertunangan dengan yeoja bernama Luhan. Sungguh aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu."

"Kau ingin membatalkannya dan mengecawakan orang tua-mu untuk yang kedua kalinya ?" Kris dibuat terdiam oleh pernyataan yang sempat ada dalam pikirannya itu.

"Kau licik, Kris. Tao hanya mencintaiku sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol tegas walau hatinya sebenarnya tidak setegas perkataannya barusan. Ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin kalau yeojachingu-nya itu masih menyimpan perasaan-nya pada Kris dan selama ini ia berusaha menutupinya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan merebutnya lagi darimu, Chanyeol."

"Kau sudah melepaskannya padaku, Kris. Jangan lupakan taruhan yang sudah kau buat sendiri."

"Masa bodoh dengan taruhan itu. Itu sudah berlalu. Dan aku hanya mencintai Tao." Ujar Kris yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan Chanyeol yang masih belum bergerak dengan kekalutan pikirannya sendiri.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali pada Kris, Zi. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Lirih Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar menitikan sebutir kristal bening dari mata bulat indahnya.

.

.

.

.

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

.

.

.

.

**Annyeooooonngg…. Author hadir dengan alur cerita yang makin gaje. Iya gak sih ? Iya menurut Author.**

**So, gimana ? Minat buat review dan ngikutin FF ini lagi gak ? Ini udah **_**FAST UPDATE**_** lohh !**

**Mian, kalo ceritanya makin menyebalkan dan membosankan kalian. Jujur aja Author ini penulis amatiran yang masih baru banget bergabung di dunia ke-fanfiction-an #apaantuh -_-**

**HUANGYUE : Iya, Author juga geregatan sama perlakuan Kris dulu. Yang suka nampar Kris siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao. Hehe. Ini udah cepet kan lanjutnya, chingu ? **

**YuRhachan : Nih, udah Author lanjut. Ikutin terus FF ini ya chingu **

**hunexohan : Buat ChanTao aja ? Aduh gimana ya ? Hehe. Ikutin terus kelanjutan FF ini ya chingu. Mohon dukungannya. **

**rahmiieda. yollanda : Iya chingu, gomawo atas dukungannya. Author juga jadi semangat lagi buat ngelanjut. Ikutin terus FF ini ya chingu **

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : Ini sudah dilanjut, chingu **** Ikutin terus FF ini yaa**

**wuziper : Bete sama Kris ya chingu ? Tapi semoga chingu gak ikutan bete sama FF ini. Hehe. Untuk sampe chapter berapa FF ini, Author belum memprediksi bakal sampe sepanjang apa ini FF. Tapi Author usahain buat gak terlalu panjang dan gak terlalu gaje ceritanya. Hehe. Ikutin terus FF ini ya chingu **

**annisakkamjong : Bikin Kris menderita ? Wkwk. Iya, Author juga sebel liat sikap si Kris itu. Sok jaim sama Tao-nya. Gimana chapter kali ini ? Udah cukup panjang kah ? Gomawo atas dukungan kamu chingu **

**Aiko Michishige : Ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Ikutin terus FF ini ya chingu **

**celindazifan : Hehe, iya chingu. Gomawo atas dukungan kamu. Ini sudah dilanjut. Eotte ? **** Iyadeh ntar kapan-kapan Author bantuin kamu gantungin baju yang belum di jemur #Authorsokbaik**

**XyIn : Ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Mohon dukungannya terus dan ikutin FF ini terus ya chingu **

**Fa : Gomawo chingu **** Apakah Chan akan pacaran sama Baek ? Author belum berniat buat ngeluarin Baek disini. Tapi tunggu aja kelanjutan FF ini ya chingu. Siapa tau Baek muncul.**

**Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Aduh jangan marah-marah donk chingu. Author serem liatnya. Hehe. Ikuti terus FF ini ya chingu :)**

**.**

_**BIG THANK'S to :**_

**wuziper | LVenge | HUANGYUE | Xyln | shoffy. xoxo | celindazifan | FanFan Panda| baby panda93 | icegreentealatte | Aiko Michishige | Bunda Tao | Kirei Thelittlethieves | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | annisa. rizkyd1 | annisakkamjong | aydy. pc | indri. tarigansilangit | nobodywithyou11 | **** anis. l. mufidah | kthk2 | Guest | ****Woollahuang6825 | renachun****rahmiieda. yollanda | hunexohan | YuRhachan | Fa |**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 6**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy Love ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya …**_

"_Aku minta maaf atas kakimu."_

"_Hanya itu ?" _

"_Aku minta lepaskan Tao sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu lama." _

"_Aku tidak bisa." _

"_Aku mohon padamu." _

"_Ck ! Kau memohon pada seorang 'penghianat', Kris ?" _

"_Aku lelah harus berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Tao disekitarku."_

"_Wae ? Kau baru sadar kalau kau menyukainya ? Bukankah kau memiliki banyak yeojachingu di sekolahMU, Kris ? Kenapa harus Tao lagi ? Bukankah dulu yang sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau membenci Tao ?" _

"_Bukankah ini tujuan dari taruhan kita, Kris ? Kau bahkan menjadikan Tao sebagai bahan taruhanmu. Dan juga, tidak ada perjanjian untuk melepaskan Tao dalam waktu berapa lamapun aku mau. Aku mencintai Tao, Kris. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi padamu. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya."_

"_Taruhan itu sudah kita batalkan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau lupa kenapa aku memukulmu dan meneriakimu sebagai 'penghianat' di depan Tao saat itu ? Aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukai-nya setelah-"_

"_Setelah kau dihianati oleh Xiumin Noona. Iyakan ?" _

"_Bulan depan aku akan bertunangan dengan yeoja bernama Luhan. Sungguh aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu."_

"_Kau ingin membatalkannya dan mengecawakan orang tua-mu untuk yang kedua kalinya ?" _

"_Kau licik, Kris. Tao hanya mencintaiku sekarang." _

"_Aku akan merebutnya lagi darimu, Chanyeol."_

"_Kau sudah melepaskannya padaku, Kris. Jangan lupakan taruhan yang sudah kau buat sendiri."_

"_Masa bodoh dengan taruhan itu. Itu sudah berlalu. Dan aku hanya mencintai Tao." _

"_Cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali pada Kris, Zi. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." _

.

**Chapter 6**

"Kai, bagaimana ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat resah setelah sempat melihat Sehun yang menghampiri Luhan mengantar yeoja itu pulang. Ia sedang berada dalam mobil Kai saat itu.

"Bagaimana apanya ?" Kai balik bertanya. Ia melirik yeojachingunya dari ujung matanya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan ?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Terkadang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo itu tak ayal membuatnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Itu kan bagus. Lagipula Sehun memang menyukai Luhan." Kai melihat Kyungsoo sekilas. Yeoja itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir keras saat itu.

"Wae ? Apa karena Luhan menyukai Kris ? Lagipula, aku merasa kalau Kris itu malah menyukai Tao. Walau ia dulu selalu mengatakan kalau ia membenci Tao."

"Jeongmal ? Padahal Luhan dan Kris itu akan bertunangan sebentar lagi."

"MWO ?" teriak Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan memegangi dadanya.

"YAK ! Babo ! Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku kaget, eoh ?" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Ehehee, mian chagiya. Aku hanya terlalu kaget. Kau tahu dari mana mereka akan bertunangan ?" Kai nyengir watados.

"Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Mereka dijodohkan."

"Jeongmal ? Aigoo, kenapa bule pirang itu tidak mengatakannya padaku ?"

"Kau tahu Kai, sebenarnya Tao dan Kris itu juga pernah berpacaran dulu. Bahkan mereka pernah bertunangan. Tapi hanya setahun dan kemudian mereka putus." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan tenangnya. Ia melupakan janjinya pada Tao untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Haahh, dasar Kyungsoo yang polos.

"MWOOO ?!" teriak Kai lagi sampai ia mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"YAK PABOO ! KAU INGIN KITA MATI ?"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mungkin adalah salah satu dari hari terburuk yang pernah Tao alami. Setelah mendengar kabar yang dianggap gembira oleh sahabatnya itu, yeoja itu bukannya ikut merasa bahagia. Justru ia menjadi sedih dan tak semangat seperti ini.

Tao memilih mengasingkan dirinya di atas atap gedung sekolahnya yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh para siswa. Konon katanya atap gedung itu angker dan berhantu. Tapi entah angin apa yang membuat Tao berani dan melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

'_Bulan depan aku dan Kris akan bertunangan. Menyenangkan sekali bukan, jika kau dijodohkan oleh orang yang sangat kau sukai ?'_

Kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan pagi tadi itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Tao. Andai Luhan tau, kalau kata-katanya itu terasa seperti mengejek masa lalunya. Memang sangat menyenangkan jika kau dijodohkan oleh orang tua-mu dengan orang yang kau sukai. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak tahu akan masa lalu Tao itu.

_Tap. Tap._

_Zreekk._

Pintu atap itu terbuka perlahan dan tak lama muncul sosok orang yang membuka pintu itu. Tao menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

Namja berperawakan tinggi nan tampan itu muncul dari balik pintu. Namja itu juga langsung menangkap sosok Tao yang sedang melihatnya. Tatapan keterkejutan mereka bertemu.

Tao yang sadar akan hawa disekitarnya yang langsung berubah segera bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi dari sana. Kemana saja asalkan ia tidak bertemu dengan namja yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu dengan namja itu, hanya saja ia harus sadar kalau seharusnya ia tak lagi memperdulikan namja itu.

"Tao." Panggil namja itu lembut.

Tao berjalan seolah ia tak melihat namja itu dan mendengar panggilannya. Hanya saja ia terpaksa berhenti tepat disamping namja itu tatkala tangannya dicengkram oleh namja itu.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tak melihatku seperti itu, Peach." Tao tetap diam tanpa niatan membalas ucapanya. Pandangan matanya pun tetap lurus walau pikirannya sudah berbelok-belok ke segala arah mengenai namja itu.

"Aku rasa atap ini benar-benar berhantu. Aku baru saja mendengar suara seseorang disini." Kata Tao acuh. Kris mengabaikan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tao itu. Ia tahu bahwa ucapan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Aku minta maaf soal insiden Chanyeol kemarin. Sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk mendorongnya dan membuatnya cedera."

"Minta maaflah pada Chanyeol. Bukan padaku, Kris !" jawab Tao dingin.

"Aku sudah minta maaf padanya kemarin di apartemennya." Tao mendelik pada namja itu begitu mendengar penuturannya. Sedikit menatap marah pada namja itu.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Kris ?"tanya Tao sedikit menggeram. Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar dari mulut namja itu sendiri kalau ia pergi meminta maaf pada orang yang selama ini ia musuhi.

"Maafkan aku, Peach. Kembalilah padaku." Ucap Kris memohon. Baru kali ini Tao mendengar nada memohon itu. Jujur ia merasa sangat senang mendengar permintaan Kris itu. Tapi kenyataan membuatnya harus tersadar kembali.

"Kau ingin mempermainkan-ku lagi, Kris ? Kenapa ? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu ? Apa kau begitu membenciku karena aku pernah menyukaimu ?" tanya Tao dengan nafas sedikit memburu. Ia ingin menangis sebenarnya. Saat Kris akan membuka mulutnya, Tao kembali berbicara dengan tegasnya membuat namja di hadapannya menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata sedikit membulat.

"Baiklah, aku katakan padamu sekarang. Aku tidak lagi menyukaimu. Jadi berhentilah untuk menyakitiku, Kris. Perbuatanmu dulu sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah selama dua tahun ini kita baik-baik saja tanpa ada saling mengusik satu sama lain ? Kenapa sekarang kau menggangguku lagi ? Apa lagi salahku padamu ?"

"Peach, aku serius. Aku benar-benar ingin kau kembali padaku."

"Lepaskan aku, Kris." Tao menyentak tangannya yang dicengkram Kris itu. Ia ingin segera berlari dan menumpahkan air matanya.

Kalimat yang selama ini ingin ia dengar, kenapa baru sekarang namja itu mengatakannya ? Kenapa disaat semua keadaan tidak mendukung perasaan mereka ? Dapatkah ia mempercayai perkataan Kris ?

"Bulan depan aku akan bertunangan dengan Luhan." Kalimat Kris barusan membuat Tao terdiam dan menunduk. Kalimat yang sama dengan berita yang disampaikan sahabatnya tadi.

"Aku sudah dengar itu." Ucap Tao dengan sebulir air yang mulai menetes dari mata tajam nan indahnya yang sudah tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam tanpa suara dan getaran tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Peach. Berhentilah berpura-pura. Kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Kau hanya mencintaiku dalam hidupmu."

Kris mengangkat dagu runcing yeoja itu lembut agar mata mereka bisa bertemu. Tao pasrah dan menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namja itu mengusap lembut pipi Tao yang dialiri air mata kepedihan itu.

Tao membiarkan tangan besar namja itu menyentuh wajahnya. Sejak lama ia menantikan perhatian lembut dari Kris. _Hanya sebentar. Biarkan semuanya seperti ini sebentar saja._ Pinta Tao dalam hatinya.

Yeoja dengan garis hitam pada bawah matanya yang mempertegas mata tajam itu meraih tangan Kris dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya perlahan. Tampak jelas ketidak-relaan Kris atas gerakan Tao itu.

"Jangan biarkan kesalahan itu terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kris. Posisi Luhan kini sama dengan posisi-ku 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak ingin sahabatku merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu. Jangan kecewakan ia dan kedua orang tua kalian." Dan setelah itu ia melepaskan cengkraman Kris pada tangannya tanpa perlawanan dari namja itu lagi.

Kris masih menatap Tao dengan tatapan kecewanya. Ia masih memperhatikan yeoja itu hingga hilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan atap itu dengan tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dibawah atap itu.

"Peach…" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang mampu Kris lirihkan setelah ia menyadari perasaannya pada Tao.

.

.

.

.

"_Kris, ayo kita makan siang bersama."_ Ujar yeoja bersurai coklat sepunggung itu dengan binaran pada mata rusanya. Kris mendengus dalam teleponnya. Ia sedang tidak nafsu untuk makan, terlebih makan bersama dengan yeoja itu. Kris hanya ingin sendiri.

"_Appa-mu datang ke sekolah, Kris. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke ruangannya."_ Kata Luhan sebelum sempat Kris menolak. Tanpa menyampaikan sepatah kata pun Kris mematikan teleponnya dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju ruang kerja pribadi sang Appa di sekolah milik keluarganya itu.

"Kau tidak makan bersama kami, Lu ?" tanya Kyungsoo kecewa. Beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bisa berkumpul seperti biasanya. Ini dikarenakan sahabatnya itu harus memenuhi janjinya pada Sehun untuk terus menemani namja itu. Dan hari ini entah ada gerangan apa, murid baru itu tidak meminta Luhan menemaninya seperti biasanya.

"Ah, mianhae. Hari ini Appa Kris tiba-tiba saja datang ke sekolah dan mengajak kami makan siang bersama."

"Jeongmal ? Aaah, ternyata ada yang akan makan siang dengan calon Appa mertua." Gurau Tao hingga wajah Luhan memerah. Yeoja itu memalingkan wajah merahnya dari kedua sahabatnya itu keluar kelas. Dan bertepatan pada saat itu ia melihat sosok Kris yang sedang berjalan seorang diri dengan wajah sedikit lesu.

"Emm, aku duluan ne. Bye." Ucap Luhan kemudian melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Kyungsoo dan Tao. Ia berlari sambil meneriaki nama namja tercintanya itu walau yang dipanggil hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Hey Panda ku sayang, gwaenchana ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberikan cubitan kecil pada pipi kanan Tao yang tampaknya tengah melamun sejak kepergian Luhan. Keduanya memang belum beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?" tanya Tao tak mengerti dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Haiisshh…. Masa kau tidak peka sih ? Sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin. Kai sudah menunggu kita."

"Mwo ? Kalian menjadikanku obat nyamuk disana ?"

"Sudah ayo ikut saja." Kyungsoo mendorong paksa Tao hingga kantin. Disana mereka mencari meja yang ditempati oleh Kai. Mereka juga melihat ada Sehun disana.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Tao tampak sedikit berdandan. Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan ke Namsan Tower. Sebenarnya yeoja itu menolak ajakan namjachingunya kesana dengan alasan ia bosan dengan tempat itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol tahu bahwa alasan Tao yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya disana. Tempat itu terlalu bersejarah bagi dirinya dan Kris. Walau ia dan Tao juga sudah pernah mengukir cerita disana.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol, Sayang ?" tanya Eomma Tao saat anak gadisnya itu menghampirinya di ruang tengah.

"Ne Eomma. Appa dimana ?" yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan sang Appa.

"Appa belum pulang. Kalian akan pergi kemana ?"

"Namsan Tower. Bolehkah Eomma ?" yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Tentu. Eomma suka pada Chanyeol. Ia namja yang baik, perhatian, penyayang, bertanggung jawab, dan dia juga tampan. Ia pasti menjadi namja idaman setiap wanita." Tao terkekeh pelan mendengar pandangan Eomma-nya pada namjachingunya itu. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Eomma-nya itu.

"Tao, apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol ?"pertanyaan Eomma yang sampai di telinga Tao itu membuatnya yang sedang tertawa itu seketika terdiam.

"A-Apa maksud Eomma ? Tentu saja Tao menyayangi Chanyeol, Eomma. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Kenapa Eomma bertanya seperti itu ?" ungkap Tao sedikit gugup. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar tidak bertemu dengan mata Eomma-nya yang terlihat menginterogasinya. Yeoja itu mengusap lembut rambut Tao dengan sayang.

"Kau hanya menyayangi-nya sebagai sahabat. Jangan berbohong pada Eomma, Sayang. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya tadi. Jangan bohongi Chanyeol. Jangan beri ia harapan yang tak pasti. Terlebih, jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Baby." Ucap Eomma lembut. Perlahan Tao kembali menatap wajah cantik yang sudah mulai diliputi kerutan pada wajahnya putihnya itu.

"Eomma tau siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai itu."

"Eomma…"

"Kau masih mencintainya kan ?" Tao mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Eommanya itu. Ia mengangguk lemah kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sekalipun ia sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali, tapi anak Eomma yang cantik ini tetap mencintainya, kan ?" Eomma Tao mencium dahi putrinya lembut. "Tapi Eomma dengar ia sudah dijodohkan kembali oleh Keluarga Wu."

"Kau benar Eomma." Tao menghela nafasnya kasar jika mengingat hal itu. Ada perasaan tidak rela jika melihat Kris bersanding dengan yeoja lain. Tapi, bukankah ia sendiri juga yang sudah menolak Kris ?

"Permisi, Nyonya dan Nona. Di depan ada Tuan Chanyeol. Ia baru saja sampai." Kata salah satu maid di rumah Keluarga Huang itu. Tao mendongak dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu menatap Eommanya kembali dan tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, Eomma." Yeoja paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menampilkan senyum indahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol malam ini. Ia tetap bergaya seperti biasanya. Hanya memakai celana jins hitam, t-shirt pendek dan jaket kulit coklatnya. Sederhana tapi menawan di tubuh atletisnya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan gembok yang kita kunci disini ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Tao setibanya mereka di atap Menara Namsan itu. Tao mengangguk kecil. Sedikit tidak ingat bagaimana rupa gembok mereka itu.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao mendekati ribuan gembok itu. Namja itu sedikit menyingkirkan gembok-gembok lain yang menghalangi gembok yang ia cari. Setelah menemukannya, ia tersenyum kemudian menunjukkannya pada Tao.

"Ini adalah gembok kita. Kau ingat, chagi ?" Tao melongo melihat gembok yang terkunci itu. Benar gembok itu adalah milik ia dan Chanyeol. Ada nama mereka yang terukir di badan gembok itu. Bagaimana bisa namja itu masih mengingat letaknya dengan pasti diantara ribuan gembok yang lain ? Tao masih tak habis pikir dengan namjachingunya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu keberadaan gembok itu dengan tepat, Channie ?"

"Aku selalu mengingatnya, Zi. Aku tak pernah melupakannya." Lupa. Ya, Tao benar-benar lupa dengan gembok itu. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang selalu mengingatnya.

"Ini adalah kunci dari gembok ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Tao dan menaruh sebuah anak kunci kecil di telapak tangan yeoja itu.

"Bukankah kunci ini sudah kita lemparkan bersama ? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya kembali ?" Chanyeol tampak tertawa melihat reaksi yeojachingunya itu. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Tao dengan gemas.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Aku memiliki duplikatnya." Jelas namja tinggi itu. Tao hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk kecil. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gembok mereka itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku ? Aku adalah orang yang pelupa. Aku bisa saja menghilangkan kunci ini, Channie." Kata Tao mengingat betapa ia sangat teledor menyimpan sesuatu. Terlebih benda yang ia simpan itu bentuknya sangat kecil.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut. Tao yang melihatnya seakan merasakan ada arti di balik senyum itu. Senyum yang biasa namja itu berikan padanya, hanya saja saat ini terasa berbeda.

"Kau boleh membuka gembok itu, Zi."

"M-maksud mu ?"

"Aku ingin melepasmu, Zi~ya. Aku ingin kau bebas. Tidak terikat padaku seperti ini. Aku tahu kau merasa terbebani dengan perasaanmu padaku."

"Channie…" Tao menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya namja itu juga tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada yeoja yang begitu ia cintai selama ini. Tapi setelah ia berpikir semalaman, ia merasa inilah jalan terbaik untuk membahagiakan Tao. Bukan dengan memaksakan perasaanya pada yeoja itu. Walau selama ini Chanyeol juga tak pernah memaksa Tao membalas perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zi. Aku tak ingin kau merasa terkekang karenaku."

"Kau… kau memutuskanku, Channie ? Wae ? Apa kau memiliki yeojachingu selain aku ? Apa kau berselingkuh ? Karena itu kau memutuskanku ?" tanya Tao dengan suara parau. Ia merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol. Jika benar namja itu menduakannya.

Tapi Tao merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Hatinya tidak terlalu sakit, walau tetap saja rasanya sakit. Tapi sakit ini berbeda. Tidak seperti saat Kris meninggalkan dan menduakannya dulu. Benarkah kalau ia hanya menyayangi Chanyeol sebagai sahabat ? Bukan sebagai kekasih ?

"Aniyo. Bukan seperti itu, Zi. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Sungguh aku tidak menduakanmu."

"Lalu kenapa ? Apa salahku padamu ? Jangan tinggalkan aku Channie." Tao yang tak tahan akhirnya langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan memeluk namja itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Namja itu kembali mengusap surai Tao lembut.

'_Mianhae, Zi. Tapi percayalah, rasa sakitmu itu hanya akan terasa sebantar saja.'_

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Zi. Hey, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Percayalah. Kita masi bisa bersahabat seperti dulu. Aku akan tetap ada disampingmu kapanpun kau butuhkan." Tao menarik wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol sedikit mendongak.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menyayangiku, Zi. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu." Perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Tao seperti merasakan dejavu. Ia lalu teringat akan perkataan Eomma-nya. Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh dari mata indah nan tajam itu. Ia sungguh telah ikhlas untuk melepaskan Zi Tao-nya kini. Semua yang ia lakukan dan katakan ia ucapkan dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan aku, Channie. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu dengan berpura-pura mencintaimu ataupun-"

"Aku tahu, Zi. Aku percaya padamu." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Tao menyelesaikan ucapan menyesalnya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman Tao juga.

"Nah, sekarang buka gembok itu, Zi."

"Tak apakah ?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tao. Yeoja itu lalu mengarahkan kepala anak kunci itu pada lubang pada gembok dan mulai memutarnya hingga gembok itu benar-benar terbuka kini. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, mereka melepas gembok yang terkait pada besi disana.

"Zi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka kembali berhadapan. Tao mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Apa Channie ?"

"Maukah kau menciumku kali ini ?" _'Biarpun itu akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku.'_ Sambung Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Tao tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah itu.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Chanyeol selanjutnya, yeoja itu dengan beraninya menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibir mereka hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya kalau Tao akan menciumnya di bibir sekali lagi. Hanya sebatas ciuman hangat persahabatan tanpa lumatan dan nafsu.

Mereka tak perduli dengan suasana menara yang ramai itu. Dan orang-orang pun tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka karena asik memadu kasih dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali seorang namja dan yeoja yang kebetulan singgah disana atas permintaan yeoja itu yang memperhatikan dengan jelas ke arah Tao dan Chanyeol.

Sang namja mengeraskan rahang dan kepalan pada kedua tangannya untuk mereda emosi tatkala yeoja yang ia cintai mencium bibir namja dihadapannya. Sementara sang yeoja malah kagum akan kemesraan mereka dan berkhayal akan melakukan itu pula pada namja disampingnya. Walau mereka tidak mendengar pembiacaraan antara Tao dan Chanyeol, mereka cukup yakin yang keduanya ceritakan pastilah hal-hal romantis yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aigoo… Tao dan namjchingunya itu sungguh sangat mesra. Aku jadi iri pada mereka." Kata sang yeoja.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ujar sang namja dingin.

"Aku ingin menghampiri mereka dulu."

"Kubilang pergi ya pergi. Kalau begitu kau kutinggal saja." Jawab sang namja ketus dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Yeoja yang tertinggal di belakangnya itu mendengus kesal.

"Yak Kris ! Jangan tinggalkan aku !" teriakan Luhan sedikit membuat orang-orang yang ada disana memperhatikannya. Saat menyadarinya, yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan meminta maaf.

Tao dan Chanyeol yang medengar teriakan itu melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan menoleh dimana asal suara. Mereka melihat Luhan yang membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan tak jauh dari sana, mereka juga melihat Kris yang berjalan membelakangi mereka. Lalu keduanya pergi bersama dengan Luhan yang bergelayut manja di lengan namja tampan itu.

'_Apa Kris melihat ku mencium Chanyeol ?'_ tanya Tao dalam hatinya. Ia merasa takut jika namja itu akan salah paham dengannya.

"Semoga ia tidak salah paham akan ciuman itu tadi." Kata Chanyeol yang seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Tao. "Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya ?" Tao menggeleng lemah dan menunduk.

"Ia sudah menjadi milik Luhan sekarang."

'_Aku yakin akan ada hari bahagia untuk kau dan Kris, Zi~ya.'_

.

.

.

.

Siang ini lagi-lagi Tao harus menemani Kyungsoo makan siang dengan Kai. Tapi untungnya ada Luhan disana. Jadi ia tidak akan menjadi orang paling mengenaskan melihat _lovey dovey_ KaiSoo itu. Suasana masih tenang-tenang saja hingga Sehun datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan memberondongi Tao banyak pertanyaan.

"Tao~ya, kudengar kau putus dari sepupu ku ya ? Benarkah ? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ? Siapa yang memutuskan dahulu ? Apa kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Pasti tidurmu terganggu karenanya. Katakan padaku. Akan kuhajar ia jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"YA Sehun~ah ! Bisakah kau bertanya dengan pelan ? Kau membuat kami semua terkejut. Lagi pula haruskah kau duduk disini ?" Marah Luhan pada namja yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di antara ia dan Tao. Sehun hanya memandang datar Luhan yang mengomel itu. Membuat yeoja itu kembali terdiam setelah melihatnya.

"Ne. Aku putus dengan Chanyeol. Gwaenchana. Kami tetap berteman baik, Sehun~ah."

"MWO ? Kau putus Panda ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan. Dan Luhan berbicara tepat disamping telinga Sehun. Namja itu menutup rapat-rapat telinganya karena suara berisik yeoja itu.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu ?" gerutu Sehun pada Luhan. Yeoja itu hanya memandang Sehun sengit lalu kembali menatap sabahatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami, Tao ?" tanya Kai.

"Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya pada kalian sebelum Sehun datang." Tao kemudian terkekeh melihat reaksi semua teman-temannya itu.

"Tapi.. tadi malam aku melihat kalian berciuman di Namsan Tower. Kalian bahkan membuatku iri melihatnya." Tanggap Luhan yang membuat Tao tersenyum miris.

"Itu hanya ciuman persahabatan. Hehe. Aku juga melihatmu Lu. Kau bersama Kris kan ?" Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, ne."

"Aigoo.. sayang sekali. Padahal kalian sudah menjadi teladan bagi aku dan Kai, Tao~ya. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah ? Hahaa…" tawa Tao hambar. Tapi hanya Kai yang menyadari hal itu. Setelah mendengar cerita dari yeojachingunya tentang masa lalu Kris dan Tao, namja itu menarik kesimpulan kalau sebenarnya keduanya masih saling mencintai. Hanya saja keadaannya semakin rumit setelah keegoisan perasaan masing-masing. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Chanyeol dalam hidup Tao, dan kehadiran Luhan dalam hidup Kris.

Kai mengingat sesuatu, selama mereka bersahabat di bangku SHS, Kris tak pernah memalingkan pandangannya dari Tao walau wajah namja itu terlihat datar ataupun menunjukkan ekspresi benci. Ingin sekali ia membantu Tao dan Kris bersatu kembali, tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan yang akan menjadi tunangan Kris, itu rasanya sulit. Atau bahkan tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

_*HunHan side* _

Luhan berniat untuk menemani Kris latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Walau namja itu menolak untuk ditemani, yeoja yang sama keras kepalanya ini keukeuh untuk datang. Saat di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan namja yang selalu membuatnya kesal sejak awal mereka berkenalan.

Niatnya untuk mencueki namja itu, malah Luhan sendiri yang dicueki oleh Sehun. Namja itu hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Ia juga akan pergi ke lapangan basket, maka jadilah Luhan terlihat seperti mengekori Sehun.

"Ekhemm…" dehem Luhan untuk menarik perhatian namja di depannya. Tak ada respon yang ia dapatkan. Maka Luhan dengan sedikit gengsi memanggil nama namja itu pelan.

"Psstt.. Sehun !" Masih tak ada sahutan dari Sehun. Yeoja itu merasa heran melihat Sehun yang akhir-akhir bersikap cuek terhadapnya.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, yeoja itu malah menarik tangan Sehun membuat namja itu tertarik ke belakang. Dengan kesal Sehun membalik badannya ke arah Luhan.

"Mwo ?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya Luhan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kini ia juga ikut memutar bola matanya malas.

"A-ani. Ah, lagian apa peduliku tentangmu ?"

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang tanganku ?" Luhan melirik tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Sehun itu. Ia merasa malu dan segera melepas pegangan itu. Mukanya tiba-tiba saja memerah dan ia harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona itu.

"Ah, m-mian."

"Hm. Oh ya, Lu." Panggil Sehun dingin. Beda. Sehun yang ada dihadapan Luhan saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Namja itu tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona Lu'. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun ? Luhan mendongak menatap wajah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan lagi menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Aku membatalkan perjanjian kita untuk menuruti semua perkataanku selama sebulan itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu pada Seonsaengnim. Anggap saja peristiwa itu tak pernah terjadi. Kau bebas sekarang, Lu." Kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan merasa perlu mendengarnya sekali lagi.

Sehun membatalkan perjanjian itu ? Kenapa ? Harusnya ia senang. Tapi kenapa ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang saat Sehun berkata seperti itu ? Apa ia mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sehun ?

Sehun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di koridor sepi itu seorang diri. Entah kenapa, Luhan menatap punggung namja yang semakin menjauh itu nanar. Ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan sekarang. Tapi pikirannya terus menangkal perasaan dalam hatinya itu.

"Bersenanglah kau Xi Luhan. Kau bebas dari jeratan namja yang sesuka hatinya menyuruhmu untuk menemaninya itu !" kata Luhan sedikit menggeram. Yeoja itu malah berbalik dan tak ada lagi niatan untuk menemani Kris latihan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lelah. Baik itu fisik atau pun batinnya.

"Luhan." suara bariton khas seorang namja menghentikan langkah kaki Luhan yang sudah berjalan sejauh sepuluh langkah. Ia berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang namja yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau mau pulang ?" tanya namja itu setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan yeoja yang masih terpaku menatap wajah tampannya. Luhan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ayo ku antar." Entah Luhan yang merasa pendengarannya mulai bermasalah itu atau memang benar ia mendengar namja yang biasanya mengacuhkannya mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan nada lembut yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"K-kau tidak latihan ?" namja itu menggeleng. Kemudian tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ayo." Katanya yang langsung membawa yeoja itu pergi.

_*Sebelumnya*_

Tao berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju lapangan basket untuk menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang besama Kai. Tapi karena terlalu tergesa-gesanya, ia sampai jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri. Terlihat bodoh memang. Hingga semua buku-bukunya keluar dari tas selempangnya .

"Argh sial !" umpat Tao pelan. Semua siswa sudah pulang sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Hanya siswa yang memiliki kepentingan saja yang masih bertahan di gedung itu.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya seorang namja yang meghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. Tao sedikit meringis kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah ne." kata yeoja itu. "Gomawo." Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Namja itu terlihat membantu Tao dengan memunguti buku-buku yang masih berserakan di lantai. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Tao. Saat mengambil buku itulah Tao baru menyadari kalau orang yang menolongnya barusan adalah Kris.

"Kris." Gumam Tao pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran namja didepannya. Namja itu tersenyum miris menatap Tao.

"Kris aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kemarin-"

"Kau benar Tao. Harusnya aku tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintai Luhan. Terima kasih sudah menasehatiku kemarin." Ucap Kris yang segera berlalu dari hadapan Tao. Entah benar atau tidak keputusannya kali ini. Tapi Kris merasa yakin belajar mencintai Luhan dan merelakan Tao bersama Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tak ada yang akan tersakiti kali ini. Biarlah perasaannya sendiri yang akan sakit. Ini karma untuk dirinya.

Tao melihat Kris yang mulai menghilang di tikungan koridor berlari untuk mengejar namja itu. Entah hak atau tidak, yeoja itu ingin sekali meluruskan mengenai kejadian tadi malam saat ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Tao tak ingin Kris salah paham.

Tapi baru saja yeoja itu akan melihat Kris, ia malah mendengar suara berat Kris yang memanggil Luhan dengan lembut. Kemudian berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tatapan miris kembali ia lontarkan pada kedua insan itu.

.

'_Aku akan mencoba menerimamu, Luhan.'_

.

.

.

.

**Huaahh…. Eotte ? Apakah ada yang mau protes soal cerita di chapter ini. Mian kalau cerita tidak sesuai keinginan kalian chingu.**

**Niatnya Author mau nge'post tadi malem. Tapi gajadi. Jaringannya udah lemot eh malah error.**

**Author juga bener-bener minta maaf soal keterlambatan Author yang telat update FF ini. Bener deh, Author gak niat buat ngegantung ni FF. Tugas lagi-lagi buat Author kelimpungan. **

**Sekali lagi Author minta maaf ne. **_***bow***_

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang masih ngikutin FF ini. Terharu liat keantusiasan kalian semua. Apalagi yang ng'review orangnya nambah.**

_**REVIEW**_** jangan lupa ne !**

**Oh ya, Author buat project baru. Kira-kira ada yang mau baca gak ya ? Kali ini genrenya **_**comedy**_** dan yang pastinya **_**YAOI**_** ! :D Kesenangan Author. Hehehee…. Judulnya " **_**Running School**_** ". Main cast-nya udah pasti EXO. Ditambah beberapa boygroup lain seperti VIXX, B.A.P, BTS, de-el-el.**

**Ada yang penasaran kah ? Langsung aja liat **_**my story**_** Author ne ! Kalo banyak yang ngasi **_**REVIEW, FAVORIT, sama FOLLOWER**_** Author lanjut. Kalo gak, ya Author tunggu sampe banyak baru dilanjut. Wkwk. **_***Author gendeng***_

**Mian, Author gak balas review kalian satu-satu. Jeongmal mianhae.**

**_MY BIG THANK'S to :_**

**wuziper | LVenge | HUANGYUE | Xyln | shoffy. xoxo | celindazifan | FanFan Panda| baby panda93 | icegreentealatte | Aiko Michishige | Bunda Tao | Kirei Thelittlethieves | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | annisa. rizkyd1 | annisakkamjong | aydy. pc | indri. tarigansilangit | nobodywithyou11 | anis. l. mufidah | kthk2 | Guest | Woollahuang6825 | renachunrahmiieda. yollanda | hunexohan | YuRhachan | Fa | deveach | pantao | who | sehunfia | simpleRa09 | ayp | Minseokbun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 7**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**GS !**_** Yang gak suka GS mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya …**_

"_Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan lagi menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku."_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu."_

"_Aku membatalkan perjanjian kita untuk menuruti semua perkataanku selama sebulan itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu pada Seonsaengnim. Anggap saja peristiwa itu tak pernah terjadi. Kau bebas sekarang, Lu." _

_._

"_Luhan."_

"_Kau mau pulang ?"_

"_Ayo ku antar." _

_._

"_Gwaenchana ?" _

"_Kris." _

_._

"_Kris aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kemarin-"_

"_Kau benar Tao. Harusnya aku tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintai Luhan. Terima kasih sudah menasehatiku kemarin." _

_._

'_Aku akan mencoba menerimamu, Luhan.'_

_._

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Luhan pulang dalam keheningan. Hanya suara dari radio yang ada dalam mobil Kris yang terdengar. Tak ada sahutan apapun atau bahkan helaan nafas yang biasanya dikeluarkan Kris. Namja itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sementara yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap jalanan dari jendela di sampingnya. Hingga mobil yang mereka naiki tiba di depan rumah Luhan. Seorang penjaga membukakan gerbang untuk mobil Kris.

"Luhan, kita sudah sampai." Suara Kris memecah keheningan.

"A-ah, ne. K-kita sudah sampai." Ucap Luhan gugup. Pasalnya ia sedang melamun sejak tadi. Dan mungkin saja lamunan itu akan terus berlanjut jika Kris tidak mengguncangkan bahunya. Namja itu tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah gelagapan Luhan.

"Kau mau mampir, Kris ?"

"Lain waktu saja. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa dan Eomma-mu." Luhan sedikit tercengang mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk kecil. Ia tak pernah menyangka, meminta pada Appa-nya untuk menjodohkannya dengan Kris benar-benar bisa membuat namja itu takluk padanya. Ya, mengenai perjodohan Luhan dan Kris itu adalah atas permintaan Luhan pada sang Appa. Ia yang sangat menyukai Kris itu akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya.

Ia senang Kris menjadi baik padanya. Tapi ada hal yang tetap mengganjal dalam hatinya kini. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran mengenai Sehun lewat tiap kali ia memikirkan Kris.

Luhan memutar badannya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Tapi belum sempat pintu itu terbuka, Luhan kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada Kris. Namja itu menatapnya sedikit heran.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal ?" tanya Kris tetap dengan nada lembutnya. Luhan menggeleng. Ia menatap Kris lekat.

"Kris, aku merasa kau berbeda." Ucap Luhan setelah agak lama menatap Kris. Yeoja itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku pernah berbuat kasar padamu." Kris menghela nafasnya berat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya kembali menatap wajah blasteran itu lekat.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk menjadi namja yang baik untukmu. Toh nantinya kan kita juga akan bertunangan dan … menikah." Kata Kris lagi tegas. Tapi diakhir kalimat, dapat Luhan dengar Kris mengucapkan kata terakhir itu dengan sangat lirih. Bahkan mata namja itu tak lagi menatapnya. Mata namja itu mengarah ke bawah dengan raut wajah sedih.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomawo, Kris." Setelahnya Luhan membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya setelah sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangan pada mobil Kris yang mulai bergerak keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Benarkah kau akan mencobanya Kris ? Kenapa aku jadi ragu pada diriku sendiri ?." Gumam Luhan. Seseorang terlintas dalam benaknya. "Oh GOD ! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Sehun disaat seperti ini ?" geram yeoja itu yang sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Ketegangan tetap berlanjut di antara Kris-Tao dan Sehun-Luhan. Kris tampak selalu mengindari Tao jika ia melihat keberadaan yeoja itu disekitarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang selalu menghindari Luhan.

"Dimana Sehun ?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri saat ia bersama teman-temannya yang lain sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Kau mencarinya, eoh ?" celetuk Kai yang mendengar gumaman Luhan dengan jelas itu. Namja yang mengaku berkulit eksotis itu duduk tepat di depan Luhan dan kebetulan sedang mengamati gerak-gerik gelisah yeoja itu.

"Ani." Jawab Luhan ketus saat sadar Kai menanggapi ucapan bodohnya.

"Kau menyukai Sehun, ya ?" goda Kai yang membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah dua orang itu.

"Kau bicara apa, Kkamjjong ? Tentu saja TIDAK ! Aku hanya menyukai Kris !" jawab Luhan sedikit menaikkan nada suarnya dan menekan kata 'tidak' pada kalimatnya.

"Benarkah ? Sayang sekali, padahal Sehun menyukaimu. Aigoo, kasihan sekali ia, cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan."

_Deg._

Perkataan Kai barusan mampu membuat Luhan bungkam. _Sehun menyukainya ? Benarkah ?_ Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam karena memang mereka tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa dengan pembicaraan mereka yang tidak biasanya itu. Bahkan kedua yeoja itu juga bertanya dalam hati mereka. _Benarkah Sehun menyukai Luhan ?_

"Aaahh…. Kurasa Tao cocok untuk Sehun. Tao kan sudah single sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu, Panda ?" tanya Kai sambil melirik Tao yang memasang wajah bingung. Tak berbeda jauh dengan wajah yeojachingunya. Tapi tidak dengan wajah Luhan, wajah yeoja itu bahkan kini sudah mulai memerah khas seseorang yang sedang marah.

'_APA ? Sehun cocok dengan Tao. Apanya yang cocok ? Aku bahkan tidak melihat ketertarikan diantara mereka. Mereka sama sekali TIDAK COCOK ! Aigoo.. kenapa kau jadi sewot seperti ini Xi Luhan ? OMO ! Kau sudah gila Luhan !'_ Rutuk Luhan dalam hatinya sambil memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya. Kai yang menyadari itu hanya memberikan smirk-nya sekilas.

"Aku ?" tanya Tao menuntut kejelasan dengan telunjuk kanannya yang ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kai mengangguk dan memberikan kedipan mata kirinya pada yeoja dengan julukan panda itu. Kemudian namja itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengerti arti dibalik senyuman itu membalas senyuman Kai.

"Hei kalian ! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ?" suara Sehun tiba-tiba menggelegar dalam pendengaran mereka. Keempatnya menolehkan kepala mereka pada Sehun yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Tao. Namja itu lalu merangkul Tao dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun yang memakan cemilan Tao dalam piring di depan yeoja itu.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan mereka beserta makan siang yang baru setengah ia makan. Tak ada niatan lagi untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya itu.

"Kenapa dengan dia ?" tanya Sehun pada Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Kau datang pada waktu yang tepat, Sehun~ah. Hahaa. Reflekmu merangkul Tao sangat bagus !" ucap Kai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar namja berkulit pucat itu yang semakin asik memasukkan cemilan milik Tao ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yak Oh Sehun ! Jangan habiskan cemilanku ! Kalau mau ambil sendiri sana !" Tao yang menyadari hal itu segera menjauhkan cemilannya dari jangkauan Sehun. Namja itu hanya tersenyum dengan menunjukkan 'peace' pada Tao hingga matanya terlihat segaris.

"Eoh ne, apa kalian sudah mengetahui mengenai acara perpisahan kelas 3 yang dilakukan sekolah ? Katanya akan dilaksanakan perkemahan di Taman Nasional Bukhansan selama 4 hari 3 malam minggu depan."

"Belum. Kau tau dari mana ?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias atas cerita Sehun itu.

"Aku membacanya di mading tadi."

"Benarkah ? Woah, perpisahan kali ini kedengarannya lebih menarik dibanding perpisahan pada tahun sebelumnya. Apa kelas 1 dan kelas 2 ikut dalam perpisahan ini ?" tanya Tao pada Sehun.

"Kurasa tidak. Disana hanya tertulis 'khusus bagi siswa kelas 3'. Aku ingin sekali mengikuti kegiatan itu. Bagaimana dengan kalian ?"

"Kurasa aku dan Kyungsoo akan ikut." Jawab Kai sambil menyikut Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Hei, tau darimana kau kalau aku akan ikut ?" tanya Kyungsoo tak terima Kai mengatakan hal itu seolah ia benar-benar ikut kegiatan perpisahan itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau kan selalu ikut kemana pun aku pergi."

"Cih, Pe-De sekali kau Kim Jong In." decih Kyungsoo sebal tapi berpengaruh pada wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh rona merah muda.

"Kau juga ikut kan Tao ?" kini Sehun bertanya Tao. Yeoja itu hanya menampilkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku akan ikut jika mendapat izin dari orangtua-ku."

"Kau harus ikut ! Acara ini hanya ada sekali dalam sejarah masa SHS-mu. Tenanglah, aku akan menjaga-mu." Rayu Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hei Oh Sehun. Kau mau menggoda Tao, eoh ?" Kyungsoo yang merasa ngeri dengan alis Sehun yang bergerak naik-turun itu menyentil dahinya agar namja itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan itu. Tao dan Kai yang melihat Sehun mengaduh hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kris ?" panggil Luhan yang menghampiri Kris di gedung olahraga. Yeoja yang pergi karena kesal sedari tadi diganggu oleh Kai itu memutuskan pergi mencari Kris. Dan saat yeoja itu melewati gedung olahraga, ia melihat namja yang dicarinya sedang terduduk seorang diri di bawah ring basket.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. "Hai Lu." Balasnya menyapa. Luhan lalu duduk disamping namja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai lapangan basket.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kris singkat. Setelahnya keduanya kembali hening.

"Kau sudah dengar soal acara perpisahan itu ?" tanya Kris yang membuat topik pembicaraan. Namun kepalanya masih menunduk. Luhan menatapnya dari samping.

"Em. Aku sudah membacanya di mading tadi. Kau ikut Kris ?"

"Aku akan ikut kalau kau juga ikut." Jawab Kris pelan. Luhan yang mendengar itu merasa sangat senang. Benarkah Kris mengatakan seperti itu barusan ? Apa Kris benar-benar mulai mencintainya ? Sekelebat pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Luhan. Tapi yeoja itu tidak tahu Kris mengatakah hal itu hanya karena amanat sang Appa.

"Aku .. merasa pusing." Kata Kris lagi pelan. Luhan menatap Kris dalam. Yeoja itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menangkup wajah Kris dengan tangan mungilnya. Dapat Luhan rasakan tubuh namja itu lebih hangat dari keadaan normalnya. Luhan mengangkat dagu panjang namja itu, dan saat itulah baru ia sadari bibir Kris yang memucat dan matanya yang memerah.

"Omo ! Kau sakit, Kris ?" tanya Luhan panik sambil menyingkirkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata namja itu. Kris tak menjawab. Ia merasa benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Aigoo.. ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Luhan sembari merangkulkan lengan Kris pada pundak kecilnya. Membantu namja itu berdiri dan berjalan. Kris sedikit limbung saat langkahnya tak sesuai dengan langkah yeoja yang memapahnya.

"Antar aku ke UKS saja." Pinta Kris pelan.

"Tapi Kris.."

"Aku tak apa, Lu. Aku hanya ingin istirahat di UKS."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjagamu disana." Luhan menuruti permintaan Kris itu. Untung saja UKS tidak terlalu jauh dengan gedung olahraga. Jadi Luhan dapat dengan cepat mengantarkan Kris sampai disana. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan perhatian para siswa. Luhan tak memperdulikan mereka, ia dengan bangganya menuntun sang pangeran sekolah itu.

Di depan pintu UKS, Kris dan Luhan berpapasan dengan Tao dan Sehun yang juga sedang berjalan sambil rangkulan. Tapi bedanya kedua orang itu berjalan sambil diselingi tawa, tidak seperti Luhan dan Kris yang berjalan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Luhan. Kau mau kemana ?" Panggil Tao pada sahabatnya itu dan menatap Kris dan Luhan sendu. Ada guratan kekhawatiran dalam benak Tao saat melihat wajah 'mantan tunangannya' yang terlihat pucat.

"Hai Tao. Aku mau mengantarkan 'tunanganku' ke UKS. Sepertinya ia demam." Jawab Luhan dengan penekanan pada kata 'tunanganku' dan melirik tajam pada Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Kami duluan ne." kata Luhan lagi sembari membuka pintu dan membawa Kris masuk. Sebelum masuk, namja itu sempat memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada Tao.

_Blam._

Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun dalam keheningan walau nyatanya keadaan disekitar mereka sedang ramai.

"Kau pasti cemburu." Kata Sehun yang angkat bicara setelah beberapa lama mereka masih terdiam. Tao mendongak untuk menatap Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Kris." Kata Sehun lagi lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Luhan." Ujar Tao yang membuat namja albino berambut coklat muda itu berhenti dari tawaan kecilnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana ?"

"Aku tahu dari orang yang mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukai Kris." Kini giliran Tao yang terkekeh pelan.

"Aish, Park Chanyeol itu. Sepupu macam apa dia yang membeberkan rahasia sepupunya sendiri ?" umpat Sehun yang membuat Tao yang mendengarnya semakin melebarkan tawanya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sehun yang masih merangkul Tao pergi dari depan pintu UKS itu. Tao sedikit terseret oleh namja jangkung yang membawanya dengan langkah panjang itu.

.

.

.

.

"Zi.. Peach.." gumam Kris dalam tidurnya. Luhan mengantar namja itu pulang karena keadaan Kris yang sejak tadi tidur sambil bergumam. Ia sempat menelpon Eomma Kris. Tadinya yeoja itu ingin membawa Kris ke rumah sakit saja. Tapi yeoja paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya dalam telepon itu meminta Luhan untuk mengantar Kris ke rumah saja. Kris tidak menyukai rumah sakit, ia akan marah jika ia sadar ia berada dalam sebuah ruang rawat.

"Apa panas Kris sudah mulai turun ?" tanya Nyonya Wu pada para maid yang mengompres kening Kris. Dua maid disana hanya menggeleng. Yeoja itu lalu keluar diikuti Luhan dan menelpon dokter pribadi mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Kris pulang. Kau ingin langsung pulang, Lu ?" Nyonya Wu mengusap pipi calon menantunya lembut.

"Bolehkan aku disini sebentar menunggui Kris, Eomma ? Aku ingin memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja setelah dokter memeriksanya." Pinta Luhan terdengar sedikit memohon. Yeoja paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

"Eomma rasa hubungan kalian semakin membaik. Baiklah, temani Kris di dalam ne. Eomma ada perlu sedikit di ruang kerja." Ujar Nyonya Wu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerjanya. Ia tadi memang sedang dalam rapat saat Luhan menelponnya dan mengatakan Kris sakit. Jadi yeoja itu harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan kantornya sambil menunggu dokter datang.

_Cklek. Blam._

Luhan membuka dan menutup pintu kamar Kris perlahan agar namja yang tengah tertidur itu tak merasa terusik. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Kris dan duduk disisi tempat tidur King size itu. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah tampan tunangannya.

"Zi.." gumam Kris lagi.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Kris ?" Luhan menyeka keringat di wajah tampan blasteran itu. Luhan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir namja itu agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Kris.

"Zi..." lagi-lagi Kris menggumamkan kata yang sama. Luhan mengernyit. "Peach.."

"Zi ? Peach ? Apa maksudmu Kris ?" tanya Luhan pelan. Ia mengusap pundak Kris pelan dan menggenggam lembut jemari namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Saat sedang asik melakukan itu, matanya menangkap sebingkai foto kecil di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur. Tapi bingkai foto itu tidak berdiri sebagaimana seharusnya. Bingkai itu tertelungkup. Luhan beranjak untuk mengambil bingkai itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Kris menahannya. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, tetapi mata namja itu masih terpejam.

"Jangan pergi.. Peach.. enggh…" Luhan kembali mengusap lengan namja itu lembut memberikan ketenangan. Lalu kembali berdiri mendekati nakas itu. Tidak biasanya ia merasa sepenasaran ini.

Luhan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengambil bingkai foto itu. Ia membaliknya dan tampaklah foto seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut hitam kelamnya sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Kris. Mata Luhan tak bisa ia perintahkan untuk tidak membulat karena keterkejutannya.

Ia mengenal yeoja dalam foto itu. Walaupun sepertinya foto itu diambil saat mereka masih duduk di bangku Junior High School. Tapi wajahnya sangat kentara dengan wajah yeoja yang sudah duduk di bangku Senior High School kini.

"Tao.." ucap Luhan tak percaya sampai-sampai ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang foto itu. Foto yang hanya menampilkan senyum di wajah Tao kecil dan wajah dingin khas seorang Kris Wu disampingnya.

Yeoja itu buru-buru menyimpan foto itu dalam laci. Ia membuka laci nakas pertama tempat dimana ia berniat untuk menyimpannya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia disuguhi oleh benda yang membuatnya membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Disana Luhan melihat foto-foto Tao yang berserakan. Foto yang menampilkan setiap kegiatan sahabatnya itu di sekolah. Bahkan ada foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang juga tak sengaja ikut terambil karena ada disamping Tao. Tapi foto mereka berdua dibuat blur dan hanya menampilkan wajah Tao yang sedang tertawa. Di belakang semua foto-foto itu terdapat tulisan tangan Kris _'My Panda Peach' _beserta tanggal yang sepertinya menunjukkan kapan foto tersebut diambil.

Luhan menutup laci itu sedikit kasar dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Kris terbangun. Tapi yeoja itu tak sadar jika Kris sudah membuka matanya dan tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Luhan membuka laci kedua yang ruangnya terlihat lebih besar dibanding laci pertama. Ia harus menahan nafasnya kembali saat melihat boneka-boneka kecil disana. Boneka-boneka Panda berukuran kecil, gantungan kunci berbentuk Panda, peralatan menulis bermotif Panda, buku diary bermotif Panda yang tentunya masih kosong, bahkan sepasang sepatu dan sandal rumahan bermotif Panda. Luhan mengambil sepasang sepatu itu dan membaca notes kecil yang tergantung disana. Lagi-lagi tulisan tangan Kris _'For : My Panda Peach. Huang Zi Tao 3'_.

Luhan terisak pelan membuat Kris langsung mendudukkan badannya. Namja itu memegang tangan kanan Luhan yang masih memegang sepasang sepatu bermotif Panda. Yeoja itu terkejut saat tangannya disentuh oleh tangan panas Kris. Secara reflek ia meneteskan air matanya saat mata Kris menangkap matanya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku ? Hikss …" tanya Luhan disela tangisnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu." Jawab Kris pelan karena ia masih merasakan sakit di sekitar kepalanya yang terus berdenyut. Namja itu menuntun Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. Yeoja itu hanya menurut saja.

Kris mulai membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua masa lalunya yang didengar baik oleh Luhan. Mulai bagaimana namja itu mengambil gambar setiap kegiatan Tao dan hadiah-hadiah yang harusnya namja itu berikan pada Tao namun sampai sekarang tak kunjung ia berikan. Mendengar itu semua, membuat Luhan tahu seberapa besar cinta Kris untuk sahabatnya.

Yeoja itu merasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Tao jelas lebih dulu datang dikehidupan Kris dibandingkan dirinya. Ia ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa ? Tak ada yang berhak ia salahkan disini.

"Karena Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan Tao, setelah itu kami membuat perjanjian baru. Chanyeol berjanji akan melepaskan Tao dalam waktu 3 tahun. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap tidak melepaskan Tao sampai anniversary mereka yang ke-3. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Tao. Sampai kemudian aku dijodohkan denganmu. Padahal setelah menunggu selama 3 tahun itu, aku berniat melamar Tao secara resmi. Selama itu juga aku tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain. Aku hanya ingin menguji perasaan Tao. Aku tau Tao hanya mencintaiku." Tutur Kris yang tanpa sadar juga menitikkan sebutir kristal dari mata beningnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Kau tahu, Tao sudah putus dengan Chanyeol." tanya Luhan akhirnya setelah lama menundukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Kris. Namja itu tersenyum getir kemudian memegang pundak Luhan.

"Karena itu, beri aku waktu untuk menerimamu sepenuhnya. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau harus mencintaiku, Kris." Ucap Luhan egois dan langsung memeluk Kris erat.

"Aku akan mencoba." Jawab Kris lirih dan mulai membalas pelukan Luhan. Namja itu memejamkan matanya dan masih berharap bahwa yeoja yang tengah ia peluk kini adalah Tao, Panda Peach-nya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasanya, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao menjadi murid tercepat yang datang ke sekolah. Kyungsoo pamit pada kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi menemui Kai. Hingga tinggallah Tao yang sedang membaca buku dan Luhan yang sedang mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Kau sedang apa, Lu ?" tanya Tao yang heran melihat Luhan yang hanya mencoret bukunya.

"Ani." Jawab Luhan singkat. Tao kembali pada kesibukannya membaca buku. Tapi belum lama yeoja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, sahabatnya itu memanggilnya dan dengan terpaksa Tao melirik Luhan sebentar.

"Tao~ah."

"Hm." Tao menjawab dengan seadanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika melihat orang yang kau sukai berpacaran dengan sahabatmu sendiri ?" Tao menyernyit heran dan kini ia membalas tatapan Luhan itu. Ia menaruh buku yang dipegangnya dalam pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Sudah jawab saja." Paksa Luhan yang membuat Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja sakit." Jawab Tao pendek.

"Hanya itu ?" tanya Luhan yang meminta penjelasan lebih pada Tao.

"Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi ? Toh ia sudah menjadi milik sahabatku. Dan selama mereka bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia." Jawab Tao lagi yang membuat hati Luhan merasa tidak enak.

"Tapi itu kan hanya kata-kata kiasan. Mana ada orang yang bahagia melihat orang yang ia sukai bersama orang lain." Kata Luhan lagi yang membuat Tao tertegun sejenak. Yeoja itu tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana posisinya saat ini. _Kau benar, Lu. _Lirih Tao dalam hatinya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana ?" Tao balik bertanya pada Luhan. Yeoja itu bingung sendiri atas apa yang harus ia jawab kini.

"Kau harus merebutnya sekalipun ia namja sahabatmu."

"Aku tidak sekejam itu pada sahabatku sendiri, Lu." Tao tersenyum manis membuat Luhan harus memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak sekuat Tao.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sih ? Kau dan Kris baik-baik sajakan ?" Luhan mengangguk bimbang.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Tao~ya."

"Baiklah, oh ya, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu kan ? Kau mau hadiah apa dariku, Nona Lu ?" goda Tao sembari mencolek dagu Luhan. Yeoja itu langsung merengut saat mendengar panggilan yang biasa Sehun gunakan untuknya. Tapi sejujurnya ia rindu saat-saat Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu dan memintanya untuk menemaninya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ! Kau mengingatkanku padanya."

"Benarkah ? Ia juga selalu mengingatmu, Nona Lu." Mata Luhan memicing saat sahabatnya yang semakin menggodanya. _Sama saja seperti Kai_, batin Luhan.

"Hahaa, aku hanya bercanda Lu. Sudahlah, hilangkan rona merah di wajahmu itu." Kata Tao terkahir kali sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada buku dalam pangkuannya. Sementara Luhan mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang tiap kali merona saat teman-temannya menceritakan tentang Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Senin adalah hari dimana bagi anak-anak kelas 3 yang mengikuti acara perpisahan pergi berkemah ke Taman Nasional Bukhansan. Seluruh siswa sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat wisata yang masih berada di daerah Seoul itu. Tampak barang-barang untuk keperluan mereka selama disana menumpuk.

Hanya Luhan yang tampak gelisah. Ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kris yang memaksa untuk ikut perkemahan itu. Namja itu terkena demam tinggi beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang ia masih dalam pemulihan pasca sakitnya itu. Padahal Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Tapi dengan alasan Kris yang mengatakan ini hanyalah moment sekali dalam sejarah masa senior high school-nya, akhirnya Luhan luluh dan mengikuti keinginan calon tunangannya.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk menunggu mobil jemputan khusus di ruang tunggu sekolah mewah itu. Ya, Kris dan Luhan akan pergi dengan mobil khusus, tidak ikut bergabung dengan siswa lainnya yang menaiki bus umum. Dan berhubung mobil itu muatannya cukup besar untuk menampung 4 orang lain selain ia dan Kris, maka Luhan mengusulkan untuk mengajak kedua sahabatnya bersama kekasih Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun untuk satu mobil dengan mereka. Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi jika mereka hanya bertiga dengan supir di dalam mobil.

Kris tampak memakai baju hangatnya yang menutupi tubuh pucatnya. Ia duduk sambil memejamkan matanya dengan penghangat seperti earphone yang ia sampirkan di telinganya. Cuaca memang belum terlalu bersahabat walau musim dingin baru saja mereka lewati. Tao menangkap keadaan Kris yang tidak fit seperti biasanya juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Ini untukmu." Sehun yang datang dengan dua gelas coklat hangat di tangannya memberikan salah satunya untuk yeoja bermata panda itu. Tao meraih gelas itu dan selanjutnya Sehun duduk disampingnya. "Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Ada 'calon tunangannya' disampingnya." Kata Sehun lagi yang mendapat anggukan lesu dari Tao. Akhirnya dengan enggan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sibuk berfoto sedari tadi. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana dulu hebohnya ia mengajak Kris untuk foto berdua dan selalu mendapat tolakan dari namja itu. Senyum miris kembali ia layangkan pada dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

Setelah siswa yang lain telah pergi dengan bus mereka, muncul sebuah mobil hitam besar yang selanjutnya akan mengangkut Kris, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo di halaman sekolah. Luhan beranjak dan membantu Kris berjalan. Sementara barang-barang mereka dibawa oleh seorang maid Kris menuju mobil. Ingin rasanya Tao yang menggenggam tangan Kris itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan cintanya tak pernah pudar.

"Melamunnya di tunda dulu kalau kau tidak ingin ketinggalan." Sehun menggamit Tao yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kearah Kris dan Luhan. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun, lalu ikut berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju mobil.

'_Sedalam apa cintamu pada Kris, Tao ? Sampai-sampai Chanyeol yang telah berusaha keras selama 3 tahun membuatmu mencintainya tidak juga bisa memasuki hatimu ?'_ batin Sehun.

Luhan dan Kris lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di jok paling belakang yang bisa memuat 3 orang. Luhan duduk didekat kaca dan Kris disampingnya tentunya. Disusul Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di jok tengah. Tapi jok di tengah itu posisinya tidak berdempetan. Melainkan terpisah dan menyisakan ruang di tengahnya. Sehun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan disamping supir. Tao yang terakhir naik sedikit bingung untuk mendudukkan bokongnya dimana. Pasalnya hanya tempat duduk disamping Kris saja yang masih kosong. Haruskah ia duduk disana, walau hatinya berkata iya.

Tao mencolek bahu Kai untuk menyuruh namja itu duduk di belakang sana. Bukannya direspon baik oleh namja itu, Kai malah menyunggingkan smirk-nya sambil mengendikkan bahunya lalu menutup matanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di jok sebelahnya. Tao mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu. Dengan berat hati ia akhirnya duduk disamping Kris. Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Tao yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya. Hanya ekspresi bohongan sebenarnya, karena hati Tao sedang berbunga-bunga kini. Karena yang ia tahu, Luhan mengerti betapa Tao sangat membenci Kris. Kris entah mengapa sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya secepat ini. Mungkin faktor demamnya yang belum pulih benar. Jadi ia tidak menyadari keberadaan yeoja yang juga ia cintai duduk disampingnya. Tapi jelas Kris bermimpi indah kini. Kalau diperhatikan dari posisi duduk mereka, Kris seperti berada diantara masa lalu _(Tao)_ dan masa depannya _(Luhan)_.

Selama perjalanan, hanya terdengar suara Kai dan Kyungsoo yang cekikikan entah membicarakan apa dan Sehun yang asik memainkan gadgednya, sesekali ia ter;ibat percakapan supir yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kris masih bertahan dalam tidurnya. Dan Luhan juga lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Sebuah guncangan yang disebabkan sebuah batu yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di tengah jalan membuat para penumpang dalam mobil hitam kilat itu mendengus kesal. Bahkan Luhan yang tertidur dengan jendela mobil sebagai sandarannya itu pun terantuk lumayan keras hingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sama halnya dengan Tao. Tapi hal yang membuat yeoja itu terkejut selanjutnya adalah kepala Kris yang bersandar di pundaknya. Tampaknya tidur namja itu masih nyenyak walau sedikit guncangan tadi mengubah posisi kepalanya. Ia bahkan semakin menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak Tao.

"L-Lu.. Luhan.." bisik Tao membangunkan sahabatnya yang duduk disamping kanan Kris itu. Tapi sepertinya Luhan pun sama nyenyaknya dengan Kris. Yeoja itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya pada Tao.

Luhan bukannya tertidur dan tidak mendengar panggilan Tao itu. Dan ia juga melihat bagaimana kepala Kris yang bersandar dengan nyamannya di bahu sempit Tao. Tapi ia sengaja membiarkannya. Entah untuk alasan apa, membuat ia tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya yang mengalir dari mata dark chocolate-nya yang kembali ia pejamkan.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam, rombongan murid kelas 3 Wu High School itu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Taman Nasional Bukhansan. Sesampainya disana mereka harus berjalan selama 15 menit lagi untuk sampai di area perkemahan.

Kai dengan hebohnya membangunkan Tao, Kris, dan Luhan. Tapi setelah melihat adegan yang menurutnya romantis antara Tao dan Kris, ia memelankan suaranya dan membisikkan Kyungsoo untuk memotret momen itu. Yang diangguki dengan semangat oleh sang yeojachingu.

Tao dan Luhan terbangun dengan suara berisik Kai itu. Mata mereka mengerjap untuk membiasakan sinar yang masuk ke dalam retina. Luhan tersenyum miris saat matanya menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati Kris masih memejamkan matanya dengan kepalanya yang tetap bertahan pada pundak Tao. Mata yeoja itu bertemu dengan mata Tao yang kelihatan gelagalapan. Jujur Tao sangat takut Luhan akan mengira hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai ia yang merasa tidak terganggu dengan Kris itu.

"Luh-"

"Tao~ya, bisakah kau menolongku ? Tolong bangunkan Kris ne. Kalau sudah, bantu ia sampai ke perkemahan ne. Ia masih belum sembuh. Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang." Pinta Luhan memohon dengan wajah yang ia buat sememelas mungkin. Ia bahkan memotong Tao yang ingin berbicara lebih dulu.

"Tap-"

"Tolong ya Tao. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata Luhan yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau ku temani, Luhan~ah ?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah, Soo~ya. Kau bantu yang lain saja ne." Luhan menolak dengan halus. Yeoja itu lalu membuka pintu mobil. Udara sejuk khas daerah pegunungan langsung terasa menggelitik kulit mereka. Luhan meloncat turun dan bergegas mencari toilet. Kai, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Sehun masih diam memperhatikan Luhan

"Kau bisa membangunkan Kris, kan Tao~ya ?" tanya Kai menghentikan keheningan mereka sesaat.

"A-ah. N-ne. Aku akan membangunkannya." Ujar Tao gugup. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu mereka juga ikut turun dari mobil bersama Sehun. Tinggallah Tao yang bingung di dalam mobil bersama Kris yang samar-samar terdengar dengkuran halusnya.

"K-Kris." Panggil Tao pelan. Belum ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Tao mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menepuk pipi tirus Kris. Tepukan lembut seirama panggilan yang ia suarakan untuk membangunkannya.

"Kris, ireona." Panggil Tao lagi. Kali ini agak keras. Dan kali ini tampaknya membuahkan hasil. Kris sedikit menggeliatkan badannya dan matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kris." Tao memanggil nama namja itu lagi agar ia bangun. Karena kini bahunya terasa pegal menahan berat kepala Kris yang bersandar padanya sejak tadi. Kris terkesiap saat mendengar suara Tao itu. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat hingga kepalanya kembali merasakan pusing.

"Akh." Ringis Kris yang memijit keningnya pelan.

"Gwanchana ?" reflek Tao yang langsung memegang lengan Kris. Namja itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dimana Tao duduk. Tao yang masih memegang lengan Kris itu terkesiap menarik tangannya.

"Mian." Ucap Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan perbuatannya barusan.

"Kau mencari Luhan ? Ia ke toilet. Ayo kita turun." Ujar Tao yang mendahului Kris. Namja itu masih diantara sadar tidak sadar melihat Tao yang entah sejak kapan duduk disampingnya. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, dan dengan sedikit malas ia mengikuti Tao yang sudah berada di depan pintu mobil menunggunya.

Awalnya Kris sedikit terhuyung saat baru menuruni mobil. Tapi Tao dengan tangkasnya menangkap tubuh itu. Membuat keduanya bertatapan cukup lama.

Dikejauhan, Luhan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya keras saat Kris yang akan jatuh ditangkap dengan lembut oleh dekapan Tao.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit melihatnya, kenapa malah membiarkannya ?" Luhan tersentak menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara namja menyahuti isi hatinya.

"A-Aku hanya membiarkan mereka bersama untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum Kris benar-benar menjadi tunanganku." Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Kau bahkan semakin menyakiti mereka. Membiarkan mereka bersama kemudian memisahkan mereka lagi. Setega itukah dirimu, Xi-LUHAN ?"

.

.

.

.

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

.

.

.

.

**YAK YAK YAK. Author hadir dengan TBC lagi. Adakah readers yang bosen baca drama ini sampe pingin ini FF buruan di ENDingin ?**

**Ada yang ngerasa di chap ini ceritanya garing gak ? Makin ngebosenin ? Gak seru lagi ?**

**Di chap sebelumnya mian Author lupa nulis kata TBC-nya. Jadi ada yang nyangka ini FF udah ending dengan cerita gantung gitu ya ? Hehee. Mian ne. FF nya masih Author buat berlanjut kok. Masa iya Author tega buat Tao-nya menderita gitu. Mana Tao-nya jadi ****_jones_**** sekarang. Tapi kalo kata Author mah, kurang menderitaTao-nya. ****_#plak *gamparAuthorrame-rame*_**

**Makin rumit ya ceritanya ? Iyanih, Author aja sampe bingung sendiri kok bisa bikin FF ceritanya rumit kayak begini. Tapi JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat yang masih minta lanjuutt. ****_#SemangatAuthorSemakinMembara *abaikan* -_-_**

**Oh iya, kmaren ada yang nanya ini FF YAOI atau GS. Ini sebenernya FF GS. Maaf ne, sebelumnya Author salah mengartikan arti YAOI sama GS. Author fujoshi baru soalnye. Hehee… ****_*harapdimaklumine*_**

**Author mau PROMOSI nih. FF Author yang RUNNING SCHOOL udah update sampe chapter 2. Yuk ramein juga FF disana. Hehee….**

**Buat readers yang merasa namanya belum tercantum disini. Jeongmal mianhae. Bukan maksud Author gamau nulis nama kalian. Tapi mungkin aja terlewat sewaktu pengetikan. Author hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa salah. ****_*ceileeh*_**** Mau komplain lewat PM juga boleh kok :D**

**Tongkrongin terus FF ini ya chinguuuu…. Udah deket ENDing nih. ****_(kayaknya)_**

**_MY BIG THANK'S to :_**

**wuziper | LVenge | HUANGYUE | Xyln | shoffy. xoxo | celindazifan | FanFan Panda| baby panda93 | icegreentealatte | Aiko Michishige | Bunda Tao | Kirei Thelittlethieves | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | annisa. rizkyd1 | annisakkamjong | aydy. pc | indri. tarigansilangit | nobodywithyou11 | anis. l. mufidah | kthk2 | Guest | Woollahuang6825 | renachun | rahmiieda. yollanda | hunexohan | YuRhachan | Fa | deveach | pantao | who | sehunfia | samiyatuara09 | simpleRa09 | ayp | Minseokbun | Panda Saeng | madafaka | thiacc28 | Esther Artemisia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Not an Ordinary Love Chapter 8**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : **Romance, Sad

**Cast : **

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao as yeoja

Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan as yeoja

Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo as yeoja

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. Terutama FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet ….

**WARNING : Ini FF **_**GS !**_** Yang gak suka GS mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya …**_

_Dikejauhan, Luhan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya keras saat Kris yang akan jatuh ditangkap dengan lembut oleh dekapan Tao._

"_Kalau kau merasa sakit melihatnya, kenapa malah membiarkannya ?" Luhan tersentak menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara namja menyahuti isi hatinya._

"_A-Aku hanya membiarkan mereka bersama untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum Kris benar-benar menjadi tunanganku." Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup._

"_Kau bahkan semakin menyakiti mereka. Membiarkan mereka bersama kemudian memisahkan mereka lagi. Setega itukah dirimu, Xi-LUHAN ?"_

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan menegang tatkala mendengar bentakan Sehun itu. Belum pernah ia melihat namja itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Bahkan kini tatapan yang diberikan Sehun juga berbeda. Ia melihat Luhan penuh amarah.

"Kau peduli apa, eoh ? Apa kau juga menyukai Tao ?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Ne. aku menyukainya." Jawab Sehun datar. _'Aku menyukainya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih, Lu.'_ Lanjut Sehun lagi dalam hatinya. Luhan yang sebal mendengar itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Sehun menyukai Tao ? Huh ! Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia ada di dekat Tao terus. Menyebalkan ! Omo ! Memangnya kenapa kalau Sehun menyukai Tao ? Kenapa aku mempedulikannya ? Apa aku menyukainya ? Haiishh…. Apa yang terjadi denganku ? Menyebalkan." Luhan terus menggerutu sambil berjalan. Dirinya hanya terfokus pada ucapan-ucapan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga tanpa menyadari jalan yang ia lewati. Yeoja itu tidak sadar kakinya menapaki batu yang licin dan tajam.

"Kyaaa…" teriak Luhan saat ia terjerembab di tanah. Ia terpeleset oleh batu yang ia injak tadi.

"Huwaaa… Appo…" ringis Luhan sambil menangis. Ia melihat mata kakinya yang sedikit tergores batu tajam itu dan berdarah. Luhan takut melihat darah, itu sebabnya ia menangis. Ia juga merasa kakinya sangat sakit ketika digerakkan. Semoga saja tidak patah, batin yeoja itu.

Keadaan disana sudah sepi karena murid-murid yang lain sudah mulai berjalan duluan menuju tempat perkemahan. Luhan mulai kebingungan bagaimana ia bisa berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tak ada orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Sebenarnya masih ada Sehun disana, hanya karena terlalu panik, yeoja itu tak ingat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia sedang bersama dengan namja itu.

"Gwaenchana ?" Sehun yang mendengar teriakan dan melihat Luhan yang terduduk di tanah itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kakiku sakit. Aku tidak bisa berjalan." Jawab Luhan masih menangis. Ia bersyukur masih ada orang di tempat itu selain ia. Tapi tunggu, itukan suara Sehun ?

"Sini ku lihat." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik kaki kiri Luhan dan menyingkap celana panjang yang yeoja itu pakai.

"Aww" ringis Luhan lagi.

"Kakimu hanya terkilir. Ayo naik." Ucap Sehun sambil berjongkok memunggungi Luhan. Menyuruh yeoja itu naik ke punggungnya dan dengan kebaikan hatinya ia akan menggendongnya hingga sampai ke perkemahan. Namja itu tahu Luhan tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang terkilir itu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri !" tolak Luhan ketus.

"Benarkah ? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sehun yang mendapat tolakan itu pun tanpa berbalik lagi langsung berdiri dan berjalan seorang diri meninggalkan Luhan. Yeoja itu terperanjat melihat Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Ia jadi bingung sendiri kini. Pasalnya pergelangan kakinya itu benar-benar sakit. Jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk berdiri saja ia tidak bisa.

"Se..Sehun." panggil Luhan gengsi. Ia baru saja menolak kebaikan hati seorang Oh Sehun. Dan mungkin sekarang ia akan menerima, ani tapi ia akan meminta Sehun untuk menolongnya, lebih tepatnya.

"Yaa Oh Sehun. Aku tau kau mendengarku." Kini Luhan agak berteriak untuk memanggil Sehun yang sudah lebih jauh dari sebelumnya ia memanggil. Namja itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Mwo ?" tanya Sehun malas.

"To-tolong aku." Pinta Luhan malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Terlalu malu untuk menatap Sehun yang mulai berjalan kearahnya. Ia bagaikan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Tanpa Luhan sadari, sebenarnya Sehun sudah memasang smirk di wajah pokerface-nya. Namja itu kembali berjongkok membelakangi Luhan.

"Naiklah." Luhan hanya menuruti perkataan Sehun itu. Sesekali ia masih bergumam dan mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Sehun ingin terkikik saat mendengarnya, tapi demi menjaga imej cool-nya di depan Luhan, namja itu lebih memilih diam.

Demi apapun juga saat ini Sehun merasa senang setengah mati. Ia merasakan rengkuhan hangat meliputi punggung dan lehernya. Jelas itu adalah tangan Luhan yang melingkari lehernya. Kemudian Sehun juga memegangi kedua kaki Luhan dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Ringan, kata itu yang melintas pertama kali dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau berat sekali, Nona Lu ?" tanya Sehun walau faktanya tubuh Luhan itu tidaklah berat baginya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sehun memanggil Luhan apa barusan ? Nona Lu ? Hal itu membuat Luhan senang sekaligus kesal setengah mati. Entah perasaan apa yang mewakili rona merah di wajahnya kini.

"Mwo ? Bilang saja kalau kau ini lemah dan tidak kuat. Kau juga sangat lamban. Lihatlah kita sudah tertinggal jauh."

"Aku tidak lemah dan aku ini kuat. Aku juga tidak lamban. Kau kira aku keledai ? Aku ini cepat bagaikan kuda asal kau tahu." Bantah Sehun cepat saat mendengar ejekan yang diucapkan yeoja dalam gendongannya itu.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Luhan yang masih mempertahankan nada ejekan dalam ucapannya.

"Kau tidak percaya, eoh ?" kesal Sehun. Dan untuk detik berikutnya ia mengeratkan pegangan kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya dan mulai berlari menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah mencapai perkemahan. Dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menutup matanya karena takut akan terjatuh sambil meneriaki 'SEHUN PABO' yang membuat namja itu semakin mengencangkan larinya disertai senyum kepuasan.

Sementara di tempat perkemahan, semua murid sudah berkumpul dan sedang berbaris untuk di cek kehadirannya. Hanya Luhan dan Sehun yang absen. Hal ini membuat para Seonsaengnim yang membimbing mereka resah. Gosip-gosip juga mulai bermunculan dengan hilangnya kedua siswa itu dan mengenai kedekatan Tao dan Kris yang dikabarkan sejak dulu musuh bebuyutan. Tapi berkat alasan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan pada Seonsaengnim mereka kalau keduanya sedang kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, akhirnya para Seonsaengnim itu dapat bernafas lega. Mereka juga tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan muridnya, terlebih Sehun dan Luhan teman dekat Kris.

"Sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun kemana sih ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ikut gelisah.

"Kau kan tahu tadi kalau Luhan bilang ia ingin ke toilet. Sehun juga. Jadi aku suruh saja ia untuk pergi kemari bersama Luhan. Karenanya jadi kita yang membawa barang-barang mereka. Tenanglah chagi, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Kai sembari mengusap-usap lembut bahu yeojachingunya.

Semua murid sibuk mendirikan tenda untuk tempat mereka bermalam. Tapi hanya Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Tao yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya. Bukannya tidak mau mendirikan tenda untuk mereka sendiri, tapi karena tenda untuk mereka sudah lebih dahulu berdiri sebelum mereka tiba disini. Siapa lagi yang mengatur semua ini selain Kris. Ia juga menempatkan tenda khusus untuk Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Luhan di samping tenda miliknya, Kai, dan Sehun.

"Kau memikirkan Luhan ? Tenang saja, ia akan aman bersama Sehun. Aku jamin itu." ucap Tao menghampiri namja berambut pirang yang sedang duduk menikmati alam sekitar. Yeoja itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Kau lelah ?" tanya Tao lagi begitu perhatian. Kris hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namja itu terlalu gugup untuk merespon sikap Tao yang begitu perhatian padanya. Tao menyerahkan segelas coklat panas yang ia buat bersama Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ini untukmu." Kris menatap sebentar gelas itu lalu meraihnya dan menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit sambil meniup-niup asap yang membubung keatas. Karena minuman itu memang masih panas dan mengeluarkan banyak uap.

"KYAAAA…. SEHUN PABOOOO…. TURUNKAN AKUUUUU" teriakan Luhan yang begitu kencang membuat semua orang yang tengah menikmati kegiatan membangun tenda itu sempat terhenti. Dan memandang aneh pada mereka.

Sehun melambatkan gerak larinya dan mendekati Zhang Seonsaengnim yang sudah selesai mendirikan tendanya. Ia akan meminta peralatan P3K padanya untuk mengobati Luhan. Terlihat Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat di seluruh wajahnya, padahal saat ini bukanlah musim panas.

"Aigoo…. Kenapa dengan Luhan ? Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Tao yang langsung berdiri bersama Kris.

"Yaakk ! APPOOO !" ringis Luhan saat Sehun mengurut kaki Luhan yang terkilir itu. Ia cukup berpengalaman dalam hal memijit karena dulu saat bermain basket, kakinya juga sering terkilir. Sehun melepas sepatu kets milik Luhan. Dan setelah itu ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Zhang Seonsaengnim untuk mengobati luka goresan pada kaki Luhan itu.

"Luhan kenapa ?" tanya Tao langsung begitu ia mendekati Sehun.

"Biasa, yoeja ceroboh. Jadi kakinya terkilir. Aku harus menggendongnya sampai kesini. Benar-benar merepotkan." Jawab Sehun santai yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan. Sementara Kris hanya berdiri memandang mereka dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ? Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Sehunnie." Kata Tao dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Membuat Luhan dan Kris menatap keduanya tidak suka. _Sehunnie ? Panggilan macam apa itu ? Ck !_ batin Luhan dan Kris.

"Aaahh ne. Aku sangat lelah." Sehun merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal terutama di daerah punggungnya. "Aku juga haus. Ah kemarikan minuman-mu, Tao~ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, namja itu langsung mengambil coklat panas dalam pegangan Tao dan meminumnya.

"Aasshh… panas sekali." Keluh Sehun saat merasakan lidahnya serasa terbakar. Ia menjulur-julurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau suka merampas minum orang tanpa izin. Ayo ke tendamu. Aku akan memberimu air dingin." Ajak Tao yang langsung diangguki Sehun. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tenda Zhang Seonsaengnim menuju tenda yang akan ditempati Sehun, Kai, dan Kris. Sementara Kris dan Luhan masih memperhatikan mereka dengan sendu. Kai yang melihat keadaan itu menyikut pelan bahu yeojachingunya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

*skip time*

Malam mulai berlarut. Dan ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di perkemahan ini yang dihabiskan dengan bersantai mengelilingi api unggun. Para siswa yang membawa gitar mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut dan diiringi oleh nyanyian dari siswa lainnya. Para guru juga tak ikut ketinggalan untuk menikmati malam itu. Mereka juga ikut bernyanyi bersama. Malam yang menjadi puncak dari acara perkemahan ini. Yaitu perpisahan bagi siswa kelas 3.

"Lu, kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo di luar ? Ini malam terakhir kita disini." tanya Tao saat ia memasuki tenda. Ia mendapati Luhan tengah duduk sambil sesekali memijiti kakinya yang terkilir.

"Aku malas bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka hanya akan pamer kemesraan di depanku." Tao terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Bukan hanya padamu saja mereka pamer kemesraan. Tapi pada semua orang."

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu ne." Kata Tao lagi yang akan keluar setelah mengambil sarung tangannya.

"Eoh, Tao~ya." Panggil Luhan yang membuat Tao membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Ne ?"

"Sehun… apa dia ada di luar ?" tanya Luhan ragu. Suaranya memelan dan hal itu membuat Tao mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Ne. Wae ?"

"Ah ani. Aku hanya bertanya. Tao~ya, bolehkah aku meminta tolong lagi padamu ?"

"Tentu." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau melihat Kris di tendanya setelah ini ? Tolong ingatkan ia untuk meminum obatnya." Yeoja dihadapan Luhan itu terdiam tanpa ekspresi apapun yang ia tunjukan. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar. _'Luhan perhatian sekali. Aku yakin Kris benar-benar mencintai Luhan kali ini.'_ Batin Tao sembari tersenyum miris. Yeoja itu lalu menatap Luhan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah." Katanya sebelum yeoja itu pergi.

Tao berjalan sedikit ragu menuju tenda disamping tendanya dimana Kris berada. Sebenarnya dengan senang hati yeoja itu melakukan apa yang diminta oleh sahabatnya. Ia akan berdekatan dengan Kris lagi. Tapi di sisi lain ia takut hatinya akan semakin dalam mencintai namja yang sering ia sebut 'naga pirang' itu jika terlalu sering berdekatan dengannya. Dalam kurang dari seminggu lagi, Kris akan bertunangan dengan Luhan. Dan saat lulus nanti, mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Tao kembali perih. Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat sudah tiba di depan tenda.

"Kris ? Kau di dalam ?" tanya Tao tanpa berani menyentuh resleting tenda di depannya itu. Tak ada sahutan ataupun gerakan bayangan di dalamnya. Tenda itu gelap. Membuat Tao berpikir mungkin saja Kris sudah keluar dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain di sekitar api unggun. Tepat saat Tao berbalik, ia mendengar suara resleting tenda yang di buka. Yeoja itu kembali menghadapkan badannya.

"Mwo ?" tanya namja itu dengan suara seraknya. Sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur.

"Ehm, Kris, kau sedang tidur ? Mian aku mengganggumu."

"Eoh, Tao. Gwanchana. Ada apa ? Masuklah." jawab Kris yang menyuruh Tao untuk masuk ke dalam tendanya. Yoeja merasa ragu untuk masuk kesana. Ini adalah tenda namja, ia takut orang-orang akan berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya dan Kris nanti.

"Tak apa. Masuklah. Tak akan ada orang yang berpikiran buruk tentangmu nanti." Kata Kris lagi yang seakan mengetahui isi keraguan hati Tao. Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan lalu membuka sepatunya dan memasuki tenda yang sudah diberi penerangan oleh Kris melalui senter besarnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang masih diam dan menunduk di depannya.

"Ah i-itu. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu ?" Kris menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia menatap heran pada Tao yang tiba-tiba perhatian padanya seharian ini. Kenapa Tao terlihat seperti mendekatinya ? Bukankah kemarin ia yang menolak tiap kali dirinya mendekati Tao ? Tapi kalau boleh jujur Kris sangat senang akan itu.

"Tadi Luhan yang memintaku untuk menanyakannya padamu." Baru saja Kris akan memberikan senyumnya pada Tao dan mengatakan ia sudah meminum obatnya, tetapi begitu mendengar ucapan Tao selanjutnya, namja berambut pirang itu mengurungkannya. Ia bahkan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Katakan padanya aku sudah meminumnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Selamat beristirahat." Ucap Tao lalu berbalik. Saat tangannya akan meraih sepatunya kembali, Kris menarik tangan kiri Tao membuat yeoja itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Benarkah Luhan yang menyuruhmu untuk menanyakan itu ?"

"Ne. Luhan itu perhatian sekali padamu ne. Itu karena ia sangat mencintaimu, Kris." Jawab Tao dengan tersenyum lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia akan selalu tersenyum untuk menghadapi ini semua. Walau di balik itu semua ia kerap kali menangis. Kris mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah."

"Emm.. Kris." Kini Tao yang memanggil nama namja yang baru saja memalingkan wajahnya darinya. "Apa kau berharap aku menanyakan itu karena kekhawatiranku padamu ?"

"Bisakah kau tinggal sebentar disini Tao ? Sebentar saja." Pinta Kris lirih.

"Wae ?"

_**Grep.**_

Tanpa memberikan jawaban dengan perkataannya, Kris langsung meraih Tao dalam pelukan eratnya. Dapat Tao rasakan tubuh Kris yang hangat. Ani, bukan hangat, tapi sedikit lebih hangat dari suhu normalnya. Mungkin ini karena Kris yang masih belum pulih benar dari demamnya.

"Kau tahu Tao, selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu. Selama 3 tahun aku menunggumu untuk menjadi milikku. Mianhae. Aku menyesal… hiks…" Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher mulus Tao. Ia berbicara dengan suara bergetar. Hingga akhirnya air matanya turun karena merasa tak tahan lagi dengan beban yang ia rasakan.

"K-kau menangis Kris ?" tanya Tao terbata karena terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat itu. Ia juga masih mencerna semua kalimat yang ditujukan Kris padanya. Tao merasakan bukan hanya sebulir air yang menetes pada lehernya. Tapi air itu semakin lama semakin deras menetes. Terasa hangat dan sangat menyakitkan bagi Tao yang merasakannya. Belum pernah ia melihat seorang Kris Wu yang dingin ini menangis dengan begitu pilunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Aku mencintaimu." Hanya kalimat itu yang terus menerus diucapkan oleh Kris. Badannya bergetar hebat karena belum merasakan balasan pelukan dari yeoja yang dicintainya. _'Kau menolakku, Tao ?'_ tanya Kris dalam hatinya.

"Kris kumohon lepas. Aku tak ingin Luhan menjadi salah paham dengan kita." Tanpa Tao sadari ia juga mulai meneteskan air matanya yang kemudian menganak sungai di wajah tirusnya. Walau tak bersuara, ia tahu dirinya juga tengah menangis. Sedikit berontak untuk melepas pelukan Kris, namun namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pula.

"Biarkan seperti ini... sebentar saja... ku mohon.. biarkan ini menjadi pelukan perpisahan kita."

_**Deg.**_

Pelukan perpisahan ? Ingin rasanya Tao berteriak untuk menyangkal ungkapan Kris itu. Sungguh hatinya juga masih sangat mencintai Kris. Maka dari itu Tao berhenti memberontak dan membalas pelukan Kris.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Tao. Sekali saja… hiks"

"Hikss… aku .. aku mencintaimu Kris." aku Tao dalam tangisannya. Biarkan keegoisan menjajah hati mereka kali ini saja. Sebelum keduanya berusaha untuk melepas dan merelakan cinta mereka.

Kris melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantik itu. Kemudian menyentuh bibir tipis milik Tao dan mengusapnya pelan. Perlahan keduanya mulai mengeleminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Menautkan bibir mereka untuk saling menyalurkan kerinduan yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ciuman hangat tanpa paksaan seperti saat lalu. Ciuman berdasarkan niat keduanya.

'_Mianhae Luhan.'_ Batin Kris yang mengetahui kalau sedari tadi Luhan mengintip mereka di luar.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan yang terlihat seperti maling di depan tendanya. Bukannya menjawab, yeoja itu malah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi namja itu menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan kanan Luhan. Sehun lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang sedari tadi Luhan lihat. Dan tampaklah Kris dan Tao yang sedang berciuman dalam tenda mereka. Sehun menatap Luhan iba yang sedang menghapus kasar air matanya yang terus menerus berjatuhan dari kelopak mata indah milik Luhan.

"Hey Nona Lu. Lihat aku." Kata Sehun lembut menyuruh Luhan untuk menatapnya. Ada perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya saat panggilan itu dilontarkan kembali oleh Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa itu. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap Sehun hingga namja itu sendiri yang meraih dagunya lembut dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

"Kau jelek sekali saat menangis." Ucap Sehun lalu membantu Luhan untuk menghapus air mata yeoja pujaannya itu. Entah ada keberanian dari mana, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan melakukan apa yang Kris lalukan pada Tao tadi. Dan tanpa penolakan yang berarti, Luhan hanya diam saat merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nona Lu."

.

.

.

.

20 April adalah hari dimana bertambahnya satu usia Luhan. Dan bertepatan pada usianya yang ke 18 ini, kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kris akan mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa anak mereka bertunangan.

Pemandangan pahit harus dilihat oleh Tao dan Sehun dengan ikhlas. Terutama Tao yang perasaannya paling miris. Ia terbayang akan pertunangannya 5 tahun yang lalu dengan Kris. Dimana ia berdiri di depan semua hadirin bersama Kris. Saling menautkan cincin di jari keduanya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Tao terkadang tersenyum sendiri.

Acara tiup lilin dan menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Luhan sudah mereka lakukan. Kini adalah acara paling dinantikan oleh seluruh hadirin baik teman-teman sekolah Luhan dan Kris maupun seluruh kolega bisnis Appa mereka. Benar-benar pesta ulang tahun yang meriah dan megah yang diadakan di Wu's Hotel.

"Malam ini, kami akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman kepada para hadirin sekalian." Ucap Appa Kris membuka pembicaraan. Membuat ruangan yang menjadi tempat pesta itu senyap seketika. Semua fokus hanya tertuju pada namja paruh baya yang mereka ketahui sebagai pemilik Wu Corp.

"Secara resmi kami mengumumkan bahwa Wu Yi Fan atau yang kalian kenal sebagai Kris Wu anak kami, akan bertunangan dengan putri tunggal Keluarga Xi, Xi Luhan." Lanjut Wu Siwon lagi. Kini Kris dan Luhan tampak berjalan ke depan dimana Appa Kris berdiri. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Tao dan Sehun hanya harap-harap cemas takut keduanya akan jatuh pingsan setelah Kris da Luhan benar-benar resmi bertunangan. Terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah setidaknya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana ?" bisik Kyungsoo tepat disamping telinga Tao. Yeoja itu menoleh lalu memberikan senyuman penuh paksaan pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha kuat untuk tersenyum biasa, namun tampaknya perasaan kali ini membuat senyumnya juga terpengaruh.

Kris dan Luhan mulai berdiri berhadapan. Acar ini terlihat seperti acara pernikahan sesungguhnya. Ini semua dikarenakan permintaan dari Eomma Luhan dan Kris yang menyetting pertunangan anak mereka seperti pernikahan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Kris. Ia tampak sangat anggun malam ini. Dress ungunya yang menjuntai hingga lantai memberi kesan tersendiri bagi tubuhnya. Setelah puas menatap Kris dan memberikan senyuman itu, Luhan mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia sudah berpikir dengan sangat matang selama beberapa hari ini. Kedua orang tua mereka sedikit mengerutkan kening mereka melihat tindakan Luhan itu. Karena saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk memberikan kata pengantar bagi para tamu. Ini adalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk menyematkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah datang dan menyediakan waktunya untuk acara ulang tahun dan pertunangan kami ini." Mulai Luhan. "Malam ini aku sangat senang karena pertunanganku dengan namja yang aku cintai ini dilaksanakan tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Aku bahkan sudah menunggu lama untuk menantikan acara ini. Tapi dalam penantian itu, aku baru menyadari satu hal yang pasti. Bahwa cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan." Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafasnya panjang.

"Dan malam ini, aku baru menyari kalau cinta sejati bukanlah cinta dengan unsur paksaan seperti yang aku lakukan pada Kris. Aku sangat meminta maaf kalian atas semua ini, Appa, Eomma, Appa Wu dan Eomma Wu. Tapi malam ini, aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Kris."

"Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku bukanlah mencintai Kris dengan tulus. Aku hanya menyukainya, bahkan sangat mengaguminya karena ketampanannya. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Sebesar apapun usahaku untuk membuka hati Kris, hatinya akan tetap tertutup hingga cinta sejatinya sendiri yang membukanya."

"Luhan." Panggil Tuan Xi sedikit mengeras. Luhan siap jika setelah ini ia akan dihukum oleh Appanya karena sudah membuat keluarga mereka dan Keluarga Wu malu.

"Maafkan aku Appa. Sebenarnya selama ini aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Bahkan ia hadir disini sekarang." Semua saling menatap bingung dengan ucapan Luhan itu. Siapa namja yang dimaksudnya itu ? Terlebih Sehun dan Tao yang begitu terkejut dengan perbuatan Luhan yang dengan beraninya membatalkan pertunangannya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan lagi yang langsung membuat jantung namja yang disebut namanya itu seakan berhenti berdekat selama beberapa saat. Para hadirin yang mengenal Sehun menatap namja itu seksama sebelum Luhan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Bahkan Kris tak kalah terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Aku dan Kris tidak saling mencintai. Dan kami tidak menemui kecocokan diantara kami. Kami mohon pengertian dari kalian, Appa, Eomma. Dan kami mohon agar kalian merestui hubungan kami dengan kekasih kami masing-masing."

"Lu-Luhan." Panggil Kris tak percaya.

"Maafkkan aku yang selalu menahan cintamu dengan Tao, Kris. Kembalilah padanya." Luhan mengenggam jemari kiri Kris dan membawa namja itu berjalan ke arah Sehun dan Tao berdiri. Dengan senyuman penuh keikhlasan, Luhan melepas genggaman jemarinya dengan jemari Kris dan menyatukannya dengan jemari Tao. Lalu ia beralih menggenggam jemari Sehun dan memeluk lengan namja itu.

"Namja ini adalah Oh Sehun. Namjachingu Luhan, Eomma, Appa."

"L-Lu.." lidah Sehun rasanya kelu saat akan berbicara saat ini. Ia bahkan merasa badannya mendadak lemas seperti tidak ada tenaga lagi. Tapi setelah ia melihat ukiran senyum Luhan yang diberikan padanya, Sehun seakan mendapat kekuatan lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku, kan Sehun ?" namja itu hanya mengangguk saat Luhan membisikkan kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu kita resmi berpacaran sekarang." Ucap Luhan lagi final.

"Sejak kapan ?" tanya Sehun masih merasa heran dengan sikap yeoja yang masih dengan setianya memeluk lengannya. Kini mereka berjalan mendekati kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Sejak kau menciumku di malam terakhir perkemahaan." Jawaban Luhan itu mampu membuat Sehun merona seketika. Ia merasa malu jika mengingat hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Kris membawa Tao menjauhi keramaian. Ia masih sama shock-nya dengan Tao. Tapi ia merasa senang juga disaat bersamaan. Walau kebingungan masih melingkupi pikiran mereka. Kris membawa Tao duduk di taman hotelnya.

"Tidakkah kau senang, Peach ?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Senang atas apa ? Atas batalnya pertunanganmu itu ?" tanya Tao balik yang terkesan ketus itu. Ada raut kekecewaan dalam wajah Kris saat ini. Kenapa Panda Peach-nya menjadi seperti ini ? Harusnya ia senang karena ia tak jadi bertunangan dengan yeoja lain dan ia bisa bersama dengannya lagi.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kris."

"K-kecewa ? Kenapa ?" tanya Kris sedih. Harapannya sungguh jauh berbeda. Ia menatap Tao sedih. Sedang yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Aku kecewa karena kau lagi-lagi membatalkan pertunanganmu." Sungguh dada Kris seakan dihantam oleh ratusan kilo baja mendengarnya.

"Tapi disaat bersamaan aku juga senang kau tidak jadi bertunangan." Lanjut Tao lagi yang membuat Kris memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Naga Pirang. Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih dengan wajah bodoh seperti itu." Ucapan Tao barusan membuat wajah Kris semakin terlihat bodoh.

"K-kau.. kau menerimaku lagi, Peach ?" tanya Kris meyakinkan. Membuat Tao memutar bola matanya malas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau ingin aku menarik kata-kataku barusan ?"

"ANIA !" teriak Kris yang melangsung memeluk Tao. Yeoja itu merasa sangat kaget dengan perbuatan Kris yang memelukanya secara tiba-tiba dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat itu. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Naga Pirang tercintanya itu.

"Saranghe ! Jeongmal SARANGHE Huang Zi Tao !" teriak Kris yang masih memeluk Tao.

"Nado. Nado jeongmal SARANGHE Wu Yi Fan !" balas Tao dengan berteriak juga.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan kan, kalau Tao dan Kris akan bersatu lagi pada akhirnya." Ujar Chanyeol pada cerita sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari pesta ulang tahun yeojachingu barunya itu.

"Kau tidak sedih, Chan ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku merasa sedih. Sedih karena tidak bisa membuat Tao bahagia saat bersamaku. Tapi aku sangat senang karena Tao kini mendapatkan apa yang ia mau."

"Aigoo… kau ini sungguh tulus, Chan. Lalu bagaimana denganmu ? Apa kau sudah mendapat yeojachingu baru ?"

"Ani."

"Lalu siapa yeoja bernama Baekhyun yang kemarin sore datang kemari itu ?" tiba-tiba saja wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengar nama yeoja itu disebut-sebut.

"Hanya teman sekolahku saja."

"Benarkah ? Sepertinya ia sangat menyukaimu, Chan, kalau dilihat dari usahanya untuk mencapai apartemen ini. Ia bahkan hampir tersasar di komplek apartemen ini."

"Lalu ?"

"Kau juga menyukainya kan ? Lihatlah wajahmu mulai memerah kini. Hahahaaaa…" tawa Sehun yang mengelegar di apartemen milik sepupunya itu begitu membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah.

.

.

.

…

**~ E N D ~**

…

.

.

.

**Huwaaahhhh …. Akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa…. *bikin selametan pake tumpengan***

**Eotte ? Apa bagian ending-nya memuaskan ? Alurnya kecepetan dan gak dapet feel-nya sama sekali ya ? Mian, Author udah berusaha keras buat dapetin ending yang MANTEP gitu. Tapi apa daya, kemampuan Author hanya bisa membuat ending seperti ini.**

**Gimana tanggapan readers sekalian ? Tolong berikan apresiasi kalian berupa pendapat, saran, kritik juga boleh asal sopan dan bukan berupa bash atau flame.**

**Buat para reader yang sampai sejauh ini masih setia baca FF author ini dari awal sampe sekarang nih udah ending, Author ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua. Terutama buat reader yang nyempetin waktunya kasi REVIEW, FAVORIT dan FOLLOW ini FF. Tanpa dukungan kalian semua, Author gak akan bisa ngerjain FF ini sampe selesai begini.**

**Setelah ini, adakah readers yang mau request FF sama Author ? Soalnya Author mau buat FF baru tapi masih bingung. Kalian lebih suka cerita YAOI atau GS ? Rate berapa ? Genre apa ? Official pair atau Crack pair ? Ntar Insyaallah Author buatin dah.**

**Mian buat chingu yang minta FF ini jadi rate M. Author belum bisa ngabulinnya. Mungkin di lain cerita Author kabulin. Hehee… *Author omes***

**(*PROMOSI dikit. FF Author yang **_**RUNNING SCHOOL**_** chapter 3 dah rampung tuh. Yuk ramein juga FF satu entuh.*)**

**Kalau ada nama chingu sekalian yang namanya tidak tercatat dibawah ini, Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mungkin saja terlewat saat pengetikan. Bukan maksud Author yang kagak mau nulis nama kalian.**

**_MY G_****_REAT_****_ THANK'S to :_**

**wuziper | LVenge | HUANGYUE | Xyln | shoffy. xoxo | celindazifan | FanFan Panda| baby panda93 | icegreentealatte | Aiko Michishige | Bunda Tao | Kirei Thelittlethieves | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | annisa. rizkyd1 | annisakkamjong | aydy. pc | indri. tarigansilangit | nobodywithyou11 | anis. l. mufidah | kthk2 | Guest | Woollahuang6825 | renachun | rahmiieda. yollanda | hunexohan | YuRhachan | Fa | deveach | pantao | who | sehunfia | samiyatuara09 | simpleRa09 | ayp | Minseokbun | Panda Saeng | madafaka | thiacc28 | Esther Artemisia | MbemXiumin | rezsa. alicia | Dandeliona96 | amira. retno | meilisa. bae. 7 | NagiNaginee | Meilisa Oh | Fangirl lu han | Yoon sasa | angel sparkyu | kris'swife | ayupermatasari****120 |**

_**See you in next story chinguuuuu….. !**_


End file.
